De l'autre côté du miroir
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie d'enseignant, Severus rate sa cible du sort pour éteindre son réveille-matin. Son Finite percute la toile sur le mur en face de son lit. Mais il se trouve que cette toile est en réalité... un miroir.
1. Chapter 1

En ce 2 janvier 1982, Severus soupire de lassitude quand son réveille-matin sonne. Il lance un finite sur le réveil et pour la première fois de sa vie d'enseignant, il rate sa cible et son sort percute une toile de nature morte en face de son lit. Il lève un sourcil quand il entend des voix féminines dans sa chambre.

\- Mmmmm, Ariel, plus fort! Supplie une voix qu'il reconnait entre mille.

\- Salazar! Lily! Ton mari est vraiment un imbécile de ne pas te satisfaire comme tu le mérites, dit une autre voix en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Oh! OUI! Là! Juste là! ARIEL!

Severus se lève brusquement de son lit et suit les voix jusqu'à la toile en face de son lit qui ressemble maintenant à un miroir à double sens de un mètre de hauteur et d'une largeur de un mètre et demi. Il voit deux femmes dans un lit identique au sien, les mêmes draps, les mêmes oreillers, la pièce de l'autre côté du miroir semble identique à sa chambre à lui, à quelques détails près.

Les deux jeunes femmes de son âge sont flambant nues et se consacre à des ébats plus que passionnés. Severus sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand il reconnait l'une d'elles. Lily, sa Lily. Elle était couché sur le dos, complètement cambrée sous les soins de l'autre femme qui avait le visage entre ses cuisses. L'autre femme, Ariel, selon les cris de Lily, était élancée, la peau pâle aux formes parfaites, de l'opinion de Severus. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés brun foncé, presque noir, qui lui arrivaient sous des fesses galbées et rebondies. Elle a des yeux gris qui ressemble à du mercure en fusion. Quand elle lève le visage de l'entre jambe de Lily, son regard gris tempête s'accroche à celui de Severus dans le miroir et elle a un petit rictus avant de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencer. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il trouve une femme plus belle que Lily.

Quand Lily ne semble être plus qu'une masse tremblante en sieur et repue de plaisir, Ariel se lève gracieusement en proposant à Lily de prendre une douche avant de partir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne jamais pouvoir rester, El, dit doucement la rousse avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Je sais très bien que Potter risquerait de noyer Harry avec son propre biberon si tu le laisses trop longtemps seul avec lui, dit la jeune femme brune en caressant doucement le sein gauche de la rousse en malaxant doucement le bout de son pouce, ce qui fait gémir doucement Lily en fermant les yeux. Prend une douche, ma belle, j'ai quelque chose à régler.

Ariel laisse la jeune mère partir vers la salle de bain, elle enfile rapidement un peignoir de satin vert Serpentard avec un serpent argenté dans le dos et se tourne vers le miroir sur le mur en face de son lit.

\- Alors, on a apprécié le spectacle?

\- Tu… tu me vois? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil.

\- Et je t'entends aussi, dit Ariel comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 4 ans. Ce miroir n'a jamais fait ça, avant, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais en même temps, c'est Poudlard, ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu es? Demande Severus.

\- Oh! Désolée, je manque à tout mes devoirs. Lady Ariel Black, Dr en potions, professeur de Potions de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Serpentard, dit-elle avec une révérence exagérée. Pour vous servir, mon Seigneur. Et à qui ais-je l'honneur?

\- Vous êtes quoi?

Ariel le regarde, critique, pendant un instant avant de soupirer de défaite.

\- Je suis déçue, vous aviez l'air brillant. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris, dans ce que je viens de dire?

\- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous venez de dire, s'exaspère Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite. Je suis Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, professeur de Potions de Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- El! Il te reste du shampooing? Demande la voix de Lily de la salle de bain avenante de la chambre de Ariel.

\- Désolée, j'ai une Lady à secourir, je reviens.

Severus voit ensuite Lily sortir toute habillée de la salle de bain. Ariel qui donne un baiser brûlant à la rousse, qui la laisse pantelante et elle disparait ensuite par la cheminée vers le manoir Potter.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous couchez avec la femme de Potter? Demande Severus.

\- Il m'a volé mon frère, je lui vole sa femme, dit simplement Ariel.

\- Il a volé ton frère?

\- Sirius et moi, dit doucement la jeune femme en s'assoyant sur le bout de son lit, étions très proches avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Nous sommes des jumeaux magiques, alors nous avions une relation très fusionnelle. Nous rêvions tout les deux de faire de grandes choses. Et ça commençait par entrer à Serpentard pour y faire nos études. Mais il a suffit d'un seul voyage en Poudlard Express pour que Sirius voit James Potter dans sa soupe. Il a atterri à Gryffondor et moi, à Serpentard. Ça a été le début de la fin, soupir Ariel, qui était visiblement encore affectée par cette séparation. Et ça a été encore pire quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec un garçon de ma maison de notre année. Sirius et ses imbéciles de copains l'ont tellement intimidé et humilié que Severus n'a jamais voulu me reparler, la voix de la jeune femme se brise à la fin de la phrase.

\- Severus? Severus qui? Demande le Maître des Potions, dans la même position que la jeune femme devant son propre miroir.

\- Severus Gaunt-Prince, soupir la jeune femme. Il… il est directeur de recherches en potions pour St-Mangouste, maintenant. C'est… c'était notre amour des potions qui nous avait rapprochée, à la base. Les Maraudeurs ont tout gâché entre lui et moi.

Severus la voit essayer une larme sur sa joue avant de se ressaisir et relever la tête vers lui.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Severus. Si ce miroir est un miroir à double sens, comment c'est possible que l'on soit tout les deux au même endroit?

\- Aucune idée, lui répond Ariel en fronçant des sourcils. Je pourrais toujours demander à Albus. Il semble toujours tout savoir.

\- Albus Dumbledore?

\- Vous en avez un aussi? Demande la jeune femme en se redressant.

\- En effet. Il est le directeur de Poudlard ici.

\- Ici aussi.

\- Et avez-vous réussi à vous débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Demande Severus avec appréhension.

\- Qui? Demande Ariel, sans comprendre.

\- Et bien… Voldemort, dit difficilement le Maître des Potions.

Ariel lui dit qu'elle n'a aucune idée de qui il veut parler. Il lui explique que son véritablement nom est Tom Jedusor.

\- Tom est un mage noir? Demande Ariel avec incrédulité. Ici, il est Ministre de la Magie. C'est le père de Severus. Tom a changé de nom en prenant celui de sa mère quand, grâce à l'aide de Albus, il a appris que son père l'avait laissé à son triste sort alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui a à peine 17 ans. Il dit que son géniteur ne mérite pas que son fils perpétue la lignée des Jedusor. Il a donc pris le nom de famille de sa mère, Gaunt. Il m'a toujours dit que pour lui, Albus Dumbledore était bien plus un père que son propre géniteur, qui n'a pas hésité une fraction de seconde à le mettre dehors quand il l'a retrouvé.

\- Et le Prince, d'où vient-il? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Et bien, Eileen souhaitait que son fils puisse prétendre au titre de Lord Prince, alors son mari et elle se sont entendus pour qu'il ait leur deux noms de famille.

\- Eileen Prince était la mère de votre Severus?

\- Non, elle est la mère de Severus. Eileen se porte à merveille. Ce… ce n'est pas le cas, chez vous?

Severus prend une grande inspiration et lui explique ce qu'il n'a jamais fait, c'est-à-dire se confier à quelqu'un. Il lui parle du départ de sa mère de la famille Prince pour se sauver d'un mariage de terreur entre elle et Abraxas Malefoy, son coup de foudre pour un Moldu qui sera, au final, pire que l'homme qu'elle a fui. Son enfance misérable à Charbonne-les-Mines, sa rencontre avec Lily, son entrée à Poudlard et leur séparation. Les Maraudeurs, les Mangemort et absolument tout le reste.

Ariel se lève et s'approche du miroir. Elle pose délicatement sa main sur le verre en regardant cet homme démoli par la vie qui ressemble tant à celui qu'elle a aimé il y a quelques temps. Severus se lève à son tour et pose ses doigts contre ceux de la jeune femme et il fronce des sourcils quand il sent la peau de la pulpe des doigts de Ariel à la place du miroir froid.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande la Serpentard en sentant la peau de Severus contre ses doigts fins.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Severus en avançant encore sa main dans le miroir.

À leur surprise, la main passe complètement de l'autre côté du miroir.

\- Severus, tu peux traverser! S'enthousiasme la jeune femme. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien qui te retient où tu es. Viens, tu auras une nouvelle vie ici, une vie où ce tatouage ne veut rien dire.

\- Je… je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il. J'ai… j'ai fait le serment de protéger le fils de Lily, je t'en ai parlé.

\- Vas le chercher, dit la jeune femme avec douceur en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux du Maître des potions. Prends tout ce qui t'ai cher, va chercher Harry et viens me rejoindre ensuite. Tu ne peux pas mieux le protéger qu'en l'amenant à un endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais existé.

L'homme essaye de lui expliquer qu'il n'a aucune idée de où est Potter Jr. Il sait que Dumbledore l'a laissé chez la sœur de Lily, mais il ne sait pas où elle habite.

\- Attends moi, le supplie Ariel du regard. Je reviens dans un moment. Reste, je t'en pris.

Sur ce, elle s'engouffre dans la cheminée en criant sa destination, le Manoir Potter.

Severus ne bouge pas d'un pouce en l'attendant. Serait-ce possible? Une vie sans Seigneur des Ténèbres, où Lily est encore en vie, où il y a une version de lui qui a eu ses deux parents, ensemble et heureux?

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revient, le souffle court.

\- Ici, Pétunia habite au 4 Privet Drive, dans le Surrey. C'est Lily qui lui a acheté cette maison comme cadeau de mariage. Elle en est encore la propriétaire. Si c'est la même chose chez toi, c'est Harry qui l'est maintenant. Tu crois que tu pourras trouver?

\- Trouver Pétunia, oui, mais si je trouve Potter Jr, Dumbledore saura immédiatement qu'il est entré dans les limites du château.

\- Ne sous estime pas l'homme le plus brillant que ces mondes aient porté… Salazar, bien sûr! S'exclame la jeune femme devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur. Dans mes quartiers, j'ai une toile de Salazar qui examine des fioles de potions. L'as-tu chez toi?

\- Oui, confirme Severus.

\- Excellent! Prend une plume, un parchemin et retranscris à la lettre ce que je vais te dicter. A-h-a-s-s-s-s-s-a-s-h-e-r A-h-a-s-s-s-s-s-s-i-e-t.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

\- Ouvre toi, en Fourchelang.

\- Tu parles Fourchelang?

\- Oui, élude Ariel d'un geste vague de la main. Prononce ça devant le tableau de Salazar et il te laissera passer. Continue le chemin jusqu'au bout et tu arriveras directement derrière la Cabane Hurlante. Vous avez une version de la Cabane Hurlante, non?

\- En effet. Mais avant d'y aller, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- Pour ce qui est de toi, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai un bon pressentiment envers toi. Et pour ce qui est de Harry, je suis sa marraine ici et je refuse qu'il soit en danger, peut importe la version du monde où il se trouve, dit la jeune femme avec une détermination dans les yeux qui impressionne Severus plus qui ne saurait se l'avouer. Et si tu n'es pas de retour dans 6 heures, je vais commencer à paniquer sérieusement. Et si ça arrive, les petits Gryffondor qui sont restés pour les vacances de fin d'année vont le sentir passer.

Severus lève un sourcil perplexe en la regardant comme si il voyait Morgane la fée en personne avant d'hocher la tête sèchement et de donner le mot de passe à Salazar, qui fait immédiatement pivoter le tableau où se trouve un tunnel qui semble sans fin derrière.

Les torches pleines de toiles d'araignées et de poussière s'embrasent au rythme de ses pas et moins de 30 minutes plus tard, il se retrouve derrière la Cabane Hurlante. Il se concentre sur l'adresse que la jumelle de Black lui a donnée et il transplane vers le 4 Privet Drive, dans le Surrey. Il regarde discrètement par une fenêtre et ce qu'il voit lui brise littéralement le cœur. Pétunia est là avec son mastodonte de mari à cajoler un bébé qui ressemble à un porcelet avec une perruque blonde pendant qu'un autre bébé du même âge est assis sur un petit matelas dans le placard sous l'escalier, la porte ouverte. Severus le reconnait tout de suite, il n'a que 2 mois de plus que quand il l'a vue la nuit où Potter et Lily se sont fait tuer. Il a les même yeux verts perçants, les cheveux noirs en batail, la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Le gamin de 17 mois semble pleurer en silence, des sillons de larmes coulent sur ses joues qui ne sont déjà presque plus potelées. Il est très sale et sa couche semble lourde. Ce bébé donne l'impression de ne pas avoir eu de bain depuis que Dumbledore l'a amené ici. Il ouvre discrètement la porte de la maison d'un Alohomora et jette un sort sur les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage supérieur pour que toute personne montant les 4 premières marches, ne se souvienne plus de ce qu'il voulait et retourne ailleurs dans la maison. Severus prend le bébé à bout de bras, Potter Jr a une odeur qui lèverait le cœur d'un Troll. Une fois à l'étage, il trouve facilement la chambre du petit cochon à perruque.

Severus dépose avec précaution le bébé sur la table à langer et le Maître des Potions est surpris que Potter Jr se laisse faire par lui depuis qu'il est entré. Comme si Harry comprenait qu'il allait le sortir de cet enfer. Une fois que la couche est retiré et la zone délicatement nettoyée, Severus pince les lèvres. L'enfant à des plaies infectées et des cloches d'eau par le manque de changement de couche et de soins. Après quelques sorts de diagnostique, il constate que le bébé est déshydraté et a plusieurs carences.

\- Comment c'est possible, Potter, dit doucement l'homme en noir. Tu n'es là que depuis 63 jours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Il sort alors des potions et des baumes pour le soigner le plus possible. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il trouve des vêtements de bébé dans les affaires du petit cochon blond et les ajuste à la taille de Harry. Quand ils retournent en bas, il pointe sa baguette vers Pétunia et Vernon Dursley et les transforme en rats qu'ils sont. Il appelle ensuite la police pour donner l'adresse où un enfant en bas âge a été laissé seul et transplane avec Harry, emmitouflé dans sa cape chaude de laine.

Il est maintenant au Chemin de Traverse pour aller à Gringotts pour avoir le cœur net de ce qui se passe avec la garde de Harry. Oui, maintenant, Potter Jr est devenu Harry pour l'homme en noir. Ce n'est pas normal que le vieux fou citronné ait pu le mettre où il en avait envie de cette façon. Peut-être que Lily avait coupé les ponts avec lui depuis leurs BUSE, mais Severus sait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté que son fils soit confié à sa cinglée de sœur. Elle est l'équivalent Moldu de Bellatrix Lestrange, cette harpie. Il entre directement dans la banque en mettant le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête et resserre ses bras autour de l'enfant qui n'a pas émis le moindre son depuis que Severus l'a vue dans le placard.

\- Et si ils l'ont rendu muet? De demande Severus avant de s'avancer à un guichet où un gobelin le regarde avec ennui.

\- Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venu?

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le conseiller qui s'occupe de la succession Potter et Evans, dit Severus dans un murmure pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Severus desserre légèrement l'étreinte autour du bébé et le Gobelin comprend immédiatement en voyant l'éclair sur le front du bambin.

\- Suivez-moi, dit simplement le banquier.

Severus est guidé dans le labyrinthe que sont les entrailles de la banque. Après un bon 20 minutes en wagonnet, ils arrivent enfin à destination.

\- Gripsec est prêt à vous recevoir, dit le Gobelin qui l'avait emmené jusque là.

\- Merci, conseiller, dit le Maître des Potions en s'inclinant tout en resserrant doucement sa prise sur le bébé dans ses bras.

Le Gobelin s'éclipse rapidement et le conseiller Gripsec ouvre la porte de son bureau pour l'accueillir.

\- Ah! Professeur Rogue, dit-il. Il y a une moment que j'attendais votre visite. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a pourtant dit vous avoir fait le message.

\- Je n'ai reçu aucun message, dit Severus en réinstallant le bébé dans ses bras pour qu'il soit plus confortable. Je suis venu ici pour avoir des réponses concernant la garde et le tutorat de Harry Potter. Je l'ai trouvé chez la sœur Moldue de Lily Evans Potter et je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y être. Et comme je sais que le Ministère ne me donnera aucune réponse, je suis venu ici.

\- En fait, depuis la mort de Lord et Lady Potter, nous tentons de vous contacter. Mais il semblerait que votre courrier soit filtré.

Gripsec explique au Maître des Potions qu'il attendait sa venu pour ouvrir le testament de Lord et Lady Potter, vue qu'il était l'un des bénéficiaires.

Une fois que Gripsec ouvre le parchemin scellé, la voix de Lord Potter monte dans la pièce. Sans surprise, il laisse tout à son fils et demande à Sirius de prendre soin de lui et de gérer tout ses avoirs le temps que Harry apprenne à le faire lui-même. C'est ensuite la voix de Lily qui se fait entendre.

\- Moi, Lily Potter, née Evans, souhaite que si Sirius Orion Black ne puisse exercer ses fonctions de premier parrain, la garde de notre fils revienne au deuxième avec les mêmes demandes. Severus Tobias Rogue est, même si il l'ignore, le deuxième parrain de Harry James Severus Potter. Severus, tu as toujours été un frère pour moi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras mon orgueil mal placé de Gryffondor. Jamais je n'aurais dû me mettre en colère contre toi comme je l'ai fait à l'époque. Je te connais, Sev. Je sais que tu fais toujours ça, t'emporter pour le regretter à la seconde où les mots sortent de tes lèvres. Quand Dumbledore nous a dit ce que tu as fait pour ma famille et moi, j'étais si soulagée. Soulagée de savoir que le garçon que j'aimais tant était encore là, quelque part en cet homme austère et froid que tu montrais à tous.

Je t'aime tant Severus, ces années loin de toi ont été une torture. Comme si la moitié de mon sœur m'avait été arraché. J'ai toujours eu l'impression étrange que toi et moi étions des jumeaux séparés à la naissance. Tu m'as toujours plus comprise que moi-même ou n'importe qui d'autre. J'espère que tu accepteras de prendre soin de mon bébé. De l'aimer, de le protéger et de l'éduquer comme tu as su si bien le faire avec moi quand nous étions enfants. Dans la petite bourse que le conseiller Gripsec a en sa possession, il y a tout ce qui nous appartient, autant en gallions, qu'en livres, meubles, titres de propriété et tout le reste. Notre dernière volonté est que Dumbledore ne puisse jamais, JAMAIS se mêler de la vie de Harry. Voilà pourquoi nous avons vidé nos coffres de Gringotts, au cas ou cet homme qui se prend pour Dieu, réussisse à mettre la main dessus, il ne trouvera que des coffres vides.

J'ai confiance en toi, Sev.

Je t'aime

Ta sœur, Lys.

Ça prend un certain temps à Severus pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. À sa surprise, le doux gazouillis de Harry, toujours dans ses bras, le détend immédiatement. Comme si le bébé se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, Harry baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se blottit contre la poitrine de son parrain et s'y endort sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Severus en relevant sa tête du bébé pour regarder le Gobelin.

\- Mais il semblerait votre employeur, oui. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne vous a jamais remis les lettres que nous vous envoyions. Il s'est autoproclamé le tuteur magique de Harry Potter, l'informe Gripsec. Il a même la clé de son coffre scolaire. Tout le contenu de ce coffre est avec le reste, dans cette bourse. Si vous n'étiez pas venu nous voir avant son 11e anniversaire, nous aurions remis la somme dans son coffre scolaire avant de lui donner le reste à sa majorité.

Comme Severus n'a plus aucune confiance en son employeur, qui ne le restera plus très longtemps, il demande au Gobelin si c'est possible de faire un scan complet du bébé dans ses bras.

Le Maître des Potions est de plus en plus nerveux plus le temps passe. Ça fait déjà presque 2 heures qu'il est parti de ses quartiers. Ariel doit commencer à s'inquiéter, de l'autre côté du miroir. L'homme en noir renforce ses barrières d'Occlumancie et se concentre sur Harry. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Il recommence à s'inquiéter quand il voit le Gobelin commencer à s'agiter.

\- Le scan est terminé, professeur Rogue et je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle. De plus, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de vous en faire un aussi.

\- Que ce passe-t-il?

\- Le jeune Harry Potter a un sort de répulsion vous concernant qui devait s'activé dès son entrée à Poudlard à ses 11 ans. Il est possible que vous en ayez un aussi.

Severus hoche sèchement la tête et après seulement 15 minutes, c'est terminé.

\- J'avais raison, vous aviez un sort de rancœur au sujet de Harry Potter qui devait se déclencher le 25 août 1991. La signature magique est celle de Dumbledore. Mais il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Le jeune Mr Potter a un Horcruxe attaché à son âme depuis environ 2 mois. Mais nous avons les moyens pour l'en débarrasser. Le même moyen avec le quel nous pouvons vous débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres sur votre bras.

C'est ainsi que Severus fait trempette dans la Cascade des Voleurs, flambant nu, avec un bébé Harry, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, pour effacer autant la Marque des Ténèbres du bras gauche de Severus que la cicatrice sur le front du bébé.

Quand Severus sent le tatouage s'effacer, il glisse doucement Harry dans l'eau et de sa main droite, caresse doucement les cheveux de l'enfant pour mouiller la cicatrice. Quand elle disparait, les yeux du bébé semblent plus alertes et enjoués. Ce qui rassure immédiatement le Maître des Potions. Il le remet doucement sur le bord de la cascade et Harry reste debout a grelotter de froid. Severus le sèche rapidement avec sa baguette pour le réchauffer avant de l'habiller et de faire pareil pour lui.

\- Wow! Dit le gamin en regardant le bout de bois d'où sort un vent chaud et réconfortant.

\- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, dit doucement le Maître des Potions. Mais je suis certain que papa et maman l'ont déjà fait avant, non?

\- Vi, dit doucement Harry en baissant la tête.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi?

\- Vi! S'exclame l'enfant avant de redevenir silencieux en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, comme si il s'attendait à se faire frapper.

\- Harry, écoute moi, dit Severus en s'accroupissant devant lui pour être presque à sa hauteur. Plus jamais personne ne pourra te faire de mal. Tu n'ira plus jamais chez ces gens. Tu resteras avec moi et je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne te faire de mal. Je te le promets.

Severus se relève lentement et tend les mains vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaite le prendre dans ses bras. L'homme soupir de soulagement quand Harry lève ses bras vers lui pour qu'il le prenne. Severus le colle alors à lui en lui caressant les cheveux avec affection.

\- Tu ne partiras plus jamais loin de moi, Harry. Promis.

En réponse, Harry se blottit contre le torse large et rassurant en sentant l'odeur apaisante d'herbes et d'ingrédients de potions de son nouveau protecteur. Severus demande à Gripsec de vider ses voutes et celles de la famille Prince pour tout mettre dans une bourse comme celle de Harry. Le Gobelin lui confirme que tout sera prêt dans une heure.

Severus part donc, avec Harry dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver et il transplane vers sa maison miteuse de l'Impasse-du-Tisseur.

Quand Severus entre dans la maison avec Harry, callé sur sa hanche gauche, il regarde l'intérieur de la demeure de ses parents comme si il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de 20 ans. Ce qui est ironique, vue qu'il n'a que 22 ans. Il passe dans toutes les pièces et d'un coup de baguette, il envoie ce qu'il veut garder dans sa vieille malle d'école dont il avait augmenté la capacité avec quelques sorts d'extension indétectable. Severus est plus que surpris que Harry soit un enfant aussi calme. Depuis qu'il l'a vue chez Pétunia, ce gamin ne lui a absolument rien demandé. Certes, il n'a même pas encore un an et demi, mais il sait que les enfants de cet âge savent se faire comprendre quand ils en ont besoin. En moins de 45 minutes, la maison était vidée de tout ce que Severus voulait garder.

Avec Harry, toujours callé sur sa hanche gauche, il transplane une nouvelle fois vers la Cabane Hurlante pour retourner au château. Enfin de retour dans ses quartiers, le Maître des Potions se rend directement dans sa chambre avec Harry contre lui.

\- Ah! Te voilà enfin! Dit Ariel, de l'autre côté du miroir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-elle en souriant et en soupirant de soulagement. As-tu changé d'avis?

\- Non, dit Severus, catégorique. Il me reste quelques trucs à prendre et je serai prêt.

\- Parfait, et je reste là, dit elle en regardant Harry de façon attendrie.

À la surprise du Maître des Potions, Harry regarde Ariel comme si il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et qu'il était heureux de la revoir enfin. L'enfant tend alors les bras vers le miroir en riant.

\- On se voit bientôt, mon bébé, dit doucement la Dr en Potions en faisant des signes de la main à l'enfant. Sois sage avec Severus.

Comme si l'enfant comprenait, avec un grand sourire il se calle un peu plus contre l'homme qui le tenait. Après quelques coups de baguette, Severus et Harry étaient enfin prêts à passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Ariel avait posé une chaise de son côté pour aider Severus à descendre et le Maître des Potions avait fait la même chose dans sa chambre au même endroit.

Une fois qu'il a passé Harry dans l'autre monde, il entre sa jambe droite dans le miroir et entend alors qu'on frappe à la porte de ses quartiers.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, Severus, dit doucement la jeune femme en lui proposant sa main pour qu'il passe complètement de son côté avec Harry callé confortablement sur sa hanche gauche.

Severus hoche sèchement la tête et continue sa progression dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Quand il est complètement passé, Dumbledore entre précipitamment dans la pièce et lance un sort vers le miroir avec un cri de rage en voyant son directeur de Serpentard avec Harry Potter dans ses bras, dans le miroir.

\- Protège le, s'écrit Ariel, Confringo!

Le miroir explose en mille morceaux alors que Severus avait invoqué un puissant bouclier autour d'eux trois.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus, dit Ariel. Mais il semble que ce soit un aller sans retour…

\- Ça me va parfaitement, dit ce dernier en resserrant ses bras autour de Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus se demandait bien ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il n'avait plus de travail, plus de toit sur la tête et un enfant de 17 mois à sa charge. Même si l'argent ne manquait pas, il lui manquait beaucoup de choses essentielles. C'est soulagé qu'il voit Ariel commander un copieux repas aux elfes pour eux trois. Elle avait demandé un biberon de lait pour Harry et elle y ajoute une demi dose de potion nutritive dedans après avoir entendu l'histoire que Severus lui raconte sur comment il a trouvé Harry chez Pétunia.

\- Je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh de l'examiner, dit doucement Ariel. Mais avant, il faudra changer son apparence. Il ressemble trop à Potter. Et le Harry de ici est chez lui. Ça ferait bizarre qu'il soit ici aussi.

\- Je vais faire une potion d'adoption par le sang, dit Severus en donnant des quartiers de pomme à Harry. Tout ce qui est Potter disparaitra pour me ressembler.

\- Certes, mais les yeux de Lily sont trop facilement reconnaissables. Je vais faire de même, soutient la jeune femme. Il aura les yeux des Black, ou les tiens, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, ce qui serait très bien aussi.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ariel prend doucement Harry dans ses bras pour aller le changer dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle métamorphose une table de chevet en petit lit à barreaux et y dépose l'enfant qui somnole déjà. Elle passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son futur fils avec affection pour l'aider à s'endormir. Une fois que Harry dort à point fermés, Ariel guide Severus vers son laboratoire et rit doucement en le voyant inspecter les lieux d'un œil critique. Il semble déjà prendre pour acquis que c'est lui qui fera la potion d'adoption, mais la jeune femme le ramène vite sur terre en lui rappelant qu'ils sont chez elle et qu'ici, c'est elle, l'enseignante de potions.

\- Désolé, l'habitude, s'excuse Severus en reculant de la table de travail du labo.

\- Je comprends, répond la directrice de Serpentard. Je réagirais probablement de la même façon si c'est moi qui avait atterrie dans votre version du monde. Mais on pourrait toujours la faire ensemble. Une personne compétente dans ce château, à par moi, cela va de soit, ne serait pas du luxe!

Severus esquisse un sourire en acquiesçant. Ariel lui propose donc de préparer les ingrédient pendant qu'elle s'occupe du chaudron, des ustensiles et une plaque chauffante.

\- Pourquoi une plaque chauffante? Demande le Maître des Potions. Une simple flamme bleue est suffisant, non?

\- En effet, mais la chaleur dégagée par la plaque chauffante Moldue est beaucoup plus précise que la flamme. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est Moldue, qu'il faut automatiquement la rejeter. Le stylo est probablement le meilleur exemple en ce monde. La meilleure invention Moldue sur cette terre et les autres! J'ai toujours détestée écrire avec une plume et un encrier. J'ai convertie tellement d'élèves pendant que j'étudiais ici que Minerva a fini par accepter que l'on donne nos devoirs écrits de cette façon.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté le coup à l'époque, répond Severus, perdu dans ses réflexions.

La potion prend 2 heures et à faire et moins d'une demie heure plus tard, Ariel entend Harry gazouiller dans sa chambre. Elle se précipite vers lui, change sa couche après lui avoir donné un bain et lui remet ses vêtements après leur avoir donné un coup de baguette pour qu'ils redeviennent propres.

\- Tu es prête? Demande Severus avec le biberon qui contient la potion avec leur sang.

\- Tout à fait, sourit la jeune femme en prenant le biberon pour le donner à boire à Harry.

Bien installé sur les cuisses de Ariel, le gamin boit toute la potion sans se plaindre, malgré le goût horrible de ce truc. Il n'a pas mangé ou but souvent, chez les Dursley, alors il accepte avec gratitude tout ce que ces deux personnes lui donnent. Il a l'impression bizarre qu'il peut leur faire confiance. Même celui qu'il appelait papa, il y a un moment, ne lui procurait pas un sentiment de sécurité aussi fort que ce que l'homme en noir dégageait. Pour ce qui est de la jeune femme qui le tient contre elle, s'était un autre genre de sécurité. Comme un force tranquille. Comme une rivière qui n'a l'air de rien, mais qui peut tout balayer sur son passage si elle en avait envie.

\- Maintenant que tu as tout bu, il va falloir faire un gros dodo, dit doucement Ariel en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu vas voir, quand tu te réveilleras, tu ressembleras à Severus, dit-elle en pointant le Maître des Potions du doigt. Tu seras très mignon.

\- Vi, dit Harry en baillant une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne crois pas que me ressembler sera à son avantage, dit doucement Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit la jeune femme en se levant gracieusement pour remettre Harry dans le petit lit.

Environs 8 heures plus tard, Harry se réveille enfin. Ses cheveux tirent un peu plus sur le brun et sont légèrement ondulés, ses yeux sont gris acier, son nez est plus allongé et pointu, comme celui de Ariel. Pour le reste, il a surtout de Severus Rogue.

\- Il était mignon avant, mais là, il est magnifique, soupire Ariel en prenant Harry dans ses bras avec amour.

\- Il te ressemble, dit simplement Severus.

\- Plus à toi qu'à moi, dit doucement la jeune femme. Il va falloir lui choisir un autre nom. Si il s'appelle Harry, ici, ça va faire bizarre.

\- Et que penses-tu de Salazar? Propose l'homme en noir avec un léger sourire.

\- J'aime bien, mais on a une tradition, dans ma famille. On a tous un nom qui a un lien avec l'astronomie. Mon nom me vient de l'unes des lunes d'Uranus, Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Grand Chien, Regulus l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Lion, Orion est une constellation.

\- Nous ne serions pas ici, sans toi, dit Severus. Je te laisse choisir.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, Ariel a enfin choisit le nom de leur fils.

\- Je pense que Alioth Severus Salazar lui irait très bien, dit Ariel avec un sourire rayonnant. Et si on l'appelle Ali au lieu de Harry, il s'habituera rapidement.

\- L'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de la Grande Ourse, dit pensivement le nouveau père. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup. Et comme mon nom n'a aucune valeur, ici, je te suggère de lui donner le tien, si tu le souhaites.

\- Pourquoi pas les deux? J'ai maintenant un héritier, et il est, maintenant à moitié toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ne sois pas relié à cet enfant de nom. C'est toi qui a fait tout les efforts pour le retrouver et l'amener jusqu'ici.

Après un hochement de tête sec de la part de Severus, Ariel caresse avec affection les cheveux de Alioth.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde, Alioth Severus Salazar Rogue-Black.

Severus s'occupe de faire un faux acte de naissance Moldu pour son nouveau fils avec lui comme père et Ariel comme mère. Ariel lui propose d'aller chercher Pompom pour qu'elle examine le petit pendant que Severus l'attend ici avec Ali.

\- Doux Merlin! Ariel, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton fils? Demande la Médicomage.

\- Avec ce qui est arrivé avec… avec Severus Gaunt, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque avec Ali et Sev, dit Ariel qui jouait très bien la comédie en y mettant une part de vérité. Quand Severus m'a fait perdre le bébé je… je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon fils par la suite, alors que j'étais avec une autre personne. Sev et moi l'avions confié à des gens en qui nous avions confiance. Mais il semble que ces personnes ne la méritaient pas. Alors j'aimerais que vous puissiez l'examiner et nous dire ce qu'il en est.

\- Bien sûr, ma chère. Et comment s'appelle ce petit ange?

Comme si Harry avait compris la question, il se tourne vers Pompom avec un grand sourire dans les bras de Severus.

\- Ali. Moi, Ali.

\- Il s'appelle Alioth, madame, dit le Maître des Potions.

\- Et bien, mon bonhomme, on va t'examiner pour pouvoir rassurer papa et maman, qu'en penses-tu?

Mme Pomfresh tend les mains vers le garçon et Ali regarde son père avec une question silencieuse dans le regard. Comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller vers cette vieille dame.

\- Tout ira bien, Ali. On reste là, dit-il à son fils qui semble se détendre en tendant les bras vers la Médicomage.

\- Quel enfant charmant, ne peut s'empêcher Pompom. Et tes yeux lui vont très bien, Ariel.

\- Avec le visage de Sev, il ne peut être qu'à croquer, dit malicieusement la jeune femme avec un sourire séducteur vers le Sev en question, qui rougit légèrement.

Après une batterie de testes qui prend une demi heure, la Médicomage leur dit la même chose que ce que Severus a découvert plus tôt dans la journée. Pomfresh leur dit quelles potions lui donner et en une semaine, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Et… pour les gens qui s'occupaient, ou du moins, qui devaient s'occuper de lui, demande la Médicomage.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en suis occupé, dit le Maître des Potions avec un regard entendu vers Ariel qui acquiesce de la tête à la vieille dame.

\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. J'espère seulement qu'ils ont payé à la hauteur de ce qu'ils ont fait à ce charmant jeune homme. Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai pas un mot à Mr Gaunt-Prince.

Sur ce, Pompom leur souhaite une bonne soirée et retourne à l'infirmerie avec le nouveau dossier médical de Alioth Rogue-Black.

Pendant la soirée, Ariel est surprise de voir son petit frère débouler dans son salon, le souffle court.

\- Reg! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Il… il est… il est arrivé quelque chose… sur la tapisserie familiale à la maison, dit Regulus en reprenant son souffle. Dessus, tu… tu as un fils. Avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Mais… c'est impossible.

\- Regulus, ce n'est pas impossible. Pour protéger Ali de Gaunt, je l'avais confié à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme il ne le traitait pas bien, son père et moi l'avons récupéré et on va s'en occuper maintenant.

Regulus regarde sa sœur comme si elle était la pire des traitresse un instant avant que son visage ne s'illumine et qu'il la prenne fermement dans ses bras.

\- Alors c'est vrai, je suis tonton? Demande le jeune Black.

\- Oui Reg. Je te présente ton neveu, Alioth Severus Salazar Rogue-Black, dit-elle en lui mettant Harry dans les bras.

\- Severus? Pas…

\- Non, Reg, pas CE Severus là, dit Ariel avec un sourire apaisant.

\- Wow! On a le même nez, dit le jeune homme de 19 ans en regardant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Ariel demande à son petit frère si il peut l'excuser un moment, elle va chercher le père de Ali. Ça ne sera pas long. Une fois dans sa chambre avec le Maître des Potions, elle lui explique la situation. Elle lui propose de prendre Regulus comme parrain pour leur fils, si il est d'accord. Sev n'y voit aucun inconvénient en espérant de toutes les fibres de son corps que le Regulus d'ici est comme le Regulus qu'il a connu dans sa réalité.

\- C'est le Black le plus responsable de nous trois, dit Ariel en riant doucement.

\- Le Regulus que j'ai connu l'était aussi, dit Sev avec nostalgie.

\- Était?

\- Je te promets de t'expliquer.

Severus suit donc la jeune femme dans le salon et reste choqué devant Regulus qui a Alioth dans les bras. Il revoit son ami Reg, celui avec qui il se protégeait contre les Maraudeurs, celui avec qui il a pris la Marque, celui avec qui il a douté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui est mort en essayant de se racheter.

\- Bon soir, dit le plus jeune des Black. Je suis Regulus Black, le frère cadet de Ariel.

\- Severus Rogue, se présente le Maître des Potions en présentant sa main à Regulus.

Regulus redonne le bébé à sa sœur qui va un peu plus loin et Regulus serre la main tendue, mais avant de la relâcher, il s'approche de l'homme en noir au point que seul quelques centimètres séparent leur visage.

\- Je ne te connais pas, mais je te jure sur la tête de Ariel que si tu lui fais du mal, comme l'autre enfoiré, tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir un autre enfant de ton existence. Compris?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait? Demande Severus entre ses dents.

Il ne connaissait même pas Ariel. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait, il y a moins de 24 heures. Mais depuis qu'il s'est confié à elle devant le miroir, il se sent comme… connecté à elle.

\- Gaunt-Prince c'est défoulé sur Ariel pour se venger de Sirius, explique Reg. Quand elle est tombée enceinte de lui et qu'elle a atteint les 6 mois de grossesse, il est allé à l'institue de potion de Paris, où Ariel étudiait et il l'a violement poussé dans les escaliers. Elle a perdu le bébé et elle a failli y rester. Quelques mois avant, il avait commencé à l'isoler. Elle ne parlait presque plus à personne, elle ne disait rien de sa vie privée. Et quand on a commencé à voir les bleus sur son corps, Lily a réussi à la convaincre de le quitter. Mais comme il est le fils du Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'a retrouvé à Paris et… c'est la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Elle a finit ses études sous un charme de Fidelitas modifié pour cacher l'identité d'un individu, et non un endroit. Quand elle a commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, il a souvent tenté de la revoir. Mais Dumbledore lui refusait l'accès au château. Comme il est, plus ou moins, le père spirituel du Ministre Gaunt, il n'a jamais essayé de lui faire changer d'avis. Ce Severus Gaunt-Prince est un monstre, crache Regulus en relâchant la main de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je veillerai sur eux, lui promet Severus.

Le Maître des Potion reste pensif. Sa version de lui dans ce monde n'est pas très reluisante. Il aurait vraiment tourné comme ça si il n'avait pas eu l'enfance de merde qu'il a eu? Il espère bien que non!

La soirée avance doucement et Ariel soupir de découragement quand une biche argentée atterrie en plein milieu du salon en ouvrant la gueule.

\- Sirius nous a dit qu'il y avait eu du mouvement sur votre tapisserie familiale, dit la voix de Lily. Je t'attends à la maison avec les Maraudeurs pour avoir des explications. Et n'oublies pas d'amener ce Severus Rogue et le petit Alioth avec toi!

\- Les nouvelles vont vites, à ce que je vois, dit Regulus en se levant d'un fauteuil avec Ali dans ses bras. Allez, filleul, dit-il doucement, va voir papa. Maman va devoir s'expliquer et ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, rajoute-t-il en riant doucement.

\- Merci de ta sollicitude, Reg, dit la jeune femme en reprenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Pas de quoi, sœurette, dit Reg en rigolant avant de partir par la cheminée.

Severus s'avance doucement vers la jeune femme et cette dernière lui demande de se rappeler qu'il n'a jamais rencontré cette version des Maraudeurs en le suppliant du regard de ne pas s'emporter.

\- Ici, Gaunt-Prince a été bien plus une ordure que ce que Potter et compagnie a pue me faire, de ce que j'ai compris, dit doucement le Maître des Potions en posant une main rassurante dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, essaye encore de le défendre Ariel.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai vécu avec un homme violent envers sa femme et crois moi, il n'y a rien qui peut excuser ce genre de comportement.

Comme si Alioth comprenait ce qui se passait, il pose sa petite tête dans le coup de la jeune femme et frotte doucement son petit nez pointu contre la peau douce et fraiche de sa nouvelle mère, comme pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme resserre ses bras autour de l'enfant et souffle un bon coup avant d'entrer dans l'âtre avec Severus à ses côté et leur fils dans ses bras.

\- Ariel! Ma chérie! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? Demande immédiatement Lily qui s'était précipité près de la cheminée dès qu'elle a crépitée.

\- Parce que l'homme que je fuis est le fils du patron de ton mari, dit doucement la Serpentard en donnant Ali à Severus pour répondre à l'étreinte de la rousse.

Ariel caresse avec tendresse la joue du Maître des Potions quand il voit Lily et que son souffle se coince dans sa gorge.

\- N'oublies pas, lui murmure la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui, ce n'est pas vraiment elle, après avoir posé un baiser léger sur la joue de l'homme en noir.

\- C'est… difficile, lui répond-t-il sur le même ton.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, dit simplement Ariel.

Une fois arrivée au salon, Lily, en parfaite hôtesse, présente Severus Rogue à tout le monde: Sirius Black, James Potter, leur fils Harry, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

À sa surprise, Ariel lui dit qu'ils devraient être honnête avec eux et leur dire la vérité, du moins en partie. Par Legilimancie, Severus comprends à quoi Ariel fait référence. Il hoche sèchement la tête pour donner son accord. Elle les connait plus que lui, il suivra sa suggestion.

\- Pour être honnête, dit la jeune femme une fois que tout le monde est installé, je n'ai pas pue vous dire la vérité sur Severus et Alioth avant parce que je ne les connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui.

\- QUOI!? S'exclament tout le monde en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

Elle leur explique qu'elle a vue Severus pour la première fois au travers du miroir ce matin. De son côté, le même miroir était une toile de nature morte avant qu'il ne lance un Finite dessus sans le faire exprès.

\- J'étais marié à Ariel, dans ma réalité, dit Severus avec plus d'émotion qu'à son habitude. Il y a quelques jours, elle… elle s'est fait assassiner par un mage noir qui sévit dans ma réalité. Alioth et moi, habitions à Poudlard. J'étais professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et Ariel, de potions. J'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai… quand j'ai vue ma femme dans le miroir ce matin. Ali et moi l'avons perdu i peine deux mois et là, elle était là, juste devant moi.

Avec ses compétences en Legilimancie et en Occlumancie, il était facile pour lui de modifier des souvenirs sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit. Il demande à Lady Potter si c'est possible de leur montrer quelques souvenirs grâce à une pensine et James Potter en fait apparaître une devant lui. Il y met quelques souvenirs anodins de son amitié avec Lily, comment ils se sont rencontré quand ils étaient enfants, quelques souvenirs de Poudlard, où il y rajoute la personne de Ariel. Ses études en potions à Paris avec Ariel, une fois de plus. Et finalement, le souvenir de quand il a trouvé Lily, morte dans la chambre de son fils, mais remplacée par Ariel et Harry ayant l'apparence de Alioth.

\- Merlin! Alors… Ariel est vraiment morte d'où tu viens? Demande Sirius Black, plus qu'ébranlé.

\- En effet, dans ce monde, mon fils est orphelin de mère, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour du bébé. Il y avait une prophétie et Dumbledore a dit que ça concernait Ali. Alors on a décidé de se cacher pour le protéger. Mais notre Gardien du Secret s'est fait enlevé et torturé. À bout de force, il a fini par avouer et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué.

\- Qui s'était? Demande Potter.

\- Regulus, dit Sev d'un air impassible.

\- Donc, mon frère et ma sœur sont morts… c'est complètement dingue! Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après?

\- C'est le sacrifice de sa mère qui a sauvé Ali. Elle avait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Dumbledore a dit que le sort de mort avait rebondit sur lui et était retourné vers l'envoyeur. Donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Mais sans Ariel, je n'avais plus vraiment goût à rien. Alors que j'ai vue ce miroir et le reflet de la femme que j'ai toujours aimé dedans. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de prendre ma décision et de le traverser avec mon fils.

Tout le reste de la nuit, Severus est surpris de s'entendre aussi bien avec cette version des Maraudeurs. Il en apprend un peu plus sur sa version dans ce monde et il trouve que c'est vraiment un ignoble personnage. Il ressemble plus à Tobias Rogue qu'autre chose.

\- Sev, ça va? Lui demande doucement Ariel en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Je réalise que ici, c'est moi, le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Severus, dit doucement la jeune femme en lui caressent la joue avec tendresse, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que Gaunt-Prince a fait, ou pas.

\- Elle a raison, Rogue, dit Sirius sous le hochement de tête des autres Maraudeurs et de Lily. Heu… Ariel, où est mon neveu?

\- Il dort avec Harry, dit Lily. Il sont si mignons ensemble. On dirait deux frères. Severus, quand est né Alioth?

\- Le 31 juillet 1980. Il aura un an et demi à la fin du mois.

\- Il est né le même jour que Harry, s'enthousiasme Remus. Et ton anniversaire à toi, Severus, c'est quand?

\- Le 9 janvier, répond le Maître des Potions, méfiant. Pourquoi?

Lily propose au couple de fêter l'anniversaire du père de Alioth ici, le 9 janvier. Comme tout le monde semble d'accord avec l'idée, Severus accepte avec retenue. Un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève, James et Sirius s'isolent un moment pour discuter entre eux.

\- Tu te rends comptes, demande Sirius à son meilleur ami. Si ce que Rogue a dit est vrai, et avec les souvenirs qu'il nous a montré, je n'en doute pas, il pourrait prétendre au titre de Lord Prince et ça glisserait sous le nez de cet enflure de Gaunt-Prince.

\- Et alors? Demande Cornedrue.

\- Et alors? Et alors! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour lui, à part le pouvoir?

\- Idiot! Son futur titre de Lord, bien sûr! Et comme il est né le 10 janvier, Sev est son aîné de quelques heures. Ça pourrait suffire et en plus, comparé à Gaunt, Severus a un héritier. Mais il faudrait le convaincre de se déclarer à Gringotts, dit James.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il raterait une occasion de venger sa femme?

\- Ariel n'est pas vraiment sa femme, lui rappelle le père de Harry.

\- Tu les as vue? Ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant. C'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vue Ariel comme ça. Elle semble si… épanouie!

Fiers de cette suggestion, ils retournent dans le salon où Ariel s'est endormie entre les bras de Severus et Lily était allé se coucher dans son lit. Sirius prend donc la parole et explique leur proposition à celui qui a été son beau-frère dans une autre réalité. Severus resserre ses bras doucement autour de sa plus ou moins femme et les écoute attentivement. Il doit s'avouer que la chose est tentante. Couper l'herbe sous le pied de cet abrutit. Il a déjà la fortune des Potter, des Black et des Prince en plus de ses économies d'enseignant dans ses affaires, il n'a pas besoin de l'argent que la « chefferie » de la famille Prince, ici, peut lui apporter. Mais il doit s'avouer que rabattre le caquet de cet homme pathétique sur son prétendu pouvoir serait très satisfaisant.

Severus suit lentement Potter avec Ariel dans ses bras vers une chambre d'amis du Manoir Potter. Il sent la jeune femme resserrer doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules, le visage dans son cou.

\- C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi détendue avec qui que se soit, dit Potter en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où ils dormiront. Lily a laissé une robe de nuit pour Ariel et un de mes pyjama pour toi. Il va sûrement être trop court, alors modifies le comme tu en as besoin.

\- Merci, j'aimerais voir Alioth, avant d'aller dormir, demande Severus.

\- Bien sûr. Quand tu auras les bras libres, je te montrerai la chambre de Harry. Ton fils y dort aussi.

Sev hoche sèchement la tête et va porter Ariel dans le grand lit moelleux. Il la déshabille d'un devestio sans vraiment la regarder, quoi que l'envie ne manque pas, et la rhabille tout aussi rapidement de la robe de nuit de satin verte d'un coup de baguette. Il l'installe confortablement dans les draps et sort ensuite de la chambre. Severus suit Potter quelques portes plus loin et le Lord le fait entrer dans la nurserie à pas de loup. Quand Sev regarde son nouveau fils, il ne peut qu'être attendri par la vue. Alioth dort en cuillère derrière Harry avec son petit bras gauche autour de lui, comme si il voulait le protéger du monde.

\- Je vois que ton fils a hérité de ton instinct protecteur, dit doucement James en regardant les deux garçons dormir.

\- Il semblerait, dit Sev avec un léger sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Et si tu acceptes notre proposition, rajoute Potter, Sirius et moi nous nous engageons à t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir pour devenir Lord. Que se soit les lois, la bienséance, les coutumes et la culture sorcières, la garde-robe, tout!

\- J'ai déjà certaines bases, dit Sev en levant un sourcil. Mais merci de ta proposition. Je te donne un réponse après quelques heures de sommeil et en avoir discuter avec Ariel.

Sur ce, James le reconduit vers la chambre d'amis et souhaite une bonne nuit au père de celui qui semble déjà être le meilleur ami de Harry.

Rendu dans la chambre, Severus va prendre une bonne douche dans la salle de bain avenante et s'habille du pyjama de Potter. D'un sort, il l'ajuste légèrement et le rallonge au niveau des jambes et des bras avant de se glisser entre les draps, a une bonne distance de la jeune femme. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il réalise avec joie que c'est inutile. Ariel s'approche de lui dans son sommeil et se glisse contre lui. Il lève son bras pour qu'elle puisse être plus confortable contre son flan et la jeune femme lève la tête, sans se réveiller, pour que Severus y passe son bras gauche. Severus entour Ariel de ses bras puissants et la jeune femme lâche un doux soupire de bien-être en se callant dans son étreinte.

Le Maître des Potions est surpris de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois qu'il va dormir avec quelqu'un. Doucement, il sent les doigts fins et délicats de la potionniste caresser la peau de son torse sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sev ressent alors comme une décharge électrique et une vague de désir le submerger. Mais elle dort, il n'est pas question qu'il fasse quoi que se soit. L'homme se contente donc d'apprécier les caresses de Ariel. Il finit par s'endormir pour la première fois de sa vie, la tête en paix. Ici, Lily est vivante, Harry et Alioth sont en sécurité, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour les Maraudeurs et Ariel est blotti confortablement contre lui.

Dans son sommeil, il fait l'un des rêves les plus bizarre de sa vie. Il a 16 ans et il se fait attaquer par les Maraudeurs dans un des couloirs des cachots de Poudlard, dans son ancienne réalité. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils ont des fils aux articulations, comme les pantins de bois. Quand le jeune Serpentard lève la tête vers le haut des ficelles, il voit Dumbledore, avec des croix de bois qui contrôle les 4 Gryffondor. Il regarde ensuite les visages des Maraudeurs, et il frissonne en ne voyant que des regard vide, mort. Les 4 adolescents lèvent leur baguette vers lui et disent à l'unisson :

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Les 4 rayons verts se précipitent vers lui et il se réveille en sursaut et en sueur dans le lit de la chambre d'amis qu'il occupe avec Ariel.

\- Sev, tout va bien, dit la voix douce et inquiète de la directrice de Serpentard. Tu es en sécurité, Sev, tout va bien.

Elle le sert contre elle en lui caressant lentement les cheveux. La tête contre la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme, Severus fronce des sourcils, perdu, avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis là, Sev, répète Ariel avec douceur.

\- Un… un cauchemar, c'est tout, essaye de la rassurer le Maître des Potions.

\- Si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là, dit-elle sans insister.

\- En fait… Je… Je pense que tout ce qui est arrivé, dans mon monde, est la faute de Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Est-ce que vous avez un Gellert Grindelwald ici?

\- En effet, c'est le directeur de l'institut Durmstrang, dit Ariel, sans comprendre.

\- Je crois que Alioth et moi avons atterris dans un monde où Albus Dumbledore est un homme bien, dit doucement Severus. D'où je viens, nous avons eu deux grandes guerres, lui explique Severus. La première, qui a pris fin en 1945, Albus a vaincu Grindelwald et l'a fait emprisonner à Nurmengard, une prison qu'il a lui-même faite construire pour y emprisonner ses opposants. Par la suite, nous avons eu Tom Jedusor, qui disparait un certain nombres d'années après sa scolarité, en 1943 et qui revient, quelques temps plus tard, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Mais ici, Albus l'a pris visiblement sous son aile et la guidé de la meilleur des façons. Alors que d'où je viens, Dumbledore méprise tout ce qui est Serpentard, Magie Noire, Sand-Pur… C'est un manipulateur de génie, mais extrêmement dangereux.

\- Et… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre ça? Demande la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que mon cauchemar m'y a aidé, dit simplement Severus en reposant sa tête contre la poitrine de Ariel.

La jeune femme comprend qu'il n'a plus envie d'en parler pour le moment. Elle remonte les draps sur eux d'un geste négligeant de la main et le resserre contre elle avant de s'endormir de nouveau, Severus dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Severus ouvre les yeux, il est surpris de se sentir aussi bien. Sa tête monte et descend à un rythme lent et régulier et son bras se resserre sur ce qu'il repose. Sa main droit entre en contacte avec un tissus doux et il ne peut s'empêcher de caresser doucement la matière.

\- Mmmmm, entend-t-il soupirer au dessus de sa tête.

Il lève donc la tête et voit le sourire rayonnant de Ariel qui le regarde avec des yeux flamboyants.

\- Tu as un don pour réveiller une femme, toi, dit-elle doucement en passant une main avec tendresse dans les cheveux du Maître des Potions. J'espère que tu ne t'arrêteras pas en si bon chemin, ajoute-t-elle, malicieuse.

\- Et que souhaites-tu que je continues, exactement? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil.

Ariel bouge un peu pour être à sa hauteur dans l'immense lit confortable à souhait et passe ses bras délicats autour du cou de Severus.

\- Ais-je ta permission? Demande la jeune femme avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Absolument, souffle Severus contre les lèvres de la potionniste.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Ariel pose ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'elle souhaite comme amant avec impatience. Elle colle son corps contre le sien et passe sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de celles de Severus. Il entrouvre immédiatement les lèvres et la langue de la jeune femme s'y engouffre immédiatement. Sev n'en revient pas, jamais on ne l'a embrassé comme ça. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé, point. Il ne se leurre pas, il sait qu'il est laid, qu'il n'a rien d'intéressant à offrir, qu'il est froid, sarcastique, désabusé et souvent méchant. Mais depuis qu'il a discuté avec Ariel, la première fois, il ressent quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Il sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas affectueuse envers lui pour son argent. Elle ignore complètement qu'il en a 5 ou 6 fois plus qu'elle. Depuis qu'il a traversé ce miroir avec Alioth, il a l'impression qu'il peut enfin se permettre d'être la personne qu'il a toujours voulu être, avec Ariel et leur fils.

Severus est maladroit dans ce baiser, mais Ariel ne lui fait aucunement ressentir. Elle le guide en douceur dans cette nouvelle intimité que Severus n'a jamais expérimentée. Sev prend un peu plus d'assurance quand il sent les caresses de la jeune femme sur sa peau, sous la chemise du pyjama qu'il porte, les soupirs et les gémissement appréciateurs de Ariel contre ses lèvres qui forment un sourire malgré lui. Il passe doucement ses mains longues et élégantes sous la chemise de nuit courte et légère de la jeune femme et se rappelle qu'elle est complètement nue dessous, ce qui ne semble pas la déranger le moins du monde.

\- Avant de faire ça avec toi, lui murmure Severus, il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Ariel qui suspend tout mouvement en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça à la légère, Ariel. Je suis une personne très… possessive.

\- J'ai compris, lui dit doucement la jeune femme. Je te promets qu'aussi longtemps que tu auras envie de vivre ça avec moi, il n'y aura que toi, lui confirme la jeune femme qui à l'air d'apprécier la perspective.

\- Excellent, où on en était? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil.

La jeune femme éclate de rire en se couchant sur lui. Ariel n'a jamais ressentie ça avec qui que se soit. Chaque touché de Sev sur sa peau lui procure un sentiment d'appartenance et de sécurité inégalé. Chaque baiser l'a consume toute entière, elle a l'impression que n'être qu'un brasiller entre ses mains. Avec ses gestes hésitants et réfléchis, Ariel comprend que si ce n'est pas sa première fois, ce n'est pas sa millième non plus. Elle décide donc de rendre CETTE fois la plus agréable et jouissive qui soit. La jeune femme focus toute son attention sur son amant. Les caresses, les baisers, même les légères griffures font pousser des soupires de satisfaction au Maître des Potions. Elle le déshabille doucement et Severus voit tout le désir qui flambe dans les yeux d'argent de sa partenaire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a envie de lui, mais il n'a pas l'intention de chercher plus loin pour l'instant. Quand la jeune femme prend sa virilité en main, il jette la tête en arrière sous les vas et viens lents de Ariel. Il la sent descendre sur son corps en déposant des baisers brûlants sur sa peau pâle. Elle donne l'impression de déjà connaître son corps par cœur. Elle trouve instinctivement ses zones sensibles qu'elle goûte de ses lèvres, ses doigts et de sa langue. Les longs cheveux bouclés caressent sa peau pendant qu'elle continue de descendre sur lui. Sev sent alors la langue taquine de son amante sur la tête de sa virilité qui en palpite de satisfaction. C'est dans un râle appréciateur que la jeune femme la prend complètement en bouche sous le hoquet de surprise de l'homme nu sous elle. Après seulement 5 minutes de cette magnifique torture, Severus sent qu'il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Ariel… je…

\- Laisses toi aller, dit doucement Ariel en retournant à ses soins.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus lâche la pression dans l'antre chaud, humide et accueillant qu'est la bouche de la mère de son fils. Quand elle revient près de lui, Severus se sent mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demande nerveusement Ariel en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Non! Non, pas du tout. Je… Je suis désolé, dit-il en fuyant son regard.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai… l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, dit-il en se raidissant.

\- Sev, dit doucement Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux, personnellement, j'ai adorée ça. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec une personne qui semblait autant apprécier ce que je lui faisais. Et ici, on est en temps de paix. On a tout le temps du monde pour apprendre à se connaître, dont de cette façon aussi.

\- Je me rattraperai, dit Severus en la prenant étroitement contre lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Après encre quelques minutes à être collés l'un à l'autre, Ariel lui propose de venir prendre une douche avec elle.

Une fois dans la cabine de douche, Severus a l'impression que c'est exactement le bon moment pour se rattraper. Il prend l'éponge de mer et commence doucement à laver le corps fin de Ariel avec attention. Une fois qu'ils sont tout les deux propres et rincés, Sev commence à la masser en douceur et sent Ariel devenir molle entre ses mains. Il passe lentement ses mains vers l'avant du corps de la jeune femme et caresse ses seins délicatement en pinçant doucement les pointes. Ariel passe ses bras derrière le cou du Maître des Potions pour se tenir et son amant ravie ses lèvres avec gourmandise. La jeune femme prend doucement la main droite de Severus dans la sienne et la guide vers son intimité déjà inondée. Severus semble savoir instinctivement quoi faire. Il fait de légers mouvement circulaire sur le clitoris de Ariel de son pouce tout en entrant deux doigts en elle. La jeune femme sent la bouche avide de Severus dans son cou alors qu'il continue de prendre son sein gauche à pleine main et stimuler son bouton des plaisirs. Après un orgasme foudroyant, Ariel se tourne vers lui et il la prend dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Après un sort de contraception en magie sans baguette, Ariel s'empale tout entière sur le membre plus que vigoureux de Severus. Il la calle en douleur contre le mur de marbre blanc et la pilonne sans ménagement alors que Ariel le tient par les épaules et ses longues jambes entour la taille de son amant. Severus sort du corps de la jeune femme pour y revenir rapidement.

\- Oui! Sev! Encore!

Severus recommence et recommence pendant que Ariel sert ses muscles vaginaux le plus possible pour le sentir d'avantage en elle.

\- Je dois avouer que tu t'es admirablement bien rattrapé, dit la jeune femme, le souffle court, en redescendant des bras de Severus.

\- Ce fût un plaisir, dit Severus avec un fin sourire.

\- Plaisir partagé, dit-elle en riant doucement. Mais je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de reprendre une douche.

Une fois qu'ils sont enfin prêts, Ariel se rhabille avec les vêtements de la veille avec un sort de rafraichissement et fait la même chose sur ceux de Sev qui la remercie d'un baiser dans le cou en prenant ses vêtements.

\- Ha! Vous êtes enfin là! Dit Lily, dans la salle à manger du Manoir avec Harry et Alioth, chacun sur une chaise avec une petit banc pour être à la bonne hauteur. Ce petit bonhomme était impatient de vous revoir, ajoute-t-elle avec un tendre sourire vers le petit brun aux yeux aciers.

\- Mama! Dit Ali en tendant les bras vers Ariel.

\- Coucou, mon bébé, répond la potionniste en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu as bien dormi?

\- Vie! Avec Hahy! Dit-il en pointant Harry du doigt. Potéger Hahy!

\- Tu as protégé Harry cette nuit? Demande James en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Vi, dit gravement Alioth. Papa potéger Mama. Moi, potéger Hahy.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon ange, dit doucement Ariel. Mais ici, il n'y a pas de méchant monsieur qui s'en prendra à nous. Tout va bien, mon cœur. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ici.

Le regard de Alioth semble concentré un moment et il finit par passer ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère et la sert fort contre lui. Il a déjà perdu une maman, il n'est pas question qu'il en perde une autre. Il a bien compris que Lily, ici, était la maman de l'autre Harry et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la lui prendre. De toutes façons, il aimait déjà sa nouvelle maman. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être encore plus proche d'elle que celle qu'il avait avant. Bien sûr, il adorait ses parents d'avant. Mais ceux là avaient quelque chose de spécial qu'il ne comprend pas. Il vit avec, c'est tout. Ariel met doucement Ali dans les bras de Sev qui le prend avec aisance pendant que sa compagne met une demi dose de potion nutritive dans un biberon de jus de pomme de son fils. Le petit garçon prend le biberon avec un grand sourire et le boit lentement en regardant tout autour de lui avec intérêt.

\- Je vois qu'il a hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère, dit doucement Lily avec un regard séducteur vers l'autre jeune femme.

Severus pince les lèvres de contrariété. Ariel sourit doucement à son amant et demande à la Gryffondor si elle peut lui parler en privé, un instant. Lily la guide donc vers la cuisine et demande aux elfes de maison de les laisser seul moment.

\- Écoute, Lily, soupire la brune, j'ai adoré tout les moment qu'on a passé ensemble. Mais maintenant que Sev est là, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer de bâtir quelque chose de solide avec lui. Et ça passe aussi par…

\- La fidélité, dit Lys avec un tendre sourire. J'ai compris à la seconde où vous êtes entré dans la salle à manger tout à l'heure. Et ton sourire désolé était plus qu'explicite. Ne te méprend pas, je suis heureuse que tu acceptes de vouloir vivre quelque chose depuis Gaunt… Mais… reste prudente quand même. D'accord?

\- Merci, Lys, dit Ariel avec les yeux emplis de reconnaissance en la prenant dans ses bras. Et tu sais que si tu veux améliorer les performances de ton mari, tu peux aussi juste lui dire ce que tu veux.

\- Il va bien falloir, dit Lady Potter en riant. Allez! Va rejoindre ton mari et ton fils.

Ariel hoche la tête et retourne dans la salle à manger. Quand son regard croise celui de Severus, elle accroche les yeux de Sev avec les siens, comme pour lui faire passer un message qu'il comprend, au soulagement de la jeune femme. Il plonge en douceur dans son esprit et elle lui montre son souvenir de la cuisine avec Lily.

\- Je t'ai promis qu'il n'y aurait que toi, dit Ariel dans son esprit.

Elle voit l'éclair de soulagement dans le regard du Maître des Potions et elle sait qu'il a tout compris. James s'approche du Maître des Potions et lui demande si il a fait son choix concernant le titre de Lord de sa famille maternelle.

\- Moins ce malade à de pouvoir, et mieux ça sera pour tout le monde, Sev, lui dit James.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé? Demande l'homme en noir en levant un sourcil.

\- Je… désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est bon, Potter. Je ne m'y attendais juste pas. D'où je viens, c'est à moi que vous vous en preniez, pas à Gaunt-Prince.

\- Écoute, Severus. Ce n'était pas nous! Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que l'autre moi ait pue te faire. De ce que j'ai vue pour le moment, t'es un gars génial et tu rends la personne que je considère comme une sœur heureuse. Ce… Ce Gaunt-Prince, il lui a fait vivre des choses horribles. Pourquoi? Je n'ai que des doutes, mais pas de preuves. Pour se venger de Sirius, qui s'en ait pris à lui quand il a commencé à sortir avec Ariel. Pour avoir un titre de Lord de plus et avoir plus de poids au Magenmagot, pour avoir un héritier au plus vite et aller chercher le titre de Lord de sa mère le plus vite possible. Il était dans une colère noire quand il a appris que Ariel avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ce gars est un monstre, Severus. Je t'en pris, aide nous à protéger Ariel de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demande simplement Severus en se promettant de demander des explications à sa compagne.

\- Ariel! Je t'emprunte ton homme pour la journée! Dit James d'un ton enjoué en passant son bras autour des épaules de Sev pour le guider vers son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il reçoit la visite inattendue, mais bienvenue, de son fils de cœur. Mais Albus fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude quand il voit l'air grave de Tom.

\- Tom, que se passe-t-il, mon garçon?

\- Albus, je ne sais pas ou j'ai échoué, avec Severus, soupire le dit Tom en s'affalant dans le fauteuil où il s'assoit depuis qu'il est entré dans ce bureau la première fois, à ses 11 ans.

\- Explique moi, dit patiemment le vieille homme en versant une tasse de thé à l'orange à son presque fils.

\- Je ne comprends plus mon fils, Albus. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il ait tout ce que je n'ai pas eu, une famille aimante, autant de jouets, de livres, de vêtements et tout ce qui s'achète dont il pourrait rêvé et Eileen semblait d'accord avec ça. Mais c'est ma faute, soupir Tom en se passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Il est devenu hautin, snob, arrogant, avare, égoïste et égocentrique à un niveau que je ne savait pas possible. Et ce qu'il a fait enduré à Ariel. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Albus. Jamais!

\- Tom, calme toi, dit Albus pour l'apaiser un peu. Tu n'es pas responsable du comportement de Severus envers Ariel. Il est vrai que quand on ne manque jamais de rien, c'est difficile de comprendre la valeur des choses, mais si ton fils a ce genre de comportement, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tom. Il aura 23 ans dans une semaine. Il a amplement l'âge de faire ses propres choix et d'assumer ce qu'il fait. Te souviens-tu, quand nous nous sommes vue, la première fois?

\- Comment oublier? Demande le Ministre Gaunt avec un sourire nostalgique. J'étais vraiment un petit con, à l'époque.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais maintenant que tu en parles, dit doucement Albus avec les yeux pétillants.

Tom éclate alors d'un rire tonitruant à ce vieux souvenir. Il avait carrément envoyé le grand Albus Dumbledore balader en pensant qu'il voulait l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire pour ramener Severus dans le droit chemin. J'en viens à penser que lui donner le peut de pouvoir que lui accorderait les sièges des Prince et des Gaunt au Magenmagot serait dangereux.

\- Et si tu le laissais voler de ses propres ailes? Propose le directeur.

\- Pour que se soit Abraxas qui se retrouve avec Severus chez lui parce qu'il aurait demandé à Lucius de l'héberger? À quoi bon?

\- Et son poste de directeur de recherches, à St-Mangouste?

Tom éclate d'un rire sans joie.

\- Il a falsifié ses références pour se faire engager, dit amèrement Tom. Il n'a jamais eu son diplôme de l'académie de potions. Il avait dupliqué les travaux de Ariel quand elle était l'apprentie d'Eileen. Il s'est approprié sa découverte de la potion Révèle-Loup. Le comité international d'étique des potions ont immédiatement vue la supercherie, il n'a jamais pue la recréer. Ariel y ajoute un ingrédient qu'elle n'avait pas noté et que Severus n'a jamais trouvé. Tellement brillante, cette fille. Pourquoi il gâche tout ce qu'il touche? Demande douloureusement l'homme à son mentor.

\- Peut-être croit-il que tout lui est acquis? Que tout lui est dû?

Tom reste perdu dans son désespoir de père alors que Severus Rogue se présente à Gringotts avec James Potter et Sirius Black pour réclamer le titre de Lord Prince avant que son double ne puisse le faire.

\- Techniquement, ce titre ne devrait revenir à un membre de la famille Prince que l'anneau de Lord juge digne, soit au 23 ans de ce membre, soit il a un héritier, dit un Gobelin à Severus.

\- J'ai un héritier, confirme l'homme en noir.

\- Parfait, mettez une goûte de sang sur ce parchemin pour voir si vous avez la possibilité de revendiquer le titre de Lord Prince.

Severus s'exécute et le Gobelin hausse un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes éligible, Mr Rogue. De plus, je vous suggère d'officialiser rapidement votre couple avec Lady Black. Ce faisant, vous cimenterez votre union et votre fils sera officiellement l'héritier de ces deux familles.

\- J'en discuterai avec Lady Black, promet Sev.

\- Maintenant, mettez la bague, que l'on voit ce que ça donne.

Le Gobelin lui tend une petite boîte en velours vert forêt avec la bague de Lord dedans. C'est plus que nerveux que le potionniste prend avec respect la bague et la passe à son index droit. Sev ressent alors comme une vague de douce chaleur à l'intérieur de lui. Comme si la magie de la bague et la sienne avaient communiées pour ne faire plus qu'une.

\- C'est… intense, comme sensation, dit lentement Sev en regardant James qui a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Génial! Elle t'a accepté! C'est une excellente nouvelle! S'enthousiasme Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Severus prend ensuite les responsabilités de Lord régnant, de chef de clan et de famille avant de s'ouvrir un compte et y mettre toute sa fortune personnelle et d'ouvrir un compte à Alioth avec tout ce qui appartient aux Potter et aux Black de son monde. Personne, à par lui et Alioth, ne pourront entrer dans ces coffres.

\- Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, dit Sirius avec un regard de prédateur.

\- Il parle de quoi là? Demande Sev à James.

\- De ta garde-robe, Sev, rit James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma garde-robe? Demande Severus.

\- Rien, justement, dit Black en riant. Tu n'as que ça, il faut que tu ressemble à un Lord, en plus d'en être un. Je connait les endroits parfaits pour ça. Tu as ta carte de crédit Moldue?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu en auras besoin. Allez! Viens! Insiste Black plus qu'impatient.

Pendant ce temps, Ariel retourne dans ses quartiers de Poudlard pour se changer pour la journée. Elle a plein de trucs à acheter pour Alioth. Il n'a pas de vêtements, pas de meubles, de jouets, de livres d'histoires.

De retour au Manoir Potter, Lys avait prêté des vêtements de Harry pour son officiel filleul. Il était beaucoup plus mince que son fils, mais un petit sort et ils semblaient sur mesure.

\- Et où tu me suggères d'aller pour les meubles? Je vais faire rajouter une chambre, dans mes quartiers, pour Ali.

\- Wood Enchanté, Ethan Wood est le meilleur ébéniste si tu veux quelque chose de sécuritaire pour Alioth. Il met des sorts sur les berceaux et les lits pour enfants pour qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir pour rien.

\- Hein? Demande Ariel avec dignité et raffinement.

\- Je t'explique. Si Harry veut sortir de son lit parce qu'il a peur, il a fait un cauchemar ou autre chose, il peut. Mais si c'est juste pour aller se balader dans la maison parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir et s'ennuie, il ne pourra pas.

\- Avec ce qu'il a vécu, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée pour Alioth, dit Ariel en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente prisonnier de son lit. Et je pense qu'on risque de dormir avec lui, quelques fois. Ce qu'il a vécu donnerait des cauchemars à n'importe qui.

Après avoir choisit un ensemble de meubles pour enfant de couleur miel avec des gravures de branches d'arbre vertes dessus, Ariel les rétrécis pour les mettre dans sa bourse d'achats avec Alioth, debout à côté d'elle, qui lui tient fermement la main.

Quand ils retournent tout les 4 sur l'allée marchande, Ariel sent la main de Alioth trembler dans la sienne. Elle se tourne alors vers lui et le prend doucement dans ses bras.

\- Ali, mon ange, tu veux t'en aller? Demande la potionniste d'une voix douce.

\- Vi, méçant monsieur là-bas, dit-il en pintant un endroit dans la foule, derrière eux.

Lily et Ariel se tournent d'un même mouvement et Ariel perd les couleurs de son visage.

\- Gaunt, siffle Lys entre ses dents en prenant Harry dans ses bras aussi.

Lys prend son écharpe de Gryffondor et l'enroule autour du cou de Ariel et lui cache la moitié du visage avec.

\- Lily, tu exagères, lui dit Ariel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- No, mama, dit Alioth en fronçant des sourcils. Méçant monsieur pas beau!

\- Pas beau! Pas beau! Méçant pas beau! Se met à répéter Harry sous le rire cristallin des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ton fils a vraiment une excellente influence sur le mien, dit Lys en riant en regardant Harry qui tapait dans ses mains, comme pour se féliciter tout seul.

Au soulagement de Lily, Gaunt passe devant eu de son pas impérial sans même leur getter un regard. Il s'arrête pourtant juste devant la banque quand il voit Potter et Black sortir avec un troisième homme qu'il n'a jamais vue. Severus Gaunt-Prince a une mauvais pressentiment en le voyant passer devant lui comme si il n'était qu'un anonyme. Gaunt l'observe un long moment. Il a les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que les siens, il a un nez plus imposant que le sien et il le dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il a un visage dur et un regard froid. Tout habillé de noir, il a une démarche sûre et rapide, la tête haute et son regard semble scanner et analyser tout ce qu'il voit. Ce gars à l'air brillant, pas intelligent, mais brillant. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars pareil peut bien foutre avec Potter et Black? Il continue de le suivre du regard et ouvre les yeux ronds comme des gallions quand il le voit embrasser Ariel Black et prendre le petit garçon de un an et demi quelle tient contre elle dans ses bras. Severus Gaunt-Prince sert les points au point que ses jointures en sont blanches.

Cette pétasse n'avait pas le droit d'être à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Avec un sang aussi pur que celui des Black, il aurait une dynastie forte qui imposerait le respect. Quel imbécile il avait été de la pousser dans ces escaliers de merde à Paris! Il avait tout gâché. Il l'avait entre ses mains et elle avait réussi à lui échapper après son séjour à l'infirmerie de l'institue. Elle était protégée et il ne pouvait plus lui administrer le filtre d'amour et de soumission. Evans en avait profité pour la convaincre de le quitter. Comme elle avait perdue le bébé, elle n'avait plus rien qui la rattachait à lui. Il avait gâché presque 4 ans à laissé les choses se tasser pour revenir dans sa vie. Et tout ce qu'il y trouve, c'est qu'un autre à pris la place qui lui revenait de droit!

Son père lui avait suggéré Narcissa Black, mais cette fille n'était qu'une potiche, une poupée de porcelaine qui disait oui en attendant que le temps passe. Rien d'intéressant à léguer à des héritiers. Elle n'était qu'une coquille vide. Et il avait bien fait, Lucius lui mangeait dans la main depuis qu'il lui avait laissé le champs libre pour Narcissa. À part sa beauté et la pureté de son sang, elle n'avait rien pour elle. Mais lui, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard méritait mieux que ça. Voilà pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur Ariel Black. Celle qui allait devenir la Lady régnante du grand, puissant et influent clan Black. Pourquoi se contenté d'une fleur quand on peut avoir la bouture? Mais voilà, elle était avec un autre et avait visiblement eu son enfant.

Son père avait beau le noyer sous ses discours que le sang n'était pas si important et qu'il avait marié sa mère par amour. C'était facile de dire ça quand on était Sang-Mêlé et qu'on épousait l'héritière de l'une des familles les plus respectées du monde magique Britannique. Son père n'était qu'un hypocrite qui n'appréciait pas la chance qu'il avait.

Severus Gaunt-Prince réussie à s'arracher de cette vue plus que contrariante pour se rendre à Gringotts pour faire un retrait dans le coffre à son nom que son père approvisionne sans jamais poser de questions. Le nouveau livre de potion de Edgar Johnson est enfin sorti et il a décidé de se l'acheter. Certes, il n'est pas aussi doué que tout le monde le pense, mais il aime tout de même cette matière. Il faut bien alimenter sa réputation de potionniste accompli. Sa mère serait tellement déçue de savoir qu'il est une vraie nullité dans sa matière de prédilection. Sa si douce et naïve mère qui pense qu'il a eu son diplôme de l'institue de Potions de Paris et qui l'a fait embaucher comme directeur de recherches à St-Mangouste. Qu'est-ce qu'une mère aimante ne ferait pas pour son enfant? Mais son imbécile d'assistant a fini par ouvrir sa grande gueule sur ses absences répétées, ses dossiers jamais à jour et l'approbation de certaines nouvelles potions qui ne venait pas. Ses employeurs avaient fini par découvrir le poteau rose et lui montrer la porte sans cérémonie. Bien sûr, ça, Eileen ne le savait pas. Il avait essayer de faire breveter la potion Révèle-Loup de Ariel. Il lui avait subtilisé ses notes et les avait amené aux Langues de Plombs pour la faire approuver. Mais peut importe comment ils s'y prenaient, la potion ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle devait faire. Il devait donc s'expliquer sur la provenance de cette potion et pourquoi elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Une fois de plus, il avait sous estimé l'intelligence de celle qu'il voulait sienne. Elle avait tout noté, absolument tout! Sauf l'ingrédient principal de la potion. Elle n'avait que dessiné un triangle à l'envers avec un cercle. Plus tard, il avait appris que c'était un croc de loup-garou. Le triangle inversé représentait une dent et le cercle, la lune. Il avait été la risée de l'institue de Potion après ça. Fou de rage, il avait poussé Ariel dans les escaliers quand il était revenu chercher ses affaires après avoir été renvoyé.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois Sev, Ariel et Ali de retour dans les quartiers de la jeune femme à Poudlard, elle explique à son compagnon qu'elle doit aviser Albus de la situation.

\- Ariel… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Sev en la prenant par la taille.

\- Et je lui explique comment que je me retrouve avec un conjoint et un fils de un an et demi?

\- D'accord, mais…

\- Je te promets de lui donner le moins d'explication possible, dit la jeune femme en caressant sa joue. Tu me fais confiance?

\- À toi, oui, dit-il, vaincu.

\- Je ne mettrais jamais Ali en danger, Sev.

Une fois qu'il acquiesce, elle embrasse le sommet de la tête de Alioth et sort de ses appartements pour rejoindre le bureau de son employeur.

Une fois devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du directeur, elle la salut et donne le mot de passe : Techno-Magie. Et la gargouille se déplace en silence. Quand elle arrive en haut de l'escalier, elle frappe à la porte et son employeur l'invite à entrer.

\- Oh! Bonjour, Lord Gaunt, dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

\- Bonjour, Ariel. Appelle moi Tom, répond le Ministre. Comment vas-tu? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vue.

\- Je vais très bien, merci. Et Eileen, comment se porte-t-elle?

\- Elle aimerait beaucoup te revoir, dit Tom avec un sourire triste. Mais elle comprend aussi que tu as besoin de garder tes distances avec nous.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes contenues. Ce n'est pas contre vous, Tom. Mais j'ai besoin de…

\- De te préserver? Propose son ancien beau-père.

\- C'est ça. C'est exactement ça. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, poursuit Ariel. Mais malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je… je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir et… j'ai peur que si je le revois…

\- Je comprends, Ariel, dit Tom en s'approchant d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier devant moi. Mais, dis moi. Comment feras-tu, quand mon fils recevra son titre de Lord Prince et qu'il siègera au Magenmagot.

\- Je… je suis en train de former Regulus pour me représenter au Ministère, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est moi qui étudiera toutes les propositions et les projets de lois et lui parlera à ma place et dira exactement ce que je souhaite faire.

\- Ariel, soupir Tom, ne laisse pas autant de pouvoir à Severus sur toi, dit-il en lui relevant doucement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'aime mieux qu'il ait du pouvoir de loin que de près, Tom, dit douloureusement la jeune femme. Et avec ce qui se passe dans ma vie, en ce moment, je tiens à ce qu'il reste loin de moi… de nous.

Tom lève un sourcil surpris aux derniers mots de la jeune femme, mais n'insiste pas. Il souhaite une bonne journée à la jeune femme et promet à Albus de revenir le voir dans quelques jours pour lui parler de l'évolution, ou la non évolution, du sujet de leur conversation.

\- Donc, Ariel, dit Albus en s'assoyant dans son fauteuil en proposant à la jeune femme de faire la même chose, bien que je sois toujours ravi de te voir passer cette porte, je suis certain que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire.

\- En effet, Albus. J'aimerais savoir si mon conjoint et mon fils peuvent venir vivre ici avec moi.

Le directeur fronce légèrement des sourcils à cette demande.

\- Portant, sans vouloir te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je ne t'ai jamais vue enceinte depuis que tu enseignes ici.

\- C'est… compliqué, commence Ariel. Les seules personnes qui savent la vérité, pour l'instant, sont Lily et les Maraudeurs. Vous avez déjà vue le miroir dans ma chambre?

\- En effet, dit Albus sans comprendre où sa directrice de Serpentard voulait en venir.

\- Et bien, il semble que c'était un genre de portail entre notre réalité et une autre. Severus Rogue, le directeur de Serpentard d'une autre réalité, a envoyé un Finite sur la toile en face de son lit et elle s'est changé en genre de miroir à double sens…

Elle lui explique alors tout ce que Severus à raconté aux Maraudeurs et Lily. Qu'elle a vérifié et Alioth est véritablement son fils et celui de cet homme. Il est, plus ou moins, une autre version de Severus Gaunt-Prince, avec une vie bien différente et un autre père.

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer, avant de prendre une décision. Avec le nombre d'enfants qu'il y a ici, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. En attendant, j'imagine que tu ne serais pas contre de vraies vacances de fin d'année, dit malicieusement Albus avec un sourire espiègle. Et ne me dis pas non, tu n'en as jamais prises depuis que je t'ai engagée. Et avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ce petit Alioth. Un bébé à Poudlard! Il y a plus de 300 ans que l'on en a pas eu! S'enthousiasme Albus en se levant pour raccompagner l'employé le plus jeune que Poudlard ait engagé de toute son histoire, dans ce monde.

En chemin, Albus dit à sa jeune employé qu'il doit voir Minerva immédiatement. Mais la jeune femme n'est pas dupe, elle sait exactement que Albus veut seulement faire plaisir à la directrice des lions en lui montrant le bébé. C'est de bonne grâce que Ariel accepte de faire entrer Minerva chez elle aussi à la condition qu'elle et Albus lui laisse du temps pour aviser son conjoint.

\- Alors, où est ce courageux jeune homme qui arrive à vivre avec ton caractère emporté? Demande Minerva, avec une petit rire taquin.

\- Minerva, Sev est peut-être aussi courageux qu'un lion, mais il est aussi rusé que Salazar lui-même, dit la jeune femme avec affection. Et de toutes façons, quoi de mieux qu'un membre d'une autre maison pour canaliser les qualités et les défauts du membre d'une autre? Demande Ariel avec sagesse.

\- Tout à fait! Approuve l'enseignante de métamorphose devant la toile d'un serpent qui couve un œuf argenté.

\- Draconite, dit Ariel et la porte s'ouvre devant elle. Je reviens dans un instant, leur promet la jeune femme aux deux autres.

Elle explique la situation à Severus et tout ce qu'elle a dit à Albus. Elle lui précise qu'elle ne lui a pas mentit. Elle lui en a juste dit un peu moins qu'aux Maraudeurs et Lily. Severus donne son accord et suit la jeune femme pour accueillir son ancienne collègue et son ex employeur.

\- Donc, où est ce petit bout de chou? Demande Minerva avec une impatience enfantine et les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

\- Minerva, je te présente mon conjoint, Severus Rogue et notre fils, Alioth Rogue-Black.

\- Godrick! C'est le bébé le plus mignon que j'ai vue depuis bien longtemps, dit la veille dame en tendant les mains vers l'enfant.

\- Ali, veux-tu aller voir Mina? Demande doucement la jeune mère à son enfant. C'est une très charmante dame. Un peu comme celle que tu as vue hier, lui explique Ariel.

Alioth passe ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et regarde Minerva un long moment avec un petit sourire, semblable à son père et se décide enfin à tendre doucement les bras vers la vielle dame au chapeau pointu. Minerva est visiblement ravie de tenir ce petit bonhomme dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il sera un valeureux Gryffondor quand il sera grand. Ariel lève les yeux au ciel, Albus rit doucement dans sa longue barbe blanche et Severus grince ses dents en se retenant de tout son corps de dire à cette version de cette vieille chatte droguée à l'herbe à chat que son fils ne mettrait pas une orteil dans la maison des rouge et or.

\- Ma chère amie, laissez donc cet enfant grandir un peu avant de spéculer sur la question de son éventuelle maison. Et si ça se trouve, Mr Rogue et notre Ariel décideront de l'éduquer à domicile.

\- Et pourquoi feraient-ils cela? Demande la vieille dame, outrée.

\- Parce qu'ils sont tout les deux enseignants, dit Dumbledore à sa directrice adjointe.

\- Oh! Et qu'enseigniez-vous, Mr Rogue?

\- Parfois la Défense et le reste du temps, les potions.

\- Comme ça tombe bien, dit Mina avec un air de chat devant un bol de crème fraiche. Nous cherchons justement un enseignant en Défense. Je sais qu'il y a quelques rumeurs de couloirs, qui affirment que ce poste est maudits mais avec la liste d'incompétents sur laquelle nous avons eu le malheur de tomber, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les garder.

\- Minerva, très chère, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir juger par moi-même des compétences d'un éventuel enseignant. Merci.

\- Vous l'envisagez vraiment? Demande Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

C'était ce qu'il voulait faire depuis qu'il avait été obligé d'enseigner à tous ces petits imbéciles d'étudiants le subtile et rigoureux art des potions. Il laisse ça à Ariel, merci bien. Mais enseigner la Défense, ÇA, c'est dans ses cordes.

\- Serait-ce possible de vous voir dans mon bureau, mon jeune ami?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, répond Sev en emboîtant le pas au mage à la longue barbe.

Sev ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, mais il sent que CE Dumbledore là est différent de celui qu'il a toujours connu. Déjà, il semble beaucoup moins vieux. Mais ce Dumbledore là a évité 2 guerres au lieu de les mener. Ce qui le rend encore plus impressionnant aux yeux du Maître des Potions. Il semble aussi marcher d'un pas plus léger et semble plus décontracté que « l'autre ». Rendus devant son bureau, Sev lève un sourcil quand il entend le mot de passe. Pas un nom de sucrerie? Il y a définitivement une grande différence entre les deux mondes qu'il a expérimentés.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'homme, il remarque encore d'autres différences. Le fauteuil derrière le bureau a l'air confortable, mais ne ressemble en rien à un trône, les couleurs des 4 maisons se mélangent harmonieusement dans la pièce. La section où se trouve l'immense télescope est rempli de livres sur toute la surface du mur circulaire sur de nombreuses étagères en bois clair. Le tapis devant la cheminée n'est pas rouge et or, mais violet avec le logo de Poudlard dessus avec l'étendard des 4 maisons. CE Dumbledore LÀ a visiblement intégré le fait qu'il était le directeur de tous les étudiants de cette école, et non seulement des Gryffondor, comparé à « l'autre ». Severus se dit qu'il aurait sûrement adoré étudier ici. Gaunt-Prince ne comprend pas la chance qu'il avait.

\- Donc, Mr Rogue, commençons par le début. Souhaitez-vous le poste d'enseignant de Défense?

\- En vérité, là où j'étais, c'est le seul poste qui m'intéressait. Mais comme mes compétences en potions étaient, semble-t-il, plus intéressantes. J'ai enseigné cette matière.

\- Et que pensez-vous de la Magie Noire? Demande Dumbledore.

\- Et bien, elle peut-être aussi dévastatrice qu'utile. Un sort de découpe bien précis peut aidé à opérer un être et ainsi, lui sauver la vie. Alors qu'un simple récurvite répété peut étouffer quelqu'un à le tuer. Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a du bon, dans la Magie dite Noire, tout comme du mauvais dans la Magie dite Blanche.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, jeune homme, dit Albus avec assurance. Et que pensez-vous des Moldus?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je un opinion sur les Moldus? Demande Severus, sans vraiment comprendre la question. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous voulez savoir. Pour moi, les Moldu, c'est comme la lune, elle est là et c'est tout. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais en dire, rajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Concernant les duels, êtes-vous expérimenté?

\- J'ai été espion pour la « Lumière », de la réalité d'où je viens. Mes capacités en duels m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Albus le questionne et lui fait la conversation pendant encore une bonne heure et semble satisfait de ce que son interlocuteur lui dit. Le directeur propose donc à Severus qu'il lui fasse une petite démonstration de ce qu'il sait faire lors d'un duel en règle contre Filius. Dans son monde, Filius et Dumbledore ont été les 2 seuls membres du personnel à le vaincre en duel. Sev accepte avec humilité et Albus lui donne rendez-vous dans la Grande-Salle à 18h30. La pièce sera aménagée pour le duel.

\- Et je vous réserve aussi une petite surprise, dit Albus avec un clin d'œil en le guidant vers les quartiers de Ariel.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter? Demande Sev en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça ne dépend que de vous, dit-il, énigmatique. Je vais préparer tout ça. À plus tard, Severus.

Ce dernier hoche sèchement la tête avant d'entrer chez sa compagne.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout les sorciers du château étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle à la demande du directeur. Les 4 grandes tables qui accueillaient les élèves pour les repas avaient disparues pour laisser place à des estrades où les élèves, les membres du personnel, des sorciers que Sev n'avaient jamais vue ainsi que Ariel, avec Ali dans ses bras, Lily avec Harry dans les siens et les 4 Maraudeurs, étaient présent. Au centre de la grande pièce, il y avait une genre de scène tout en longueur pour accueillir les duellistes.

\- Sev? Demande Ariel.

\- Oui?

\- Mets lui la pâté, dit-elle avec un rictus. Il nous a volé la coupe des 4 maison de 3 points, l'année dernière.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-il en riant doucement.

\- Et, je t'en pris, ne l'insulte pas en te fiant à son apparence, dit la jeune femme avec un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je n'en avait aucunement l'intention, lui répond Severus avant de l'embrasser rapidement, caresser les cheveux de Ali et de rejoindre Flitwick et Dumbledore sur la scène.

Une fois que tout le monde est installé, Dumbledore demande le silence et explique ce qui se passe. Il a décidé de pour une fois, mettre à l'épreuve un potentiel professeur de Défense. Ce dernier combattra quelques adversaires pour voir son niveau de compétence.

\- Je rappelle donc les règles des duels qui se font à Poudlard. Aucun sort Impardonnable, rien de permanent, rien qui ne mette en danger la vie de l'adversaire et si l'un ou l'autre des participants déclare forfait, son adversaire doit arrêter de l'attaquer. Messieurs, c'est à vous!

Severus et Flitwick se saluent cordialement et font les 10 pas règlementaires vers chacun un bout de la scène. Flitwick lance le premier sort, un simple stupéfix, que Sev évite habillement en se déplacent d'un pas de côté. Pendant au moins 5 minutes, les sorts inoffensifs s'enchainent permettant aux deux adversaires de s'analyser l'un et l'autre. Les deux sont d'une précision chirurgicale. Les vaisseaux lumineux traversent la scène à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Filius est surpris que son adversaire utilise autant la métamorphose, les sortilèges que la Défense. Sev envoie des petits oiseaux, qu'il a fait apparaître, attaquer Filius d'un opugno. C'est suffisant pour le déconcentrer et Sev lance un sort bleu pâle qui s'écrase sur le plancher de la scène, juste devant Flitwick. En 15 minutes, c'est la première fois que l'homme en noir manque sa cible. Mais tout le monde réalise, au tour suivant, que c'était volontaire. Le pétrificus du Maître des Potions rebondit sur le plancher et percute le petit professeur de charme en pleine poitrine. Sev jette un sort de coussinage derrière lui pour que Filius ne tombe pas sur le sol dur de la scène. Il lui prend doucement sa baguette des mains avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui semble ne pas en revenir.

\- Je déclare Severus Rogue vainqueur de ce duel, dit-il avec un regard pétillant.

Sur ce, Severus retire son sort sur Flitwick et l'aide à se relever pour lui remettre ensuite sa baguette.

\- Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé! Merci beaucoup, jeune homme, dit-il en riant, loin d'en vouloir à ce garçon plus que talentueux.

\- Je laisse une pose de 20 minutes à Mr Rogue, qui s'approche de plus en plus du poste d'enseignant avant le prochain duel. Ses adversaires seront James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Sev hausse un sourcil en direction des Maraudeurs qui le regardent avec un sourire complice. James s'approche de lui et lui promet de ne pas trop le massacrer alors que Lily donne une taloche derrière la tête de son mari.

Pendant le 20 minutes de pause, Ariel informe Sev de ce qui pourrait lui servir pour le duel. Peter a une peur panique des serpents, Remus est allergique aux pivoines, Sirius est claustrophobe et James a les yeux très sensibles à la forte lumière. C'est donc avec toutes ses informations en tête que Sev remonte sur la scène et se positionne en face des 4 Maraudeurs.

\- T'as peur, Rogue, demande James.

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter, réplique Sev en levant sa baguette pour le salut protocolaire.

Ils font leur 10 pas règlementaires et c'est Severus qui commence le duel. Il décide de ne pas perdre de temps et décide de commencer par celui qui semble le plus nerveux, Peter. Avec un Serpensortilla bien placé, la vipère noire se dresse devant Pettigrow qui se fige sur place. Remus enchaine donc avec un pétrificus qui manque sa cible pendant que Sirius faisait disparaître le serpent. L'homme en noir poursuit avec, à la surprise de tous, une pluie de grosses fleurs rose pâle qui amuse tout le monde, enfin presque. Remus éternue tellement qu'il doit quitter la scène pour prendre une potion pour gérer ses allergies.

\- Bien jouer, Sev, dit Black, enjoué. Voyons comment tu t'en sors avec ça!

Black fait tourner sa baguette au dessus de sa tête dans un geste élégant et un espèce de chien, constitué d'eau, apparait et s'élance sur Severus. D'un geste négligeant de baguette, Sev fait s'évaporer le chien rageur qui lui fonçait dessus. Le potentiel enseignant fait apparaitre une armoire derrière Sirius et le pousse dedans d'un sort avec une forte bourrasque de vent avant de la verrouiller avec une rune. Potter essaye d'ouvrir l'armoire sans succès pendant que Sev met K.O. Peter sans difficulté. C'est alors que le vrai combat commence entre les deux adversaires.

Les sorts fusent, plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Severus se fatigue de plus en plus, il a toujours sue tenir tête aux Maraudeurs, mais ceux là sont meilleurs que ceux qu'il a connus et dans tout les sens du terme. C'est presque à bout de force que Sev tente le tout pour le tout. Il puise dans ses derniers retranchements et pense à ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Ceux avec Ariel et Alioth. Il invoque alors son Patronus, mais à sa surprise, la biche habituelle ne vient pas. C'est un immense ours polaire de 3 mètres, d'une brillance aveuglante, qui surplombe Potter. Ce dernier doit cacher son visage de son bras pour ne pas devenir définitivement aveugle. Sev en profite pour lui envoyer un Expelliarmus précis, d'attraper la baguette au vole et de poser un genou à terre pour ne pas s'écrouler. L'ours disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

\- Le vainqueur de ce dernier duel, le professeur Severus Rogue! S'exclame Dumbledore, sous les applaudissements de tous.

\- Bien joué, Rogue, dit Black, une fois sorti de son armoire en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Vous étiez pas mal non plus, dit le nouvel enseignant à ses anciens adversaires. J'ai bien aimé le chien en eau.

\- Je te montrerai, si tu veux. Un ours polaire de 3 mètres en eau… ouah! La classe que ça aurait!

Dumbledore s'approche de Sev et lui propose de lui présenter quelques personne qu'il verra souvent au château. Albus présente son compagnon, Thésée Dragonneau. Ils se sont rencontré quand le petit frère de Thésée, Norbert, qui était aussi son pupille, avait essayé d'aller dans la forêt interdite pour rencontrer des créatures magiques. Le directeur, Armando Dippet à l'époque, avait convoqué Thésée pour lui parler de la situation de son frère. Albus enseignait la métamorphose à l'époque et ils se sont croisé dans un couloir et on commencé à sympathiser. Ils sont en couple depuis presque 50 ans.

\- Voici ma sœur, Arianna et son mari, mon meilleur ami, Gellert Grindelwald, directeur de l'institut Durmstrang, en Russie.

Severus reste impassible, mais son cerveau tourne à 100 milles à l'heure. Il savait que dans son monde Arianna était morte avant même d'avoir 17 ans. Il semblerait qu'ici, elle ait eu une vie bien plus agréable. Et Grindelwald était le meilleur ami de ce Albus? Pas croyable! Et il est le mari de Arianna Dumbledore! Où est-ce qu'il avait atterri?

\- Ah! Albus, je vois que tu as enfin trouvé une personne à la hauteur pour ce poste, dit un homme de presque 60 ans, mais qui avait l'air d'en avoir 15 de moins.

\- Oui, Tom. Il semblerait. Laisse moi te présenter notre nouveau membre du personnel. Severus Rogue. Il est aussi le conjoint de Ariel et le père de son fils.

\- Ah! Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, dit le Tom en question en serrant chaleureusement la main de Sev. Vous êtes un homme chanceux, jeune homme. Ariel est une personne extraordinaire. Je l'ai vue grandir et la considère comme ma fille. Vous prendrez soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'elle acceptera que je le fasse, dit Severus avec un léger sourire.

Tout le reste de la journée, Sev passe son temps à discuter avec autant des adultes que des étudiants, à serrer des mains, discuter avec les Maraudeurs, Lily et sa conjointe tout en ayant son fils dans ses bras. Il remarque immédiatement que la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est presque inexistante. Elle est surtout réservée aux matchs de Quidditch et pendant les cours pour la coupe des 4 maisons. En dehors de ça, il n'était pas rare de voir des petits groupes avec les maisons confondues. Ariel et Lily lui avaient expliqué que beaucoup avaient la logique que justement, qui de mieux qu'une personne d'une autre maison pour vous être complémentaire? Le Gryffondor avait le courage d'endurer le cynisme du Serpentard, qui avait l'esprit pour faire réfléchir le Serdaigle qui poussait le Poufsouffle à dépasser ses limites qui lui, avait la patience de canaliser l'impétuosité du Gryffondor.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que se soit comme ça, d'où je viens, soupir Severus en regardant les élèves se mélanger autour de lui.

\- Alors profite de ce qui se passe ici, dit doucement Lily en caressant les cheveux de Harry qui s'était endormit contre elle.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, Lys, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui répond le Maître des Potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit groupe de 3 Poufsouffle de 2e année vient voir leur nouvel enseignant pour lui poser une question des plus pertinente.

\- Professeur Rogue? Demande la seule fille des trois.

\- Oui, Miss?

\- Miss Tonks, Dora Tonks, monsieur.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss Tonks?

\- Et bien, le professeur Black nous a dit que les potions étaient très utiles pendant un combat et… je me demandais si vous alliez nous expliquer comment ça fonctionne. Les deux enseignants que nous avons eu, jusqu'à maintenant n'ont jamais trouvé ça… pertinent. Mais comme on trouve que le professeur Black est plus crédible, on la croit sur ce point.

\- En fait, il y a plusieurs sortes de potions qui sont utiles pour un combat. Bien sûr, il y a les potions de soin et de force, pour continuer d'affronter son adversaire, des potions qui créer une diversion, comme une potion explosive ou fumigène, explique patiemment Severus sous le regard médusé des 3 Poufsouffle et d'autres élèves qui les avaient rejoins. Ça peut permettre de déstabiliser votre adversaire pour soit attaquer ou vous replier.

\- Ce n'est pas lâche, de faire ça? Demande un Gryffondor de 6e année.

\- Il n'y a rien de lâche de rester en vie pour revenir mieux préparer, dit James à la place de Sev. Dans mon métier, le replie est parfois nécessaire.

\- Et vous faites quoi? Demande une Serdaigle de 3e année.

\- Sirius et moi sommes Aurores, dit Potter.

\- Et le professeur Rogue vous a botter les fesses à lui tout seul! Dit la Serdaigle, impressionné.

\- On avait des circonstances atténuantes, dit Black en riant.

\- Et c'est quoi? Demande un Serpentard de 7e année.

\- On a fait la bêtise de sous-estimer notre adversaire parce qu'on était plusieurs et lui seul. Chose à ne jamais faire. Et en plus, il est particulièrement puissant. Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est un fait.

\- C'est bon, Black, dit Sev en levant les yeux au ciel, tu auras un cadeau de Noël quand même.

\- J'espère bien! Dit Sirius, indigné, sous le rire de tout les étudiants présent.

\- Et vous pensez quoi de la théorie de la pureté du sang? S'inquiète un Née-Moldu de Poufsouffle de 5e année à l'enseignant.

\- Je suis un Sang-Mêlé qui a massacré 4 Sang-Pur, dit Sev en haussant un sourcil avec un rictus amusé, faites-en votre propre déduction.

L'adolescent semble se détendre un peu.

Vers 21h00, Severus demande à James si il peut lui parler en privé, ce que l'Aurore accepte immédiatement. Sev lui explique ce que Ariel lui a dit, au travers du miroir, concernant la souffrance qu'elle a ressentie et semble ressentir encore face à la séparation qu'elle a vécu avec son jumeau magique quand ils avaient 11 ans.

\- Elle… elle est convaincue que c'est de ta faute, dit Sev, sans porter de jugement. Pourtant, quand elle est avec vous, elle semble heureuse d'être là. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Demande le Gryffondor.

\- De plus en plus, répond Sev.

\- Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose que très peut de gens savent sur les Potter, dit James en s'assoyant dans les marches vers la tour de Serdaigle et le Maître des Potions s'assoit à ses côtés. Dans la famille Potter, il n'y a pas que les cheveux en pétard et la myopie qui se transmettent de père en fils. Il y a aussi le pouvoir de voir et ressentir les auras, que se soit des humains ou des autres êtres vivants. Habituellement, c'est un don qui fait son apparition vers l'âge de 7 ou 8 ans. À moins d'émotions très forte ou d'une crise de magie particulièrement puissante, ce don peut s'éveiller avant.

Sev hoche la tête pour lui signaler qu'il a compris et qu'il peut poursuivre.

\- Quand je suis entré dans le Poudlard Express, la première fois, j'étais avec Remus. J'ai croisé Ariel, qui avait une aura que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Les auras, en général, ressemblent un peu à une couche de fumé plus ou moins opaque de deux à 5 pouces autour de l'être. Ce qui dépend de la puissance, de la personnalité et de l'âge du porteur de l'aura. Celle de Ariel était d'un argenté tellement dense qu'elle semblait presque liquide autour d'elle. Il y avait une lumière apaisante, rassurante et relaxante qui émanait d'elle. Un peu comme les premiers rayons du soleil, le matin. On ne le voit pas, mais la lumière de l'aube est envahissante, dans le bon sens. Je me sentais comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme. Je l'ai suivie un moment et j'ai ressenti plus ou moins la même chose en voyant Sirius. Mais lui, au lieu d'être une force tranquille, comme Ariel, c'était la fougue, l'enthousiasme et l'insouciance qui se dégageait de lui. Quand ils étaient ensemble, je ressentais un équilibre parfait. Je ne sais pas comment c'est, d'où tu viens, rajoute Potter. Mais ici, les jumeaux magiques sont très rares et particulièrement puissants. Chacun de leur côté, ils sont comme tout le monde, mais ensemble, c'est comme si 1+1=5! Plus tard, pendant le voyage, j'ai rencontré Gaunt-Prince. Il était, question aura, l'exacte opposé des jumeaux Black. Son aura était sombre, la lus sombre que j'ai vue dans ma vie. Avec des couleurs jaune sale, vert kaki et orange brûlé. Des couleurs qui me faisaient penser à la maladie. Comme si il était un cancer pour les gens autour de lui. Et il faisait du charme au jumeaux Black. Alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les éloigner de lui. Ça a marché, avec Sirius. Mais complètement échoué avec Ariel. Et même si elle m'a détesté, au début, j'ai toujours adorée cette fille. Elle est une personne géniale! C'est pour la protéger et protéger les gens comme elle que j'ai décidé de devenir Aurore, et à ma connaissance, Sirius aussi. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis nos 11 ans, j'ai réalisé il y a longtemps que j'avais raison, Gaunt-Prince est vraiment un cancer pour les gens qui le côtoient. Et je souhaite que Ariel soit enfin heureuse… avec toi, Sev.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Sev et Ariel vont enfin coucher Alioth dans sa nouvelle chambre, la jeune femme soupir de soulagement. La journée est enfin terminée. Elle caresse doucement la chevelure foncée de son fils et va ensuite prendre une douche pour s'écrouler sans grâce dans son lit. Quand Sev vient la rejoindre, une fois sa douche prise et son nouveau pyjama sur lui, Ariel se blottit contre lui et s'endort dès que sa tête se pose sur le torse de l'homme. Severus reste un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vague à caresser lentement les longs cheveux de Ariel en regardant le plafond de la chambre. Lui proposer de l'épouser pour légitimer Alioth, y a-t-il moins romantique comme excuse pour se marier avec quelqu'un? Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, il avait vraiment envie de lui proposer. Pas seulement pour Ali, mais aussi pour lui. Comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel. Comme si une alliance à son doigt allait rendre cette nouvelle vie concrète, tangible. Une preuve physique qu'il pourrait sentir à chaque seconde. Mais surtout, pour Ariel. Pour l'éloigner une fois pour toute de ce Gaunt-Prince qui passait sa vie à rendre la sienne aussi triste. À sa connaissance, il ne l'a jamais vue. Mais avec ce que Lily et les Maraudeurs lui ont expliqué, ce gars est pire qu'une gangrène. Il resserre ses bras autour de celle qu'il souhaite comme épouse, comme pour la protéger de tout et s'endort quelques minutes plus tard.

Les jours passent lentement et Ariel invite Sev à passer la dernière semaine des vacances de fin d'année sur une île paradisiaque qui appartient à 50% à la famille Black qu'à la famille Potter.

\- En fait, les Black et les Potter ont toujours été des familles proches, lui explique Ariel. Cette « amitié » a commencé bien avant la fondation de Poudlard. À l'époque, vers l'an 450, l'un de mes ancêtres, Pollux Black, c'est vue accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. C'est Alto Potter qui a réussi à prouver que ce n'était pas lui et trouver le véritable coupable. Comme dette de vie, Alto a demandé à Pollux de lui apprendre les arts de l'esprit. Ça a finit en une amitié qui a traversée les siècles et les générations. Il arrive souvent que dans les branches secondaires, les parrains et marraines d'un Black ait un Potter et vice vers ça.

\- Mais comment ça ce fait que tu ne connaissais pas James, avant d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express la première fois? Demande Sev, médusé par l'histoire.

\- Et bien, mon père et celui de James ont eu une mésentente quand nous étions bébés et ils n'ont jamais passé par-dessus. Père voulait organiser un contrat de mariage entre James et moi à la seconde où il est venu au monde. Charlus ne voulait rien entendre. Comme sa femme est une Black, la cousine de mon père, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de consanguinité. Ce que je lui en suis reconnaissante. De plus, les Potter n'ont jamais organisé de mariages arrangés. Et de toutes façons, Lily et James sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre, dit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Et tes parents, ils font quoi, maintenant que tu es la Lady régnante de la famille?

\- Ils… ils sont morts de la dragoncelle quand j'avais 16 ans… C'est justement pour ça que j'ai été « titrée » le jour de ma majorité. Père serait encore Lord, sinon.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Sev en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ariel regarde Sev, en maillot de bain, apprendre à Ali à nager dans l'eau azure de la plage de l'île où elle les a amenés. Elle est confortablement installée dans un transat à lire une revue de potions en levant souvent les yeux vers les hommes de sa vie.

C'est plus que surprise qu'elle entend un bruit de transplanage par portoloin derrière elle.

\- El! Entend la jeune Black derrière elle.

\- Lys? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demande Ariel en se levant pour prendre son frère dans ses bras en regardant les Maraudeurs et Lily avec Harry dans ses bras.

\- Les gars voulaient absolument voir Sev et on a fini par décider de venir ici pour fêter son anniversaire dans ce lieu enchanteur, dit la rousse en riant.

Ariel est vraiment heureuse de cette attention. Les Maraudeurs vont se changer avec Harry pour mettre leur maillot et rejoindre le Maître des Potions alors que Ariel et Lily papotent tranquillement en faisant les lézards sur la plage.

\- Sev! Dit Sirius en s'approchant de lui. La bague est prête, je te l'ai ramenée.

\- Merci infiniment, Sirius, dit Severus. Tu… tu es certain que ça te va? Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant, je ne suis arrivé ici qu'il y a quelques jours et…

\- Sev, arrêtes, dit James en recalant Harry dans ses bras. Personne ici n'a quoi que se soit contre ta proposition. On en est même très heureux. Alors tu arrêtes de douter pour rien et tu fonces, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Et… si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut? Si elle a l'impression de tenir à moi seulement parce que je suis une autre version de Gaunt-Prince?

\- Impossible, dit Peter en prenant Ali qui tendait les bras vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant. Avec ce mec, elle ressemblait à une épave. Ce gars est un vampire émotionnel, un psychopathe, Sev. Elle était malheureuse, suicidaire et complètement perdue avec lui. Je sais de quoi je parle, je me suis fait passé pour son familier tout le temps qu'elle était en France pour ses études de potions. Le jour où cette enflure l'a presque tuée, j'étais de retour ici pour faire mon rapport à Lys, Remus, Sirius et James. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si j'étais revenu que 2 heures plus tôt, dit l'animagus rongeur d'une voix brisée.

\- Pete, lui dit doucement Remus en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ce monstre lui a fait. Et je ne veux pas paraître sans cœur, mais si elle avait eu cet enfant, il aurait pue la forcer à l'épouser et elle serait peut-être déjà morte.

\- Je vais le tuer, siffle Severus entre ses dents serrées. Comment j'ai pue tourner aussi mal dans ce monde, soupir Sev en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Sev! Ce n'est PAS toi, insiste son potentiel beau-frère. Si c'était possible, j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit toi, qui ait existé ici et non cet ordure. Mais on sait tous que c'est impossible. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est de vivre du mieux qu'on peut pour penser nos blessures et vivre à fond. Je te donnerai la bague que tu as fait faire quand on rentrera.

Quelques heures plus tard, les 7 adultes et les deux enfants sont assis autour d'une grande table pour le repas d'anniversaire de Sev en ce 9 janvier au soir. Tous avaient offert leur présent à Sev qui n'en revenait juste pas. Les Maraudeurs lui avait offert une carte de Poudlard où on pouvait voir absolument tout le château, sauf la pièce Vas-et-Vien, avec ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Ils en avaient fait une dans leur jeunesse et en avaient fait une copie pour lui offrir.

\- Tu vas pouvoir mettre en retenue les petits garnements qui sortent après le couvre feu avec ça, avait dit James en riant.

\- Une chance qu'aucun prof n'avait ça quand on était étudiants, dit Lys en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous seriez encore en train de récurer le carrelage des toilettes avec une brosse à dents!

\- Je me demandais, dit Sev. Avez-vous déjà fait exploser les toilettes des filles du 2e étages ou teint la chatte de Rusard en rose, ici?

\- Oh! Merlin! Pourquoi on a jamais fait ça!? S'emporte Sirius en levant les bras dans les airs. Sev! Si tu avais été là pendant qu'on était étudiants, les Maraudeurs auraient été 5 au lieu de 4!

\- En plus, on est tous nuls en potions, rajoute Peter en soupirant. On a rendu tout les Serpentard malades sans le faire exprès en 3e années. Désolé encore, El, dit-il en rougissant d'embarras à ce vieux souvenir.

James leur rappelle tout de même que c'était très drôle de voir l'héritier de Serpentard cracher des mini canaris rose criard pendant 3 jours. Il avait pas mal perdu de sa superbe, à ce moment là!

Quand le gâteau d'anniversaire de Severus est servie, à sa surprise, un gâteau St-Honoré, son préféré, il se lève et se positionne devant Ariel en posant un genou à terre.

\- Ariel, il y a un cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai pas eu se soir. Ce que j'aimerais le plus, en ce jour qui est supposé célébrer le fait que j'existe, c'est que tu acceptes de m'épouser. De faire en sorte que cette relation, ici et maintenant, qui est, pour moi, le moment où j'ai vraiment commencé à revivre, quelque chose d'officiel, de concret. J'aimerais, de tout mon être, que tu fasses de moi l'homme le plus heureux de tout les mondes en acceptant de t'unir à moi. De me faire l'immense joie de me réveiller à tes côtés à tout les jours, de m'endormir contre toi, d'élever notre adorable fil et de vieillir ensemble. Donc, Ariel Walburga Black, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme?

Il ouvre alors le petit écrin vert Serpentard en velours et montre la bague à la jeune femme qui ne la regarde même pas. Trop concentrée sur les yeux de son conjoint.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je te dise non? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire immense.

Elle s'agenouille devant lui et le sert contre elle pendant que tous applaudissent, même Harry et Alioth, qui ne comprennent pas vraiment se qui se passe, mais comme c'est marrant de se taper dans les mains, ils le font en riant. Sev prend doucement la main gauche de Ariel et passe la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de la potionniste qui la regarde pour la première fois. Elle n'a jamais vue de bijou aussi beau. C'est une bague fine en argent avec une émeraude en forme de chaudron miniature. De chaque côté du petit chaudron, il y a une petite onyx et à côté d'elles, encore plus petites, une labradorite de la couleur exacte des yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Sev… elle est magnifique, souffle Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pas autant que toi, répond le Maître des Potions avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Hey! Jamie! Je pense à ça, tu es Lord, dit Sirius avec un sourire de prédateur.

\- Et ce n'est que là que tu t'en rends compte, après 2 ans? Demande ce dernier en riant.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as l'autorité de célébrer des mariages, non?

\- En effet…

C'est donc sous cette réflexion que Lord James Charlus Potter se retrouve à célébrer le mariage de sa presque sœur et du 5e Maraudeur. Lily avait métamorphosé quelques vêtements pour faire une robe blanche, toute simple, pour Ariel et le même model pour elle, mais en vert menthe, comme demoiselle d'honneur. Sirius était le garçon d'honneur de Sev et reconduit sa jumelle vers son fiancé et James, debout devant eux dans le soleil couchant sur la plage. Tous sont pieds nus dans le sable fin presque blanc. Peter tient Ali dans ses bras et Remus, Harry.

\- Chers amis, commence James. Nous sommes réunis se soir pour être les témoins de l'engagement de Ariel Walburga Black et Severus Tobias Rogue qui ont choisis d'officialiser leur union devant le monde et la magie. De s'offrir l'un à l'autre et de se soutenir pour le reste de leur existence. Vous engagez-vous à vous soutenir autant dans les bons moments que dans l'adversité?

\- Je m'y engage, dirent les concernés d'une même voix en se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Vous engagez-vous à vous aimer, vous aider et vous encourager, de donner le meilleur de vous-même dans votre union.

\- Je m'y engage, répétèrent Severus et Ariel.

\- Vous engagez-vous à faire de votre mieux l'un pour l'autre, de vous écouter, de tenter de vous comprendre, d'être l'égal l'une de l'autre et d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je m'y engage, répète le couple.

James fait sortir 13 ficelles de couleur différente de sa baguette et emprisonne les mains gauches de Ariel et Severus ensemble. Le rouge représentait la passion, le désir, la force et le courage. Le orange signifiait l'encouragement, la vitalité et l'enthousiasme. Le jaune était la confiance, la joie, l'optimisme et le bonheur. Le vert : la fertilité, la santé et la prospérité. Le bleu : la sérénité, la patience et la sincérité. Le violet : la spiritualité et la sagesse. Le noir : la stabilité et l'humilité. Le blanc : la pureté et la paix. Le gris : la neutralité et l'équilibre. Le rose : l'amour, la romance, l'admiration et la tendresse. Le brun : la terre, le foyer et le confort. L'argent : la créativité et l'inspiration. Finalement, l'or : le succès, la prospérité, l'intelligence et l'énergie.

Quand les 13 ficelles se fondent dans leur peau, une alliance argentée avec des runes apparait à chacun de leur annulaire gauche. Signe que la magie a acceptée et approuvée leur union. Tous les concernés signes les papiers officialisant le mariage au Ministère et deux parchemins officiaux disparaissent dans un gerbe de lumière violette, une vers les archives ministérielles et une à Gringotts.

À des kilomètres de là, Tom voit un parchemin doré apparaître sur son bureau. Quand il le lit, un fin sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Lady Black vient d'unir sa vie à Lord Prince. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas son fils et il en est plus que soulagé. Il est impatient d'être à Gringotts demain. Il est plus que temps que son rejeton comprenne ce qu'il a perdu par sa propre faute.

Juste après la cérémonie, Lily prend Ariel à part et lui offre une petite boîte fine, mais longue d'une trentaine de centimètre en velours violet. Quand la nouvelle mariée l'ouvre, elle y voit une très fine chaîne en argent avec, comme pendentif, un quartz tourmaline avec une rune de protection argentée sous la pierre en forme de chaudron.

\- C'est une gemme de protection, lui explique la rouquine. Le quartz tourmaline est un Cristal de roche dans lequel se trouvent des inclusions de fines baguettes de Tourmaline noire appartient à la famille des Quartz. Il en est l'une des variétés. Les baguettes rectilignes de tourmaline dans la pierre sont appelées « schorl » et constituent un filet efficace pour piéger des énergies négatives.

Le Quartz tourmaline fait partie des pierres de protection par excellence, mais elle est particulière car la Tourmaline apporte cette qualité au Cristal de roche qui relie celle-ci à la conscience.

Il s'agit donc d'une protection due à la conscience que l'on peut avoir de notre environnement, des personnes qui nous entourent ce qui nous permet d'avoir l'attitude juste, de rester à l'écart de ce qui pourrait nous nuire.

En lithothérapie, le Quartz tourmaline est utilisé en protection, il est conseillé aux personnes qui cherchent à voir, à comprendre ce besoin de protection et les aidera à trouver le comportement adéquat. Cette pierre réunie donc les propriétés du quartz et de la tourmaline. Le mélange des deux minéraux crée une combinaison puissante qui en fait le plus purifiant des cristaux.

C'est une pierre d'ancrage efficace qui repousse les influences nuisibles. Elle transforme les pensées négatives en énergies positives et diminue l'auto-sabotage et fortifie les nerfs.

Elle intègre l'obscurité et la lumière, l'actif et le réceptif, elle porte chance lorsque c'est nécessaire, aide à surmonter les chocs et les blessures physiques qui peuvent les accompagner.

Près de l'ordinateur ou d'un téléviseur, elle sert à neutraliser toute onde électromagnétique non désirée.

Elle permet d'alléger les symptômes de stress liés aux ondes constantes de notre environnement, radio, antennes relais, téléphones portables et fait en sorte que ton corps rejette toutes potions de contraintes.

Enfin, elle débarrasse le mentale de la confusion et de la négativité et clarifie les problèmes émotionnels liés au passé.

\- Lys, c'est un magnifique cadeau, dit Ariel en levant ses cheveux pour aider son amie à attacher la chaîne incassable autour de son cou délicat. Mais… pourquoi ça semble si important pour toi de me l'offrir maintenant?

\- Quand Gaunt-Prince apprendra, pour Sev et toi. Je… j'aimerais savoir que tu as un petit quelque chose pour t'aider à lui faire face. Et je sais qu'il a encore beaucoup d'influence sur toi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre, encore une fois. Je sens… je sais que Sev fera tout pour te protéger, mais il ne peut pas être avec toi en permanence alors…

\- Merci, dit simplement la jeune Black en prenant Lily dans ses bras.

\- Oh! Et pour purifier la pierre, tu mets du sel dans de l'eau plate ou distillée. Ou dans une assiette creuse remplie de gros sel sans eau, tu poses un verre au milieu et y mets ton quartz tourmaline pendant 3 heures pour le recharger, puis tu fais disparaître le gros sel. Ce que tu peux faire, aussi, c'est le mettre au soleil ,lumière du jour, ou bien sur un amas de quartz cristal de roche pendant 2 heures. Dès demain, quand Gaunt-Prince se rendra compte que ton conjoint, devenu mari, lui a « volé » son titre, ça fera des ravages. Il remuera ciel et terre pour tout récupérer, autant toi que son titre. Alors sois prudente. Je t'en pris.

\- Promit, dit l'enseignante.

Cette nuit-là, Ariel et Sev vivent les moments les plus passionnés de leur vie. Ils s'aiment comme si c'était autant la première que la dernière fois. Tout est lent, tendre et d'une infinie douceur. Ariel n'en revient pas à quel point Sev semble savoir quoi faire, quoi dire à chaque instant avec elle. C'est plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été de sa vie qu'elle s'endort nue contre le corps rassurant de son époux.

Le lendemain matin, à 9h55, Severus Albus Gaunt-Prince s'impatiente devant la banque Gringotts que les foutus Gobelins ouvrent enfin la banque sorcière. C'est en pestant intérieurement contre ces êtres inférieurs qui ne devraient même pas exister qu'il fait les 100 pas devant les portes dorées de Gringotts. À 10h00 pile, Gripsec vient ouvrir les portes avec deux agents de sécurité qui vont se poster à l'entrée.

\- Il était temps, Gobelin, crache le jeune homme en regardant le conseiller financier comme si il était un insecte particulièrement repoussant.

\- Et je peux vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, Humain, lui répond Gripsec sur le même ton.

\- Amenez moi au bureau du directeur, exige Gaunt-Prince. Mes parents devraient m'y attendre pour que je reçoive enfin ce qui m'est dû.

C'est avec un sourire qui fait frémir le jeune homme que Gripsec le guide vers le bureau de Gragnook, le directeur de la banque et descendant de Gringotts en personne. Gripsec avait réussi à convaincre Gragnook de le laisser être présent pour le « titrage » de Gaunt-Prince. Il se réjouissait d'avance de la déconfiture de cette ordure raciste et misogyne. Soumettre une Black. Et puis quoi encore? Élire un Elfe de Maison comme Ministre de la Magie! Pfff! Il était bien content que le véritable Lord Prince ait officialisé son union avec elle. Deux personnes aussi influentes et respectueuses, unis dans la vie comme dans la politique allaient donner un bon coup de balais au Ministère. Même si le Ministre Gaunt faisait son possible, c'est le Magenmagot qui avait le dernier mot sur tout ce qui était législatif.

\- Donc, vous êtes ici pour revendiquer le titre de Lord Prince, commence Gragnook, sous le sourire goguenard de son employé. Mr Gaunt-Prince, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez prétendre à ce titre.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Demande Gaunt-Prince, trop surpris pour être acerbe.

\- Parce que quelqu'un d'autre l'est déjà, explique le président.

\- C'est impossible! S'emporte le jeune homme. JE suis le SEUL à pouvoir prétendre à ce titre!

\- Il semblerait que non, grogne le Président de la banque.

\- J'exige de savoir qui il est, hurle l'ancien copain de Ariel Black.

\- Severus! Claque la voix de Tom. Reprends toi! Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable en ces lieux! Tu te calmes immédiatement!

Bien que ce n'est pas le genre de Severus d'être docile, l'aura de puissance que dégage son père le fait s'assoir et respirer plus calmement. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le ¼ de la puissance de son paternel. Que question savoir et pouvoir magique, il n'est pas plus performent qu'un sorcier moyen. Même cet imbécile de Pettigrow avait de meilleurs performances que lui à Poudlard. Mais de la ruse, ça, il en a à revendre. Il décide donc de faire ce que son père lui dit et il réfléchira à un plan plus tard.

\- Je ne peux vous donner son identité, mais comme il est le Lord Prince régnant, chef de clan et de famille des Prince, vous pouvez lui faire une demande officielle qu'il prendra en considération, explique le Président Gragnook au jeune fendant en face de lui.

\- J'aimerais lui en faire une pour le rencontrer, dit Eileen Gaunt, d'une voix douce qui est ravie de pouvoir rencontrer un autre membre de sa famille.

\- Certainement, Lady Gaunt, dit Gragnook avec une petite révérence de la tête.

Il rédige une demande officielle en bonne et dû forme pour Lord Prince en se demandant comme deux humains aussi respectueux ont pu engendrer un enfant aussi faible, mythomane et arrogant. Et c'était une chance pour le monde que cet imbécile soit à peine plus puissant qu'un Cracmol. Repoussant ses pensées, Gragnook claque des doigts et le message disparait pour trouver son destinataire qui est de retour à Poudlard pour le retour des vacances des élèves.

Sev est dans sa salle de classe avec les 4 maisons confondues pour son premier cours de Défense avec des 6e année.

\- Si vous êtes ici, comment Sev en passant entre les rangées de pupitres, c'est que vous avez eu une note suffisante, pendant vos BUSE, pour poursuivre ce cursus. Indépendamment des piètres enseignements de mes prédécesseurs, les examens sont difficiles et vous avez réussi à passer malgré cela. Je vous en félicite. Je tiens à vous demander d'aviser vos camarades qui n'ont pas réussi, que je donnerai des cours de rattrapage, 3 soirs par semaines, pour ceux qui souhaite repasser leur BUSE en Défense et qui l'ont échouée. Pour ce premier cours, je veux avoir une idée de vos compétences. C'est pourquoi nous ferons un cours uniquement pratique aujourd'hui. Je commencerai par vous demander d'effectuer certains sorts que vous devriez savoir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne paniquez pas, nous les pratiquerons. Maintenant, levez-vous, que je puisse faire de la place.

Sur ce, la dizaine d'étudiants s'exécute est les petits bureaux vont s'empiler avec grâce en silence le long du mur du fond. Le professeur Rogue redonne un coup de baguette et de confortables gros coussins apparaissent, en cercle dans le local de classe.

Il appelle alors le dernier étudiant de la liste de présence et lui demande de se positionner devant lui. Ce que William Weasley fait, un peu nerveux.

\- Que souhaitez-vous faire, comme profession, après Poudlard, Mr Weasley? Demande Sev, à la surprise de l'étudiant.

\- Et bien, j'aimerais être briseur de sort, monsieur, dit le rouquin avec sérieux.

\- Donc, vous avez besoin de savoir des sorts de Défense de très haut niveau. Et il est essentiel que vous ayez la puissance pour parvenir à les lancer. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il est possible d'augmenter la puissance de sa magie. La magie est un peu comme un muscle. Il a une force de base, mais c'est en l'entrainant qu'il acquière de la puissance. Connaissez-vous le sortilège du Patronus, Mr Weasley?

\- En effet, dit l'étudiant. Mon père en envoie souvent à ma mère pour la prévenir de quand il rentre tard du Ministère.

\- Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le sortilège du Patronus permet de se protéger des Détraqueurs et d'envoyer de courts messages à un destinateur précis. Voici un exemple.

Severus fait apparaître son Patronus en forme d'ours polaire et l'envoie à sa femme, dans son cours de potions. Dans les cachots, Ariel sourit en voyant l'ours lui demander de jouer le jeu et de lui envoyer un message avec le sien. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle envoie son Patronus vers son époux avec un message. Devant les yeux émerveillés des 11 étudiants dans sa classe, Severus reçoit le message de sa femme que tous entend. Le Patronus de Ariel à la forme d'un renard volant des Philippines, la plus grande espèce de chauve-souris du monde. Elle reste en vol devant l'enseignant et ouvre sa gueule pour délivrer son message.

\- Ne les envois pas à l'infirmerie à ton premier cours, s'il te plait. Ils ont tous un cours de potions avec moi dans une heure quarante-cinq, et la chauve-souris disparait sous les rires discrets des étudiants.

\- Vous avez TOUS un cours de potions avancées après ce cours? Demande l'homme en noir.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit une jeune fille de Poufsouffle, assise sur un coussin violet. Comme tout le monde a eu sa BUSE en potions et qu'on a tous voulu continuer, le professeur Black a 4 cours avancés pour les 6e année et les 7e année.

\- Vous avez TOUS eu au moins Acceptable? Demande-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non, professeur, on a tous eu au minimum, Effort Exceptionnel, l'informe Weasley.

Sev siffle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et sans huile protectrice pour les potions, impressionné. Il se reprend rapidement et poursuit son cours en testant tous les étudiants un à un en finissant le cours en leur expliquant qu'ils pratiqueront tous le sortilège du Patronus en parallèle à leur cursus scolaire, pour ceux qui le désir. Tous sont enthousiastes à cette perspective et remercie le professeur Rogue à la sortie du cours.

À l'heure du repas du midi, il s'installe à la table des professeurs et lève un sourcil en voyant les 4 tables des étudiants. Tout le monde s'assoit là où il en a envie, les maisons ne sont pas séparées pendant les repas. Il voit la jeune Miss Tonks en grande conversation, assise en face d'un rouquin du nom de Charlie Weasley et un Serpentard du nom de Amelius Goldwater.

\- Tu as fait forte impression sur les 6e année, lui dit Ariel avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, dit-il. Et, je me demandais, comment ça se fait que tout les étudiants soient aussi doués en potions? D'où je viens, ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

\- En fait, tout ce joue pendant leur première année, lui explique patiemment son épouse. Je commence par leur enseigner les techniques de découpe et le pourquoi de leur importance et une fois que c'est fait, je fais un petit jeu avec eux.

\- Un jeu? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Un genre de quizz, lui explique la jeune femme. Je sépare les étudiants par leur maison et leur pose des questions sur ce qu'ils ont appris. Plus ils répondent rapidement à la question, avec le moins d'indices possible, plus ils remportent de points. Ensuite, je leur fait faire des potions amusantes, comme une qui fait des bulles colorées, qui ressemble à des bulles de savon ou une qui fait changer la couleur de leur parchemin. Ensuite, se sont les potions plus complexes et délicates. Et ça fonctionne très bien.

\- J'ai épousé un génie, lui murmure Sev en lui embrassant la tempe, sous le regard des autres enseignants qui soupirent en les trouvant magnifiquement mignons.


	6. Chapter 6

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que le professeur Rogue est officiellement à Poudlard comme enseignant et ses cours sont devenus, en si peu de temps, les préférés de la plus part des étudiants, toutes maisons et années confondues. Même si il est particulièrement exigeant, les élèves lui sont reconnaissants de prendre en compte le faible niveau de l'éducation qu'ils ont reçu dans cette matière.

\- Miss Tonks! Soupir l'homme en noir en arrivant derrière Charlie Weasley pour le remettre sur pieds. J'ai dit que vous deviez désarmer votre adversaire, pas l'envoyer en Sibérie.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, rougit la jeune Poufsouffle en baissant la tête et ses cheveux prennent la même couleur que ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Weasley n'a rien, soutient l'enseignant. Essayez sur moi.

\- Je… je ne voudrais pas que vous explosiez à cause de moi… dit la jeune fille d'une voix de souris.

\- Allez-y, lui ordonne Severus.

Nymphadora Tonks s'exécute donc et la baguette de l'enseignant s'envole vers elle et l'étudiante la rattrape du bout des doigts, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades de classe.

\- Excellent, Miss Tonks. Recommencez avec Mr Weasley, je vous pris.

Le rouquin revient devant sa partenaire, qui redonne sa baguette à l'enseignant qui met un sort de coussinage derrière Weasley, au cas ou. Il observe la jeune Tonks crier son Expelliarmus vers le Gryffondor qui s'envole vers l'arrière avec sa baguette, encore dans sa main droite.

\- Ah! Je vois où est le problème, dit Sev en aidant Charlie à se relever. Mr Weasley, vous tenez trop fort votre baguette.

\- Mais… monsieur, si je la tiens moins fort, elle va partir, non?

\- La baguette, oui, mais pas vous, lui explique le professeur Rogue, que tout le monde écoute avec attention. Dans un combat, dit-il plus fort pour que tous l'entende, il vaut mieux perdre sa baguette que de perdre la vie en ayant le crane éclaté contre un mur, dit-il sous les grimaces de dégoût des 2e année. Miss Tonks va répéter le sort et Mr Weasley, je veux que vous laissiez partir votre baguette. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Tonks vous la redonnera juste après. Allez-y maintenant.

La jeune fille recommence et Charlie laisse sa baguette lui glisser des doigts, comme le professeur lui a demandé.

\- C'est moins douloureux, n'est-ce pas? Demande l'homme en noir en levant un sourcil avec un rictus amusé. 2 points pour Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour cette démonstration. Je veux que vous vous entrainiez à ce sort pour le prochain cours et 20 centimètres de parchemin sur les dommages collatéraux possibles avec un Expelliarmus. Vous pouvez partir.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit Tonks avec un sourire rayonnant en sortant de la classe de Défense.

L'homme hoche la tête pour la saluer avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle. Miss Tonks a un potentiel impressionnant, si ce n'était de sa maladresse tout aussi impressionnante. Mais il espère qu'elle aura un peu plus confiance en elle après ce cours. Pourtant, Ariel lui avait dit que la jeune fille était excellente en potions. Elle coupe toujours ses ingrédients de la bonne façon, les inclus au bon moment dans le chaudron et ne saute jamais une étape.

Mais l'ambiance dans le cours de potions était bien différente que dans le cours de Défense. Ariel avait installé sa classe un peu comme un laboratoire de cours de chimie Moldue. La classe était claire avec beaucoup de lumière, tout était nettoyé impeccablement et stérilisé à la fin de chaque cours pour éviter la contamination pour le prochain étudiant. Elle avait charmé les chaudrons avec un charme de bouclier pour que rien éclabousse en cas d'erreur et si quelqu'un était surpris à lancer quelque chose dans le chaudron d'un autre élève, il était exclu définitivement des cours de potions. Un comportement dangereux n'était pas toléré dans cette classe. Severus avait assisté à l'un de ses cours pour voir comment son épouse gérait ses classes et il avait été agréablement surpris.

Avant que les élèves de 5e année arrivent, elle avait fait brûler un bâton d'encens à la camomille et mise de la musique classique douce et très faible, pour aider les élèves à se concentrer. Quand les étudiants de 15 et 16 ans étaient entrés, dans l'ordre et le calme, Ariel avait commencé à leur expliquer la potion du cours, le poussos. Ceux qui réussissaient la potion se verrait l'honneur de voir leur mixture à l'infirmerie de l'école et 3 points pour leur maison. Aucun élève n'avait de manuel de potions. Ariel leur faisait des documents avec ses propres versions des potions à étudier et les distribuait au premier cours de l'année scolaire. Ça allégeait financièrement les parents et elle n'avait pas à rectifier les erreurs trop nombreuses dans les manuels de potions. Les étudiants n'avaient pas à acheter de chaudron ou d'ustensiles non plus. Tout était fourni pendant le cours. Ainsi, tout le monde était sur un pied d'égalité concernant le matériel scolaire.

Sev lève un sourcil en voyant tout les élèves, sans exception, faire la même chose avant d'aller chercher ingrédients, ustensiles et chaudrons. Ils sortent un parchemin vierge et y écrivent toutes les étapes de la potion à la seconde près et font deux colonnes à chaque étape. En haut de la première colonne vierge, les étudiants font un crochet, pour ensuite en faire un quand ils ont fini une étape, et l'autre, l'heure exacte à laquelle l'étape est terminée.

À la plus grande surprise de Severus, les 20 étudiants, en binômes, avaient tous réussi leur potion. Un peu avant la fin du cours, Ariel leur avait demandé de tout mettre dans des fioles incassables, de bien identifier le tout avec la date, le nom de la potion et leur nom à eux. C'est donc 60 points qui furent distribués entre les Serdaigle et Serpentard de la classe.

\- Pour le prochain cours, étudiez la marche à suivre de la potion de Pimentine. Vous aurez un quizz sur cette potion vendredi en entrant, les prévient la jeune femme, sous les exclamations appréciateurs des élèves. Elle sera demandé quand vous passerez vos BUSE, alors porter attention à la liste des ingrédients et retenez la matière que vous devez utiliser pour le chaudron et les ustensiles. Ceux qui ne l'auront pas étudié ou ne s'en souviendront pas, auront un devoir supplémentaire sur pourquoi il faut utiliser uniquement le cuivre pour cette potion! Vous pouvez y aller.

Une fois tout les étudiants sortis, Sev s'approche de sa femme et enroule sa taille fine de ses bras puissants.

\- Est-ce que ça t'as plu? Lui demande la Dr en Potions après le baiser passionné que lui a donné son époux.

\- Si ça m'a plu? C'était le meilleur cours auquel j'ai assisté! Je suis bien content de ne pas enseigner cette matière de nouveau.

\- J'ai entendu, par plusieurs étudiants, que tu es le nouvel enseignant préféré de la plus part des élèves, dit-elle avec affection en passant doucement sa main sur la joue de Sev. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sembles aimer ce que tu fais.

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'adore faire des potions. Mais les enseigner, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé.

\- Et j'en suis ravie, comme c'est la mienne, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil joueur.

Severus lui demande donc ce qu'est la potion Révèle-Loup, que Gaunt-Prince a essayé de lui voler il y a quelques années. Elle lui explique que c'est grâce à Remus qu'elle a eu l'idée de cette potion. Elle est devenu animagus, avec son jumeau, James et Peter pour que Remus ne soit plus seul pendant ses transformations à la pleine lune. C'est une potion qui permet à l'esprit du sorcier d'accepter son loup et de vivre en paix avec sa condition. Une fois fait, pendant la pleine lune, le loup-garou devient alors un peu comme un animagus qui n'a pas le choix d'avoir sa forme animale, une nuit par mois. L'esprit du sorcier ne fait qu'un avec celui du loup. Et en dehors de la pleine lune, les sens et l'instinct du loup sont plus présent, pour compenser le contrôle du sorcier la nuit de la transformation.

\- Wow! C'est… impressionnant, soupir Sev en la regardant avec admiration. Et le croc de loup-garou, il sert à quoi, exactement?

\- Comme la magie d'un sorcier, celle du loup est unique. Une potion universelle n'est pas possible. Alors l'ingrédient de base est un croc du loup de la personne qui boira la potion. Ça personnalise la potion, si on veut, dit-elle en s'assoyant à la table des professeurs avec Ali sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu vois, Alioth? Demande l'homme en noir. Maman est l'être le plus intelligent des mondes qui existent, dit doucement Sev en le prenant sur ses genoux.

\- Bavo, mama! Dit-il, en tapant des mains.

Il n'a pas vraiment compris ce que son père a dit, mais il a compris que c'était un compliment.

Sev sort de sa rêverie et se prépare pour son entretien avec les trois Gaunt à Pré-au-Lard. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un salon privé des Trois-Balais. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Gaunt-Prince entre à Poudlard et croise sa femme. Il prend une douche et se change, il choisit une robe de sorcier en velours indigo avec l'armoirie des Prince sur son pectoral gauche, une épée croisée à une baguette au dessus d'un chaudron, le tout en argent sur fond noir dans une forme qui ressemble à celle d'un bouclier. La robe est ajustée pour plus d'aisance, cintrée à la taille par une ceinture en cuire de dragon noir aux reflets argentés. Elle lui arrive un peu en haut des genoux et elle est fendue sur les côtés jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon noir et droit qu'il porte dessous. Il enfile ses bottes en peau de dragon doublées de duvet d'hypogriphe, il fait un froid de canard dehors. Ariel lui avait suggéré d'attacher ses cheveux en catogan pour dégager son visage, ce qu'il avait décidé de faire pendant les cours et de refaire pour l'entretien. Sev retire le glamour sur sa bague de Lord et enfile sa cape d'hiver noire doublée de la même matière que ses bottes. Une fois qu'il est prêt, il va embrasser sa femme et son fils avant de sortir des cachots pour se rendre, à pieds, aux Trois-Balais.

\- Woa! La classe! Entend Sev en passant devant le petit groupe de Miss Tonks. Et t'as vue comment il fait voler sa cape autour de lui!

\- Tu penses que c'est un sort? Demande Weasley à Tonks.

\- Tu l'as vue en cours? Je suis certaine que c'est un don naturel, dit la jeune Poufsouffle, impressionnée.

\- Ou il a passé des années à se pratiquer pour faire ça, dit Goldwater en regardant l'enseignant sortir du château.

Il reçoit une tape derrière la tête de la par de Dora et Sev se retient de ne pas rigoler à cette scène. C'est sous les regards surpris des étudiants dans le parc qu'il se rend aux grilles de Poudlard pour sortir des limites du château et se rendre au point de rendez-vous.

En arrivant dans l'auberge, il salut Mme Rosemerta d'un hochement de tête respectueux et elle le guide vers la salon privé qu'il a réservé. Il lui donne quelques Gallions pour la remercier des sortilèges de confidentialité qu'elle a ajouté qu'elle accepte chaleureusement.

\- Ce n'est rien, professeur, dit la dame avec un grand sourire en mettant l'argent dans son tablier.

\- L'attention est tout de même appréciée, madame, dit poliment Severus avant d'entrer dans la pièce où l'attendaient Tom et son épouse.

Le souffle de Severus se coupe dans sa gorge et son cœur rate un battement quand il reconnait Eileen. Il ne l'avait jamais vue à cette âge, Tobias l'avait tuée quand il avait 16 ans en la poussant dans les escaliers de l'Impasse-du-Tisseur, quand il était à Poudlard. Mais cette Eileen là, ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère. Elle avait environ 40 ans, elle était mince sans être maigre, ses yeux noirs et profonds brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'a jamais vue dans le regard de sa mère. Elle était élégante dans une robe de grande qualité sans être outrageusement dispendieuse. Ses mains étaient parfaitement manucurées et ses cheveux noirs étaient brillants, attachés dans un chignon lâche d'où sortait quelques mèches rebelles qui encadraient joliment son visage doux et délicat.

\- Ah! Professeur Rogue, je suis plus que ravi de voir que c'est vous, le Lord de la famille de ma femme, dit Tom en s'approchant et lui tendant la main, comme il l'avait fait il y a deux semaines quand Dumbledore lui a présenté. Je vous présente mon épouse, Eileen.

\- Enchantée, jeune homme, dit-elle avec une légère révérence de la tête en sa direction.

\- Le joie est partagée, Lady Gaunt, dit Sev en lui faisant un baisemain parfait qui fait rougir Eileen.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter? Demande Tom en riant.

\- Absolument pas, Lord Gaunt, dit Sev avec un sourire amusé. Je suis moi-même marié et plus qu'heureux avec la femme qui m'a fait l'honneur d'être mon épouse et mère de mon fils.

Les trois sorciers se tournent d'un même mouvement vers la porte quand ils entendent un hoquet de surprise.

\- Tu es en retard, dit immédiatement Tom en fusillant son fils du regard.

\- Je suis désolé, père, dit Gaunt-Prince, sans le penser le moins du monde en se plantant devant Sev. Alors, c'est toi qui m'a volé mon titre, dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Et c'est visiblement une bonne chose, lui répond Sev, de toute sa hauteur. Un Lord qui se présente en retard à un entretien qu'il a lui-même sollicité n'est pas très bien vue, dans la haute société, rajoute-t-il en levant un sourcil avec un rictus. Et vous êtes?

\- Severus Albus Gaunt-Prince, dit l'arrogant. J'imagine que Ariel vous a parlé de moi.

\- Absolument pas, dit Sev en le regardant avec dédain. Mais Lord Potter l'a fait, rajoute-t-il. C'est vous qui avez été exclu de l'Académie de Potions de Paris pour plagia, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux de Gaunt-Prince s'étrécirent un moment en cherchant quoi dire. Finalement, Lord Prince se tourne vers ses parents sans lui accorder plus d'attention. C'est fulminant de rage qu'il voit son père rigoler avec ce gars comme il ne l'a jamais fait avec lui. Ce mec lui vole Black, son titre de Lord et maintenant, ses parents! Il allait le payer!

La conversation va bon train entre Sev et les parents Gaunt et leur rejeton garde le silence presque tout le long du rendez-vous. Eileen est enchantée d'apprendre que ce Severus est Maître des Potions et ils discutent un petit moment de l'apprentissage de Ariel auprès d'elle. Quand les Gaunt sont sur le départ, le plus jeune s'approche de Sev et le tire violemment vers lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille que si cette incapable de Black n'avait pas perdu le bébé, c'est lui que serait le Lord de cette famille.

\- Il a y toujours des conséquences à tuer son propre héritier, lui dit perfidement Sev avant de se dégager d'un geste sec de la poigne de ce gougea et de sortir la tête haute des Trois-Balais.

Severus n'a aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard immédiatement. Ce Gaunt-Prince l'avait foutu dans une colère noire à insinuer que c'était la faute de Ariel si elle avait perdu son bébé i ans.

Il transplane immédiatement vers le Ministère de la Magie où il sait qu'il trouvera Sirius et James. Dès qu'il entre dans la zone de transplanage du Ministère, il va faire enregistrer sa baguette et demande à la réceptionniste où se trouve le département des Aurors. Il se dirige donc à grandes enjambés dans la bonne direction et trouve facilement ceux qu'il cherche.

\- Sev! Est-ce que ça va? Lui demande immédiatement Black en perdant son sourire quand il voit l'humeur massacrante de son beau-frère.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais pas ici, dit le Maître des Potions. Il y a un endroit discret, pas loin?

\- Les archives, disent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Les deux Aurors guident le Lord dans le labyrinthe qu'est le Ministère et s'enferment dans les locaux des archives. James survole la pièce du regard et voit qu'il n'y a personne, il hoche donc la tête pour que Sev explique ce qui se passe. Une fois qu'il a fini de relater la rencontre entre les Gaunt et lui, Sirius explose de colère.

\- Il a dit quoi!? Hurle Sirius alors que ses yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavra. Je vais le massacrer!

\- Je t'en pris, Black, ne dis rien à Ariel. Elle remonte la pente, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle replonge à cause de ce monstre, dit Sev d'un regard dur en le retenant par le bras. Et si tu tentes quoi que se soit contre lui, c'est toi qui finiras à Azkaban. Ne lui fais pas vivre ça.

\- Merde! Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut faire! S'emporte Potter. C'est un vrai monstre social, ce type! Mon père, qui travaillait avec Abraxas Malefoy sur un projet de loi, m'a dit que Gaunt-Prince avait refusé une proposition de fiançailles avec Narcissa Black parce qu'il voulait Ariel, et je cite : pourquoi prendre une fleur quand on peut avoir la bouture? Il lui a dit qu'il trouvait que Narcissa ressemblait à ce que les Moldus appellent des poupées gonflables. Elle n'existe que pour soulager son futur mari. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de Ariel. C'est sa puissance et son titre qui l'intéressent, rien de plus.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, s'exaspère Sirius en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Vous, vous ne pouvez rien faire, mais moi, oui, dit Sev avec un rictus victorieux.

\- Tu nous expliques ou il faut qu'on te supplie? Demande James.

\- Bien que j'adorerais te voir me supplier, Potter, je vais t'expliquer. Je suis, certes, Lord Prince. Mais dans ce cas-ci, se sont mes rôles de chef de clan et de famille Prince, qui nous intéresse, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Putain! Tu peux le renier, s'enthousiaste Sirius avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Exactement, dit Sev en souriant franchement.

Tout trois d'accord sur un plan, Potter et Black reconduisent Sev à la zone de transplanage pour qu'il retourne à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme de 27 ans, aux longs cheveux blond platine se relève dans les archives où il était venu chercher quelque chose pour une séance du Magenmagot dans 3 jours.

\- Putain, Gaunt, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Soupir Lucius Malefoy en regardant les documents qu'il avait enfin trouvés.

Alors, pour lui, Narcissa n'avait aucune valeur? Ce bâtard allait regretter de s'être joué de lui en lui faisant croire que c'était pour respecter ses sentiments pour Narcissa qu'il avait refusé de se marier avec elle. Et dire que cette vipère avait failli être le parrain de son fils. Regulus était définitivement un meilleur choix. De plus, Drago l'adore. C'est le pas rapide que Lucius va porter les documents sur le bureau de son assistante pour qu'elle les trie et face des copies et il retourne rapidement chez lui pour aviser sa femme et son meilleur ami, Reg, des véritables intentions de ce serpent sournois qu'est Severus Gaunt-Prince.

\- Alors, demande la directrice des Serpentard à son mari, comment ça s'est passé? Comment tu vas?

Ariel se doutait bien que revoir Eileen n'allait pas être facile pour son époux. Sans un mot, Sev prend Ali dans ses bras et le sert contre lui, ce qui ravi le bébé.

\- Papa bien, dit Alioth en donnant un baiser sur la joue de son père. Méçant monsieur pas beau tanquille, rajoute l'enfant avec un sourire discret.

\- Oui, mon ange, le méchant monsieur pas beau à intérêt à se tenir tranquille, dit doucement Severus à son fils avec le même sourire que lui sur les lèvres. Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'es senti quand tu as vue Lily la première fois, mon bébé?

Alioth le regarde avec sérieux en hochant doucement la tête qu'il avait enfouie dans le cou du Maître des Potions.

\- Mais moi, avoi papa et mama, murmure Ali en serrant ses petits bras autour du cours de son père, comme pour le réconforter et lui montrer que tout allait bien.

\- Oui mon ange, maman et moi on est là pour toi.

\- Vi, répond le bébé en jouant négligemment avec les cheveux de Sev sans les tirer.

Sev explique en gros ce qui s'est passé au Trois-Balais sans lui raconter l'horreur que Gaunt-Prince avait dit à propos de Ariel et le bébé qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Ariel, c'est un petit con.

Sev lève un sourcil en entendant sa femme dire ça de son ex. Il semble qu'elle s'en remette bien mieux qu'il le pensait et il en est très heureux.

Les jours avancent doucement et Lucius fait les 100 pas dans le bureau de son père en attendant que Regulus arrive enfin. Quand les flammes deviennent vertes, Lucius s'immobilise et regarde son meilleur ami entrer. Bien que Regulus soit très jeune, il est la personne la plus sage, la plus loyale et la plus mature qu'il ait rencontrée.

\- Alors? Demande l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Gaunt-Prince n'a aucune idée de l'épée de Damoclès qui lui pend au dessus de la tête, dit le jeune Serpentard. Mon beau-frère en a discuté avec le Ministre, mais pas avec sa femme et leur fils, visiblement. Gaunt-Prince est toujours aussi enfoiré que d'habitude. Mais c'est bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? Demande Lucius en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Il agit comme si il était le roi du monde et qu'il savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignore. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement, dit Reg en posant un doigt sur son menton.

Et le jeune homme avait beaucoup plus raison qu'il ne le pensait. Severus Gaunt-Prince avait trouvé un petit miroir à double sens dans la vieille malle d'école de son père. Tom l'avait trouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant ses études. Quel ne fût pas son choc quand il vit le mentor de son père dans le dit miroir.

\- Albus? Que faites-vous là? Avait demandé le jeune homme en levant un sourcil, à la manière de son double.

\- Vous me connaissez, jeune homme? Avait demandé le vieux fou.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus Albus Gaunt-Prince et Albus Dumbledore, du monde d'où vient l'autre Severus, firent connaissance.

Pour Albus, c'était une situation inespérée. Un monde où Voldemort n'existait pas, sa sœur était en vie et son ancien amant n'était pas à Nurmengard. Dans cet autre monde, il pourrait tuer l'autre Dumbledore et prendre sa place et personne ne se rendrait compte de quoi que se soit. Et manipuler ce petit imbécile avait été encore plus facile que de le faire avec la version de son père qu'il avait connue. Il n'avait eu qu'à promettre à cette larve pleurnicheuse qu'il l'aiderait à tuer Rogue et son rejeton pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir la fille qu'il convoite depuis ses onze ans. Les Severus étaient plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. Rogue avec Lily et celui-là avec Ariel Black. C'est tellement moins compliqué d'être homosexuel, se dit le vieux citronné dans son bureau rouge et or en mettant le petit miroir qu'il avait confisqué à Tom il y a si longtemps dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Pendant que Gaunt-Prince va chercher un autre miroir pour qu'il puisse passer de l'autre côté, Albus Dumbledore prépare son voyage sans retour. Il a donné une carotte assez grosse à ce garçon insupportable pour le motiver à trouver un autre miroir comme par celui où Severus et Harry étaient passés. Il vide son coffre à Gringotts ainsi que celui, plus que conséquent, de Poudlard. Laissé l'école sur la paye ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Minerva lui cassait les pieds pour savoir où était passé Severus et il lui avait dit qu'il s'était sauvé comme le lâche qu'il était. Que de toute façon, Severus n'était qu'un traître, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Il sait que Minerva n'en a pas cru un mot et les 3 autres directeurs de maison non plus. Mais peut lui importait. Il allait enfin avoir la reconnaissance qu'il mérite, là-bas, dans l'autre monde.

Severus et Ariel entrent dans la Grande Salle en ce 14 février 1982 pour le petit-déjeuner avec Alioth avant que Ariel ne l'emmène chez Lily pour la journée de cours.

Une fois installés, Severus voit les notes volantes qui se promènent de table en table et chaque étudiants qui en reçoit une a l'air très content.

\- C'est Filius qui fait ça à chaque année pour la St-Valentin, l'informe Ariel quand elle voit son regard interrogateur. Les élèves s'envoient des petits pour de St-Valentin avec ça. Parce que si ils prenaient des hiboux… bonjour les dégâts!

Severus ne peut que lui donner raison et voit avec un haussement de sourcil qu'une note volante vient de se poser devant lui. C'est plus que perplexe qu'il la prend et la lit.

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Je ne vous écris pas ce message pour vous déclarer ma flamme, mais pour vous remercier d'être patient avec moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'élève la plus facile à vivre et j'en suis profondément désolée. Je profite de la fête de l'amour pour vous montrer ma gratitude. Grâce à vous, je sens qu'un jour, je réussirai à passer par-dessus mon angoisse et ma maladresse légendaire pour devenir Auror. Et quand j'y parviendrai, c'est à vous que le vais le devoir. Ça se voit que vous aimez ce que vous faites et je souhaite, moi aussi, pouvoir faire de que j'aime._

_Merci encore,_

_Dora Tonks._

Severus montre le message de la jeune Poufsouffle à sa femme qui fait un sourire rayonnant à l'adolescente qui regarde la table des professeurs avec nervosité, les cheveux aussi blanc que son visage. Les deux deviennent alors d'un rouge soutenu quand Severus hoche la tête en direction de la jeune fille, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a pris connaissance du message et l'accepte avec humilité.

Sev n'en revient pas. Jamais on ne l'avait remercié pour quoi que se soit, depuis que Lily avait coupé les ponts avec lui. Autant Dumbledore que Voldemort exigeaient, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemort prenaient tous ses efforts et les risques qu'il prenait pour acquis, comme si il leur devait. Masi depuis qu'il est ici avec Ali et Ariel, il a l'impression d'avoir ce qu'il a toujours désiré, sans jamais l'avoir eu avant. Une vie normale, avec des amis et une famille qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il apporte. En moins d'un mois et demi, sa vie avait radicalement changée, et ce, parce que le Albus de ce monde était un homme bon, patient, honnête et respectueux. Certes, il y a « l'autre » Severus. Potter s'amusait à l'appeler Sa Majesté, surtout que cet imbécile semblait se prendre plus au sérieux que la reine elle-même. Sev et Ariel avaient même pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça aussi. Et pour Alioth, il restait le « Méçant pas beau ».

Les cours de rattrapage se passent très bien avec les étudiants de 6e année qui voulaient repasser leur BUSE en Défense. Albus avait fait le nécessaire pour que les examinateurs reviennent juste avant les vacances de Pâques pour leur refaire passer les examens. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient été d'une aide inestimable pendant ces cours du soir. Remus s'occupait des créatures magiques, Potter et Black, de ce qui concernait les sorts d'attaque et de défense, Peter, des diversions et du repli alors que Sev enseignait ce qui concernait l'espionnage. Comme les sorts de camouflage, d'insonorisation ou justement pour augmenter les sons pour entendre ce que les autres se disent. Ariel était venue à quelques reprises avec des potions pour expliquer en quoi elles sont utiles pendant un combat, ou justement, pour pouvoir les éviter. La jeune femme avait fait un exemple en lâchant une bombe fumigène qui avait plongé la pièce dans le noir complet pendant au moins 3 minutes. Quand la fumé c'était dissipée, tous avaient des cheveux de couleurs éclatées, des vêtements ridicules et la peau rose bonbon.

\- Et j'ai fait tout ça en 2 minutes et demi sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, avait dit Ariel avec fierté avant que 5 baguettes ne le lèvent vers elle.

Elle avait fini avec les cheveux vert Serpentard, la peau bleu ciel et un costume disco à la John Travolta. Tout le monde était sorti hilares de la pièce à 22h00, quand le cours avait pris fin.


	7. Chapter 7

En ce soir du début du mois de mars, un samedi, Ariel a un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'expliquer. Il n'est que 2 heure du matin, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'endormir, elle sent ses tripes se tordre dans son ventre. Les bras de Sev autour d'elle la rassurent un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle se rendorme. Elle s'extirpe en douceur des bras du Maître des Potions et se rend dans la chambre de Alioth. Ce dernier est réveillé et assis en silence dans son lit à barreaux.

\- Ali, mon bébé, ça va? Lui demande doucement la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Non, répond l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Vi, veux pas aller là-bas, encoe, dit-il en suppliant sa mère du regard.

\- Là-bas où, mon ange? Demande Ariel en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Là-bas où moi est Hahy, dit-il avec les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Veux ester avec papa et toi, ajoute le bébé en se blottissant contre la poitrine de Ariel.

\- Ali, je ne laisserai rien ni personne te ramener là-bas, essaye de le réconforter en le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Tu veux venir dormir avec papa et moi?

\- Vi, mama.

Ariel se lève doucement avec Alioth dans ses bras et retourne dans son lit. L'enfant s'installe confortablement contre elle et Sev, pendant son sommeil, semble sentir le retour de sa femme à ses côtés. Il ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir cette magnifique image de son fils dans les bras de Ariel, qui s'est endormi contre elle en suçant son pouce.

\- Ariel, comment il va?

\- Il a réussi à se rendormir, j'imagine qu'il va mieux.

\- Mais pas toi, comprend tout de suite Sev. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je t'aime, Sev.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Severus lève un sourcil en la regardant éviter son regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait clairement. Elle lui faisait sentir à tout les jours, à chaque instant. Mais c'est comme si elle ne se permettait pas de lui dire. Comme si les mots avaient quelque chose de… maudit?

\- Je t'aime aussi, Ariel. Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce qui t'empêche de dormir.

\- Je… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Si… si tu avais la possibilité d'y retourner, est-ce que tu le ferais? Demande Ariel en levant son regard vers lui.

\- Jamais, mon amour. Jamais je ne retournerai là-bas. Ma vie est ici, avec Ali et toi.

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais aimé qui que se soit, avant que Ali et toi ne débarquiez de ce miroir, lui avoue Ariel. Bien sûr, j'aime mes frères, Lys, Harry et les Maraudeurs. Mais pas comme ça. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que ce sentiment est si puissant qu'il pourrait me consumer toute entière. Et si un jour tu choisissais de partir je… je ne pense pas que je pourrais y survivre.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas aimé Gaunt-Prince? Demande Sev, sans comprendre.

\- Pas vraiment, soupir la jeune femme en resserrant ses bras délicatement autour de Alioth. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'étais surtout impressionnée par ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il dégageait. Mais c'est bizarre. Avec le temps, il est devenu comme une obsession, une dépendance qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'amour. J'ai cru être amoureuse de lui avant de l'être de toi. C'est un peu comme passer sa vie à manger du sirop de maïs en pensant que c'est du sirop d'érable jusqu'à ce qu'on y goûte pour vrai et qu'on puisse enfin comprendre la différence.

\- Alors pour toi, je suis du sirop d'érable, dit Sev avec un rictus amuser pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tout à fait, dit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Jamais je ne partirai, dit Sev en se déplaçant derrière elle dans le grand lit pour la prendre dans ses bras rassurants.

C'est un peu plus soulagée que Ariel se rendort dans les bras de son mari et leur fils dans les siens.

Gaunt-Prince avait enfin trouvé où était un miroir assez grand pour que l'autre version du mentor de son père puisse passer dans leur monde. Mais pour le récupérer, il devait se rendre à Poudlard et trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Ce sont les Salazar Serpentard des deux mondes qui avaient mis au point ces miroirs pour pouvoir communiquer ensemble et s'échanger leurs sujets de recherches et leurs trouvailles, que se soit en potions ou autres. Il avait trouvé une vieux grimoire en Fourchelang dans les affaires de son père où Serpentard expliquait ses motivations et comment il s'y ait pris. Gaunt-Prince avait beau avoir tout tenté pour recréer l'un de ces miroirs, et l'autre Dumbledore aussi, mais Serpentard avait faire exactement comme Ariel en n'écrivant pas l'élément le plus important pour arriver à leurs fins. Le jeune homme arrogant c'était donc résigné à trouver la Chambre des Secrets et ainsi, trouver un miroir assez grand pour que l'autre Albus puisse passer. Ensemble, ils domineraient ce monde. Ensemble, c'était une grand mot. Severus avait l'intention de se défaire de ce poids mort assez rapidement quand ce vieux malade l'aurait aidé à arriver à ses fins. De toutes façons, une fois qu'il serait le Maître du Monde, Black serait si impressionnée qu'elle se jettera à ses pieds, mariée ou pas, mère ou pas. Elle n'aurait pas le choix, de toutes façons. Elle avait fini par acquérir une résistance à l'Imperium avec le temps. Mais l'Amortentia et les potions de contrainte avait réglé son problème. Il fulmine encore de rage avec ce que ce Rogue lui avait dit aux Trois-Balais, que c'était de SA faute si son bébé était mort, 4 ans plus tôt. Ariel n'avait que 19 ans à l'époque où elle avait fait la chute qui aurait pu lui être fatale et avait perdu l'enfant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui si elle était trop idiote pour se tenir à la rampe, comme tout le monde. C'était de sa faute à elle, après tout. Elle connaissait son comportement emporté. C'était évident qu'il allait faire quelque chose de violant et d'impulsif. Au nombre de fois où il l'avait violée pour évacuer la pression, elle aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose dans le genre. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait porté son enfant. Mais bon, rien ne sert de s'appesantir sur le passé. Il avait une Chambre des Secrets à trouver et il fallait qu'il trouve une entourloupe pour entrer à Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons.

Dans le bureau de Albus, Tom sort de la cheminée et salut l'homme qu'il considère comme un père avec un regard inquiet.

\- Bonjour, Tom. J'espère qu'éventuellement, tu viendras me voir quand tu iras bien, dit Albus avec un sourire contrit.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'avait jamais été le cas, dit doucement le Ministre avec un sourire lasse.

\- Alors! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Severus voulait renier mon fils si il faisait encore du mal à Ariel où si il s'approchait de sa famille?

\- Tout à fait? Répond Albus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose, Albus, souffle Tom en s'affalant dans son fauteuil habituel. Il passe de plus en plus de temps dans le bureau, au Manoir Serpentard. Il s'y enferme des heures et on sait toi et moi qu'il n'est pas du genre à ouvrir un livre par choix. Je me demande si finalement, Severus ne devrait pas le renier tout de suite avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Ce qu'il a fait à Ariel est impardonnable. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus, soupir le vieux sage en regardant douloureusement son fils se torturer. Et si Severus le reniait, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer, à ton avis? Demande Albus en lui servant une camomille pour l'aider à se calmer.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça lui ouvrirait les yeux sur son comportement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Albus. Il… il m'a demandé de régler le problème et de lui donner le titre de Lord de Severus Rogue. J'ai tenté par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de lui expliquer que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

\- Et comment il a réagi?

\- Il m'a dit que finalement, être Ministre de la Magie ne servait absolument à rien. Que le Ministre n'avait aucun pouvoir et il est entré dans une de ses colères! Eileen était terrifiée. Elle a peur de son propre fils! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui! S'emporte Tom en se levant rageusement de son fauteuil pour faire les 100 pas en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il était dans une rage folle. Si il avait eu une puissance égale à la mienne, il aurait détruis le Manoir Serpentard!

\- Tom, il est dangereux et c'est ta responsabilité de faire ce qu'il faut. Tu connais mon opinion sur la façon dont tu l'as protégé, 4 ans plus tôt. Il aurait dû aller à Azkaban avec ce qu'il a fait à Ariel. Mais tu as fait de ton mieux pour qu'il soit assigné à résidence sous ta surveillance.

\- Albus, c'est mon fils, gémit Tom en le regardant dans les yeux avec désespoir.

\- Et Ariel est la fille de quelqu'un aussi, dit doucement Albus. Elle méritait cette justice que tu lui as retirée pour protéger ton enfant.

Tom s'écroule une fois de plus dans le fauteuil et le directeur de Poudlard voit les larmes couler sur les joues de son fils.

\- Tom, dit doucement Albus en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne veux en aucun cas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais Severus est dangereux, et tu le sais autant que moi.

\- C'est mon enfant, Albus.

\- Et toi, tu es le mien, dit doucement le vieux homme avec chaleur et tendresse.

\- Tu pourrais, tu pourrais contacter un Auror de confiance, pour ouvrir une plainte contre Severus? Demande Tom, résigné.

\- Je vais contacter Thésée, dit Albus. Il a été chef des Aurors de nombreuses années avant de prendre sa retraite. Il saura qui contacter.

\- Merci, père, dit Tom.

Ça faisait des années que Tom ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Une douce chaleur envahit le vieux cœur de Albus avant de lâcher son enfant de cœur et contacter son époux par la cheminée.

Thésée Dragonneau-Dumbledore entre dans le bureau de son mari en fronçant des sourcils. Ce n'est pas son genre de le contacter en plein milieu de la semaine pour qu'il vienne le voir. Il s'inquiète et se dirige directement vers son amant pour savoir ce qui se passe. Après une courte explication, Thésée hoche la tête, sert affectueusement l'épaule de Tom et retourne dans la cheminée pour aller chercher les Aurors Potter et Black.

Pendant ce temps, Ariel, aidé de Lily, finit de mettre au point une potion de stérilité ciblée.

\- Tu es certaines que tu veux faire ça? Demande Lys. C'est irréversible.

\- Je sais, dit doucement la Dr en Potions. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je ne veux pas revivre cet enfer si il retrouve le moyen de me soumettre à lui.

\- Donc, si je récapitule, reprend Lily. Tu viens d'inventer une potion avec, comme ingrédient principale, le sperme de Sev, pour que ton utérus rejette tout spermatozoïde qui ne vient pas de lui. Ce sera comme si tu étais stérile si un autre homme jouissait en toi. C'est bien ça?

\- C'est exactement ça. Tu es prête à m'aider où pas? Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule.

\- C'est bon, dit Lys. Je vais le faire, tu es prête?

Ariel hoche la tête et se déshabille pour se coucher sur le dos dans le lit de la chambre d'amis des Potter. Elle écarte les cuisses le plus possible et Lily met de la potion dans une très longue pipette en verre incassable.

\- J'entre, dit doucement Lys après avoir enduit l'ustensile de lubrifiant.

La jeune Black ressent une douleur insoutenable quand Lys passe son col de l'utérus pour verser la potion directement dans l'organe reproducteur. Une fois fait, Ariel relève ses jambes pour que son utérus absorbe en entier la potion.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de tester son efficacité volontairement, dit la jeune femme dans le lit avec les jambes en chandelle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais du genre à rater une potion, de toutes façons, dit Lys en nettoyant la tige.

\- Merci, Lily. Pour tout.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça me fais plaisir, mais je te suis reconnaissante de la confiance que tu as en moi. Est-ce que Sev est au courant?

\- Non. Bien que je l'adore, c'est un homme. Il… il ne peut pas comprendre la peur de tomber enceinte. Il peut l'imaginer, mais pas la comprendre.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait te surprendre, El.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, lui promet Ariel en se rhabillant rapidement.

C'est un peu plus en paix que Ariel retourne à Poudlard par la cheminée pour se rendre au bureau de Albus. Quand elle y entre, elle est plus que surprise d'y trouver Tom, James, Sirius et Thésée, en plus de Albus.

Pendant ce temps, Gaunt-Prince avait réussi à se faufiler dans le château. Son père lui avait dit que Dumbledore recevait des gens aujourd'hui, quand il s'était informé à ce dernier. Il avait emprunté un passage secret qu'il avait découvert en suivant les Maraudeurs pendant ses études à Poudlard. Il était donc entré chez Honeydukes et était ressorti par la statut de la sorcière borgne au 3e étage. Il se dirige immédiatement vers les toilettes des filles du 2e étage et se cache derrière une tapisserie quand deux jeunes filles en sortent. Il se serait bien lancé un sort de désillusion, mais il risque de se foutre le feu au lieu de disparaitre. Magie de merde! Il était à peine plus puissant que Rusard le Cracmol. Dumbledore lui a promis de régler ça quand il l'aurait fait passé de l'autre côté. Il dit au lavabo de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang et saute dans le vide.

\- Ariel, si on t'as fait venir ici, c'est pour que tu puisses porter plainte contre Severus, dit Albus.

Ariel le regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi elle voudrait faire ça? Sev a toujours été parfait avec elle.

\- Écoute, Ariel, dit Tom en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que j'ai fait pour protéger mon fils. Et je t'en demande pardon. Mais tu es la seule personne qui peut l'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, demande-t-elle en comprenait enfin de qui ils parlaient.

Tom lui explique ce qui s'est passé avec son fils et la réaction d'Eileen. Ariel se résigne donc à leur raconter tout ce qui s'est passé entre Severus et elle depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré dans le Poudlard Express avant leur première année.

\- Mais je n'aurai pas la force de me répéter, dit la jeune femme entre les bras de son jumeau. Est-ce que c'est possible que Sev et Lily soient là aussi. Si vous, vous entendez mon histoire, eux aussi.

James se propose d'aller chercher Lys et Albus va chercher le professeur de Défense. Une fois tout le monde dans le bureau, Minerva et Pomona Chourave viennent chercher Alioth et Harry pour s'en occuper le temps que leurs parents sont occupés. Ariel est assise sur le même fauteuil que Sirius qui la tient fermement dans ses bras. C'est de son soutien à lui dont elle a besoin en ce moment. Sev aura ses propres émotions à gérer quand elle aura commencé à raconter son histoire.

\- Tout à commencé dans le Poudlard Express, quand on avait onze ans, dit doucement Ariel, le regard un peu dans le vague, de retour dans ses vieux souvenirs. J'étais avec Sirius et on cherchait un compartiment vide. On venait d'en trouvé un quand Severus est venu nous parler. Il était charmant, poli, sympathique, charismatique. Bref, il avait tout pour lui. À un moment donné, James est entré et a entrainé Sirius dans son compartiment pour lui présenter son ami Remus. Il m'a invité aussi, mais avec ce que père m'avait raconté, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'apprendre à connaître un Potter. Toutes mes excuses, James, dit Ariel, contrite. Ensuite, une fois qu'on a été seuls, Severus c'est mis à me parler de ses origines et j'étais… médusée. Je me sentais privilégiée qu'une telle personne ait envie de me connaître. On a tout les deux été répartis à Serpentard et en moins d'une semaine, toute la maison était à ses pieds quand ils ont su qu'il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Les années ont passée et en 5e année, Severus et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça a commencé. C'est comme si je m'étais réveillée le matin et que c'était le cas. Il n'y a pas eu de proposition, de demande, de discours ou de mots maladroits. Juste un état de fait. À partir de ce moment, les choses commencent un peu à devenir floues. Comme si j'étais en pilote automatique pendant de longues semaines. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la joie d'être en couple avec Severus. Mais plus tard, quand il a commencé à devenir violent, je me suis posé des questions. Je crois qu'il utilisait l'Imperium sur moi. Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le prouver ou d'en être sûre. Il passait son temps à dire qu'il m'aimait… et je l'ai cru. Alors pourquoi une personne qui m'aime ferait ça? La… La première fois qu'il m'a prise, nous avions 16 ans et les Maraudeurs venaient de lui mettre une raclée dans le parc, après notre BUSE en Défense écrite. Ils l'avaient suspendu par les pieds, dans le parc, devant tout le monde avec un sort que j'avais inventé. Quand il est arrivé dans la salle commune, il… il m'a poussé dans un divan, dit Ariel, les larmes aux yeux en sentant les bras de son jumeau autour d'elle. Il a dit que je devais payer pour mon frère. Il a arraché tout mes vêtements et… il a fait ça devant les 6e et 7e année qui étaient là. Ils… ils ont tous détourné le regard. Comme si rien ne se passait. C'était l'héritier de Serpentard qui faisait ça, après tout. En 5 ans, Severus avait réussi à assoir son autorité sur tout et tout le monde dans la maison des serpents. Quand je suis revenue à la maison, durant l'été. J'en ai parlé avec mère. Elle m'a donné une potion pour faire passer le fétus et m'a donné des potions contraceptives à prendre à chaque mois. Dans ce monde, en tant que femme Sang-Pur, nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire sur ce genre de choses. À chaque fois que je revenais à la maison, elle me soignait comme elle le pouvait. Plus le temps passait et plus il était brutal, violent. Et pas seulement dans l'intimité, mais il s'accordait de plus en plus de liberté. Je n'ai jamais compris comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais j'ai découvert récemment qu'il n'y avait rien d'amoureux là dedans. C'était une obsession malsaine que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Il a passé ses ASPIC en me menaçant des les passer à sa place en candidat libre au Ministère. J'ai prise du Polynectar et je me suis faite passé pour lui et j'ai passé tout ses examens. Personne n'y a vue quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi aurait-on testé le fils du Ministre? On avait fait la même chose pour ses BUSE. C'est pour ça qu'il avait refusé de les passer en même temps que tout le monde à Poudlard.

Ariel voit le visage atterré de tout ceux qui sont dans le bureau, Tom et Sev sont les pires. Ariel reprend donc.

\- Avec les notes qu'ils avaient et la recommandation de Eileen, il est entré à l'Académie de Potions de Paris avec moi. Je me souviens qu'au mois de mai 1979, je devais faire autant ses travaux que les miens. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de refaire de la potion de contraception. Je suis donc tombée enceinte à ce moment là. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à faire ce que ma mère avait fait. Alors j'ai décidé de le garder, je n'en avait parlé à personne. Je voulais trouver un moyen de me sortir de là, pour le bien de mon bébé. Il a été ma motivation de me sortir de cet enfer qu'était Severus. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il avait volé mes travaux sur la potion Révèle-Loup, j'ai espéré qu'il partirait. Loin, très loin avec le brevet en poche. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il n'y avait pas toutes les infos dedans. Je fais ça depuis toujours, pour moi c'est une habitude bien encrée de travailler comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire l'élément principal de mes essais, c'est une évidence pour moi. C'est comme les tomates dans une sauce à spaghetti, c'est une évidence, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais il est revenu, il est revenu et m'a crié dessus que je n'était qu'une incapable qui n'était pas foutue de faire des notes claires et complètes. Qu'il a été humilié à cause de moi. Et il m'a poussé dans les escaliers. Je suis passée par-dessus la rampe et je me suis écrasée deux étages plus bas. Si le professeur Dujardin n'avait pas ralentit ma chute, je serait morte aujourd'hui.

Sirius sert ses bras encore plus autour du corps frêle de sa sœur. Il lui envoie tout le soutien et l'amour qu'il a pour elle à travers leur lien de jumeau magique. Ariel poursuit donc.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, à l'infirmerie de l'Académie, Lys était là. Mme Marchand, la Médicomage m'a annoncé que j'avais perdu le bébé. J'ai été autant dévastée que soulagée. À quoi j'avais pensé? Mettre un bébé innocent dans les bras de ce monstre… Je ne voulais pas que ma fille vive dans cet enfer. Avec les semaines que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie, l'emprise de Severus sur moi a diminué au point d'être quasi inexistante. Avec l'aide de Lily, j'ai réussi à plus ou moins passer à autre chose. Quand je suis revenue en Angleterre après mes études, Regulus est venu habiter avec moi en me disant qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix, dit-elle avec un fin sourire à ce souvenir. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seule, de toutes façons. Ensuite, le jour de mes 20 ans, Albus s'est présenté à ma porte pour me proposer le poste du professeur Slughorn. Il m'a assuré que je serais protégée de Severus et qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir ici pour me trouver. J'ai donc accepté ce travail et Albus a tenu sa promesse. Severus est souvent revenu à la charge avec moi. En me disant qu'il me pardonnait et qu'il était prêt à passer l'éponge sur ce qui c'était passé. Comme si tout était de ma faute. Il a vu que ça ne marchait pas, alors il a commencé à m'envoyer des cadeaux de plus en plus coûteux, des lettres d'excuses qui sonnaient creuses. J'ai toujours tout renvoyé au fur et à mesure. Je ne voulais plus rien de lui. Ensuite, il a commencé à jouer sur le côté émotionnel, comme quoi ses parents s'ennuyaient de moi et que je n'avais pas le droit de leur faire ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Qu'ils m'aimaient et tenaient à moi. C'est probablement la seule chose vraie qu'il m'a dite. Et je sais qu'il a raison là-dessus, dit-elle en regardant Tom. Mais je sais aussi que comme ils m'aimaient, ils accepteraient mon choix de m'éloigner de Severus, donc d'eux.

La jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre l'Auror Black et enfouie son visage contre son torse en essayant de cacher ses larmes à ressasser tous ces souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demande James à Tom. On aurait plusieurs chefs d'accusations contre lui, mais je ne pense pas que les souvenirs de Ariel soient suffisants. Vous avez une idée?

\- Moi, j'en ai une, dit Albus, le regard grave vers son fils. Je dois appeler Gellert. Tom, Severus est sous ta tutelle pendant encore 6 ans. Laisse Gellert venir le chercher. Ton fils sera trop loin pour s'en prendre à qui que se soit ici et il s'occupera de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête. Jamais Severus ne pourra manipuler Gellert. La seule personne au monde à pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis est Arianna et elle est plus têtue que Abelforth et moi réunis. Jamais Severus ne pourra se servir d'elle pour avoir gain de cause aux yeux de Gellert.

Sev se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche doucement de Ariel, toujours contre Sirius. L'Auror hoche doucement la tête quand Sev s'arrête à une distance raisonnable d'eux. Il s'approche pour être en face d'eux et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

\- Ariel, dit doucement le Maître des Potions, je te jure sur ma vie et ma magie que jamais je ne te ferai mal, dit avec douleur.

\- Sev, dit sa femme en caressant sa joue. Tu n'as pas besoin de me jurer quoi que se soit. Je le sais déjà. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- On a un problème, dit Minerva en entrant dans le bureau avec Alioth dans les bras et Pomona avec Harry derrière elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Mina? Demande Albus en s'approchant d'elle.

\- J'ai vue, sur la carte de Poudlard que Severus et Ariel ont sur le mur de leur salon, que le fils de Mr Gaunt est dans le château. Mais je ne comprends pas, il était avec vous, Albus. Mais vous étiez aussi dans votre bureau. Il doit y avoir une erreur avec cette carte.

\- La carte du Maraudeur ne commet pas d'erreur, dit James, qui avait sa femme contre lui. Si Albus est a deux endroits en même temps, c'est qu'il y a deux Albus dans ce château, dit-il en regardant Sev alors que Gellert sortait de la cheminée.

\- C'est pas vrai, il a réussi à nous suivre, murmure Sev en sentant ses mains trembler.

\- Et Gaunt-Prince l'y a aidé, dit Sirius d'un air grave. Ce gars est un vrai danger public. Avec ce que tu nous as dit sur l'autre Dumbledore, on est mal barré si il a réussi à venir dans notre monde.

\- Albus, il faut que vous restiez ici, dit Sev en s'approchant de la porte du bureau pour sortir. Il est un manipulateur et extrêmement dangereux. Il a causé énormément de morts, d'où je viens. Il a mené deux guerres qu'il a provoquées. Si il essaye de prendre votre place et réussi, nous sommes tous perdus.

\- Mon garçon, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les enfants de cette école à la merci de ces hommes, dit le directeur. Minerva, partez avec Pomona et avisez Filius, tout les élèves doivent retourner dans leur salle commune immédiatement. Lily, amenez Harry et Alioth au Manoir Potter, ils y seront en sécurité et vous aussi. Severus, James, Sirius, avisez Messieurs Lupin et Pettigrow que nous aurons besoin de leurs talents. J'ai besoin d'un espion discret pour savoir ce que l'autre moi et le fils de Tom font et Peter sera parfait pour ça. Ariel, allez chercher toutes les potions utiles pour un combat et la carte du Maraudeur, nous aurons besoin de cette merveille. Thésée et Gellert, avec moi. On va prendre ces hommes en souricière.

Tous hochent la tête d'un même mouvement et sortent du bureau, certains par la porte, d'autres par la cheminée. Ariel passe par les passages secrets de Serpentard pour atteindre son laboratoire et sa salle de classe. Dans un caisse en bois bien solide, elle jette plusieurs sorts d'extension indétectable, elle y met toutes les fioles qui pourraient être utile. Les potions de soins, les potions offensives, les potions de forces, et un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres quand elle voit les potions de furoncles que ses premières années avaient faits il y a quelques mois, qu'elle embarque aussi. Elle diminue la caisse et la met dans sa poche avant de prendre la carte du Maraudeur et de voir où se trouve Albus, son mari et Mr Grindelwald. Il semble que Albus ait choisi le bureau de Minerva comme quartier général. Ariel se désillusionne et se jette un sort de silence avant de sortir de ses quartiers. Elle voit Miss Tonks et Messieurs Weasley et Goldwater près de la bibliothèque. Elle les rejoints rapidement et retire le charme de désillusion pour les mener vers la salle commune la plus près, celle des Serdaigle. La jeune femme répond immédiatement à l'énigme et dit aux trois 2e année de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du personnel leur dise qu'ils peuvent sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas un exercice, explique Ariel. Le château a été infiltré par des gens dangereux. Ne jouez pas les héros. Nous nous occupons de ça. Les portes des salles communes seront scellées, dit-elle pour que tous entendent. Personne ne pourra entrer ou sortir avant que la menace ne soit neutralisée. Le professeur Flitwick viendra vous chercher quand tout rentrera dans l'ordre. En attendant, les Elfes vous emmèneront de quoi tenir en nourriture.

\- Tout ira bien, dit Dora avec assurance à son ami de Serpentard. Tu verras, le professeur Rogue va leur botter les fesses!

\- Tout à fait, dit doucement Ariel avec un sourire rassurant. Je dois y aller, prenez soin les uns des autres. Je compte sur vous, dit-elle. Sur vous tous!

Et elle sort rapidement de la salle commune des Serdaigle pour reprendre son chemin en évitant Sa Majesté et « L'autre » Albus.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel se dirige vers le bureau de Minerva, mais en entendant un bruit vers sa gauche, elle ne pense même pas à la carte dans sa main et la met dans la poche de sa robe pour voir ce qui se passe. Elle souffle de soulagement quand elle voit Miss Teigne sauter d'une armure et se poser gracieusement au sol en venant vers elle, la queue bien droite.

\- Coucou, ma belle, lui murmure la jeune femme en se penchant vers la chatte et lui caressant doucement la tête. Il faut que tu veilles sur ton humain, se soir. Il y a deux sorciers très dangereux qui se promènent dans le château et il faut que tu protèges Argus. Tu comprends? Demande la jeune femme.

Miss Teigne miaule en bombant le poitrail et s'élance dans les escaliers. Un sourire affectueux s'étire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle a toujours adoré cette chatte. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et ne remarque pas la présence derrière elle.

Elle se sent propulsée au sol et tournée sur le dos. C'est lui!

\- Alors, on joue la pute pour le nouveau Lord Prince? Demande Gaunt-Prince en déchirant sa robe avec colère. Je vais te montrer que tu es à moi! TU M'APPARTIENS!

\- Severus, arrêtes, le supplie la jeune femme en essayant d'atteindre sa baguette, sans succès.

\- Et pourquoi j'arrêterais? Lui susurre l'homme qui l'écrase sur la pierre froide en baissant son pantalon. Il est temps que tu te rappelles où est ta place!

Ariel entend alors un bruit sourd et voit Gaunt-Prince ouvrir les yeux de surprise avant de passer une main derrière son crâne et de voir du sang sur ses doigts. Il tourne la tête et voit le concierge avec un manche à balais robuste dans les mains qui prend son élan pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Sans demander son reste, Gaunt-Prince se relève rapidement en essayant de chasser l'étourdissement qu'il ressent et prend ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre « l'autre » Dumbledore.

\- Ariel, tu vas bien? Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de…

\- Ça va Argus, merci. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps, dit la jeune femme en lançant un Reparo sur sa robe pour se couvrir convenablement.

\- En tous cas, si tu as besoin de son sang pour une potion, j'en ai là-dessus, dit-il avec un regard mauvais en lui montrant le manche de son balais.

\- Gardez-le au frais, on ne sait jamais, dit-elle en se relevant en prenant la main que lui tendait le concierge.

Elle savait que lui offrir Miss Teigne, quand elle était en 1e année avait été une excellente idée. Depuis ce temps, Argus avait toujours été très protecteur envers elle. Elle lui suggère de surveiller ses arrières, les deux intrus sont particulièrement dangereux. Elle poursuit rapidement son chemin vers le bureau de Minerva, escortée de Rusard et Miss Teigne.

\- Tout c'est bien passé? Demande Albus.

\- Argus m'a sauvé la vie, dit simplement Ariel.

\- On est tombé sur le fils du Ministre, explique le Cracmol. Il a tâté de mon balais, dit-il en tapotant le manche du dit balais.

\- Merci Argus, dit Sev en prenant sa femme dans ses bras avec soulagement.

\- Pas de quoi, professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour cet abrutit? Demande le concierge.

\- Vous, rien, dit le directeur. J'ai besoin de vous pour veiller à la sécurité des elfes. Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous pour ça.

Argus bombe le torse en prenant la main de l'elfe qui venait d'apparaitre à côté de lui pour l'amener dans les cuisines du château, Miss Teigne dans son autre bras.

\- Bien, dit Albus. Maintenant, la carte et les potions. Ariel?

La jeune femme sort la carte et l'étale sur le bureau de Minerva. Elle pose la caisse miniature de potion sur une chaise et Sev lui redonne sa taille normale.

\- Des potions de furoncles? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire de chat devant une souris bien grâce et Sev ricane en retirant sa ceinture pour y mettre des fiole de potions dans les espaces faits à cet effet. C'est ensuite une dizaine de ceinture qui se retrouve sur le bureau de Mina pour que Sev les modifies et y mette des fioles. Quand tout le monde reprend sa ceinture, le Maître des Potions leur donne le plus d'informations pertinentes sur le Dumbledore de son monde. Quand il parle du Plus Grand Bien que son ex employeur débitait à tout bout de champs, Gellert perd toutes les couleurs de son visage en regardant son meilleur ami et beau-frère.

\- Il n'a pas fait ça… murmure Gellert avec horreur. Il est complètement dingue!

\- Il l'est, soutien Sev. Ce qui fait qu'il est encore plus dangereux que vous vous l'imaginez.

\- J'en ai une idée, dit le directeur de l'Académie russe. Donc, dans votre monde, au lieu de me convaincre que c'était une idée stupide, il l'a suivie lui-même? C'est un vrai malade!

\- En effet, dit Albus, le regard grave. Peter, Remus, on vous a expliqué le plan? Demande le directeur en regardant la carte du Maraudeur où plus aucun étudiant n'était dans les couloirs et les deux infiltrés se rendaient vers la Grande Salle. Dès qu'ils seront dans le réfectoire, Minerva, vous les enfermez dedans et ne laisserez passer que nous quand nous serons tous en place. Je vous donne les pleins pouvoirs de Poudlard. Si cette version de moi a la même signature magique que moi, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse gérer Poudlard. Si Gellert est tué, vous resterez directrice de cette école. Il sera le seul à avoir le droit de vous dire si c'est moi ou pas. Il est la personne qui me connais le plus en ce monde. Alors si je reviens sans lui et que je vous dis que c'est moi et que je reprends les pouvoirs de Poudlard, neutralisez moi. Car justement, ce ne sera pas moi.

\- Bien, Albus, dit Mina en se positionnant devant la carte pour surveillez ce qui se passe dans le château et leur en faire par à mesure.

\- Tout le monde est prêt? Demande James en mettant son oreillette, reliée à un walkie-talkie, ce que tout le monde fait aussi d'un hochement de tête approbateur pendant que Ariel aidait Sev à mettre la sienne et mettre l'appareil sur le bon canal. Parfait, Mina, vous serez nous yeux, vous nous guiderez vers eux.

Quand tous sont prêts, tout le monde sort sauf Minerva. Les autres professeurs faisaient des rondes dans les étages supérieurs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pendant que les groupes de combattants se rendaient vers la Grande Salle par différents chemins. Ariel, Sev et les Maraudeurs passeraient par la grande porte, Albus, Thésée, Gellert et Tom passeraient pas l'antichambre derrière la table des professeurs.

\- Vous êtes certain de savoir ce que vous faites? Demande Gaunt-Prince en regardant « l'autre » Dumbledore avec incertitude.

\- Si tu passes ton temps à douter de moi, mon garçon, nous n'irons pas loin, dit le vieil homme avec une douceur qu'il est loin de ressentir.

Severus l'observe un moment. Il ne ressemble pas vraiment au Dumbledore qu'il connait. Ses vêtements sont ridicules, il est plus lent et légèrement claudiquant, il a une bosse sur le nez que l'autre n'a pas, il a vraisemblablement été cassé, comme celui de Rogue. Ses lunettes sont en demi lune alors que celles de Albus sont rectangulaires, celui-là à un sourire qui a l'aire faussement paternaliste alors que l'autre est naturellement chaleureux. Plus il avance en compagnie de cet homme, plus il se dit qu'il a fait une erreur. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant. Il poursuit donc son chemin en suivant la copie du directeur vers la Grande Salle.

\- Et on va faire quoi, dans la Grande Salle? Demande Severus.

\- On va sortir d'ici, dit Albus. Nous prendrons la cheminée dans l'antichambre pour se rendre ailleurs. Une fois que nous aurons un véritablement plan pour que je puisse prendre la place de l'autre moi, je… nous reviendrons et mettrons notre plan à exécution.

\- Et pour ma magie? Demande le jeune homme. Vous m'aviez dit que vous pourriez régler ça.

\- En effet, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir les pouvoirs de Poudlard pour le faire. La magie du château facilitera le processus. Assez parlé, maintenant, on bouge, s'impatiente Dumbledore.

Pas du tout enchanté de se faire parler de la sorte, Gaunt-Prince lui emboîte tout de même le pas. Il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. C'est plus nerveux que jamais que le Serpentard marche entre les tables du centre du réfectoire.

Quand ils sont arrivés au milieu de la pièce, Minerva donne le signal d'entrer dans la Grande Salle aux 10 sorciers. Dumbledore et Severus ne semblent pas comprendre ce qui leur tombe dessus quand la petite porte laisse les Maraudeurs, Sev et Ariel entrer pour se rescellée immédiatement derrière eux. De l'autre côté, c'est Albus, Gellert, Thésée et Tom qui font leur entrée et la porte se scelle derrière eux, grâce à Minerva.

\- Tu es définitivement le fils le plus décevant qui soit, soupir Tom en regardant sa progéniture. Mettre notre monde en danger pour ton propre bénéfice. Ne t'ais-je donc rien appris?

\- Tu n'as qu'à me remplacer par ce bâtard! Si je te déçois à ce point, crache Severus en pointant Sev du doigt. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il n'y en a que pour lui!

\- Imbécile! S'écrit son père. Tu es une déception depuis que tu es entré à Poudlard, avant même que l'on sache à quel point tu étais malsain, dangereux et calculateur!

\- Je suis un Serpentard, père! C'est dans MA nature! Essaie de se défendre Severus.

\- Foutaise! Lui dit Sev. Ce n'est pas Serpentard d'agir en dictateur! Ce n'est pas Serpentard de manipuler ceux que l'on dit aimer! Ce n'est pas Serpentard d'essayer de détruire tout ceux qui tiennent à nous et ce n'est pas Serpentard de se servir des capacités des autres pour faire semblant de les avoirs!

\- Tais toi! Fils de pute!

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Demande le Maître des Potions en levant un sourcil. Cet homme, qui a gagné ta confiance ne t'a pas expliqué qui je suis?

\- Bien sûr que oui! S'insurge Severus en s'approchant de lui. Tu n'es qu'un traître qui a aimé mieux se sauver dans un autre monde que d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Imbécile! Je suis TOI! Dans cet autre monde!

Severus Gaunt-Prince recule de trois pas, sous le choc. Lui, il est lui? Impossible! Ce gars est laid, le regard froid, Ariel est allé vers lui naturellement et les Maraudeurs semblent l'apprécier.

\- Tu MENS! S'écrit Severus en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme en noir en face de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le même père que toi parce que cet homme, dit Sev en pointant l'autre Dumbledore du menton, l'a guidé vers la pire des voies. Celle sur la quelle il t'entraine en ce moment. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que nous ayons eu deux Mages Noirs dans notre monde alors qu'ici, ces deux personnes sont ici, à soutenir TON Albus? L'un est son fils et l'autre, la personne qui lui ait la plus cher? Quelle est la différence, selon toi? À cause de lui, il y a eu d'innombrables morts, j'ai eu un père violent qui a tué ma mère quand j'avais 16 ans! Alors que toi, tu as été élevé dans l'amour, l'attention et l'abondance. Tu avais tout pour toi et tu as tout gâché par ta propre bêtise! Lui crache au visage le Maître des Potions en sortant sa baguette.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE! S'écrit Gaunt-Prince avec rage en engageant un duel perdu d'avance avec son double.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontent et rapidement, Sev prend le dessus sur le bourreau de sa femme. C'est Severus à genoux devant Sev, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son bouclier bancal en place, que Sev le toise de toute sa hauteur en lui disant perfidement.

\- Dans mon monde, les deux plus grands sorciers de ce siècle sont Dumbledore et Tom. Et tu sais ce qu'ils avaient en commun?

\- Non, dit Gaunt-Prince en suant à grosses goûtes.

\- Ils sont tout les deux des Sang-Mêlé… Et MOI AUSSI!

Sur ce, Sev fait voler en éclats le boucliers de son vis-à-vis et l'attache en faisant sortir des cordes de sa baguette. Gaunt-Prince n'en revient pas. Lui, une vermine de Sang-Mêlé. Il regarde Sev d'un air mauvais et crache à ses pieds.

\- Ta lubie stupide des Sang-Pur t'es retournée en pleine face, dit Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir avant de l'assommer d'un coup de pied au visage.

Pendant ce temps, « l'autre » Dumbledore faisait comme à son habitude, usait de ses mots pour convaincre les autres de sa bonne foi.

\- Quand il m'a contacté par un miroir à double sens, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était dangereux, dit-il en écartant les mains en signe d'apaisement avec son air de papy gâteux. Severus, je suis si heureux que tu ais enfin la vie que tu mérites, dit-il en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi, mon garçon. Je suis certain que le Harry Potter de notre monde aura une bonne vie avec toi comme père.

La bombe était lâchée et Dumbledore se réjouissait d'avance du séisme que cette révélation allait déclencher. Il était certain que Rogue n'aurait jamais parlé des véritables origines de son fils.

\- J'en suis certain aussi, dit James, à la surprise de tous.

\- Quoi? Comment tu… demande Sev.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Sev. Et Lily non plus. En fait, on a tous compris quand on a remarqué à quel point Ali était protecteur envers Harry. Et tu oublis que les Potter peuvent voir les auras? Harry et Ali ont exactement la même et je sais que Ali les voit aussi, signe qu'il est né Potter. Je suis heureux que tu ais pris soin de mon fils, dans l'autre monde. Et Lily et moi espérons que Ariel et toi allez continuer, rajoute James en serrant doucement l'épaule du 5e Maraudeur.

\- Merci, James, dit Sev en faisant la même chose.

Dumbledore continue de prêcher sa parole et constate que ça ne fonctionne absolument pas. Un combat s'engage alors entre tout les sorciers. Dumbledore réussi a isoler les Maraudeurs, Sev, Ariel et Tom dans un immense bouclier doré pendant que Thésée, Gellert et Albus s'acharnent sur lui. Dumbledore réussie à envoyer valser Thésée contre un mur de pierres de la Grande Salle. Ce dernier tombe sur le sol, assommé, mais vivant. Albus est dans une colère noire et met encore plus d'acharnement contre cet homme qui avait participé à deux guerres, comparé à eux. Dumbledore arrive à le désarmer et Gellert, à désarmer Dumbledore. Le sorcier de l'autre monde commence un chant étrange et la pièce est plongée dans le noir le plus total pendant au moins 30 secondes avant que la noirceur se dissipe. Une fois fait, Gellert n'en croit pas ses yeux, il se trouve devant deux hommes à la barbe blanche complètement identique.

\- Polynectar, grogne Sev en regardant les deux Albus identiques.

\- Gellert, dit doucement l'un des Albus, c'est moi, que fais-tu?

Dumbledore avait remarqué les alliances identiques que portaient Albus et Gellert. Des alliances Dumbledore, dans son esprit, il était évident que les deux hommes étaient mariés l'un à l'autre. Il avait décidé de jouer sur ce fait. Si il réussissait à convaincre Gellert qu'il était le bon Albus, c'était gagné.

\- Gellert! Penses aux enfants de ce château, dit l'autre Albus. Tues nous tout les deux, si il le faut. Mais ne le laisse pas gâcher la paix de notre monde.

\- Gellert, je t'en pris, dit le Albus de gauche. Écoutes ton cœur. Tu sais qui est le vrai. Tu sais qui a toujours été là pour toi, qui t'as toujours soutenu, qui t'as toujours aimé.

\- Fais le, dit le Albus de droite avec un sourire résigné. Prends soin d'elle, je t'en pris. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Gellert Grindelwald lève sa baguette vers le Albus de gauche et un éclaire vert sort de sa baguette pour l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Albus Dumbledore de l'autre monde s'écroule, mort, au milieu de la Grande Salle.

\- Comment tu as sue? Demande Albus en se précipitant vers Thésée.

\- Il croyait que je l'aimais alors que toi, tu m'as demandé de prendre soin d'Anna. Et tu avais toujours un œil sur Thésée alors que lui, ne lui accordait aucune attention, explique simplement Gellert.

\- J'avais raison, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu es celui qui me connais le mieux.

\- Bien sûr, mon frère, dit le Russe en l'aidant à remettre Thésée sur pieds.

\- Alors, c'est fini? Demande Ariel en se blottissant dans les bras rassurant de Sev.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Tom en regardant Sev. Si tu veux bien te joindre à moi? Nous avons quelqu'un à renier.

Sev hoche sèchement la tête et demande à Sirius de rester avec Ariel. Les bras de Sev sont remplacés par ceux du jumeaux et il va rejoindre Lord Gaunt près de son fils. Il le réveille d'un Enervate, mai ne le détache pas.

\- Père, je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait, dit-il, le visage en sang. C'est de sa faute, dit-il en regardant le cadavre de l'autre Dumbledore. Il m'a manipulé.

\- Tais toi! Claque la voix de son père avec rage. Tu es malsain depuis bien plus longtemps que ta rencontre avec cette imposture d'homme de la Lumière. Tu es une honte pour notre famille! Tu ne mérites plus, depuis longtemps, d'en faire partie. Lord Prince, je vous laisse commencer.

\- Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, chef de la famille et du clan Prince, tu juges indigne, toi, Severus Albus Gaunt-Prince, d'appartenir à cette famille et de porter ce nom. Tu déshonores le nom que tu portes et mets en danger les membres de cette famille et de ce clan. Tu n'es plus digne de côtoyer ses membres et de profiter des avantages de ce nom. Moi, qui ait l'autorité et le pouvoir de le faire, je te renie et te déshérite de tout ce qui appartient au Prince. Ainsi soit-il.

Une espèce qu'aura noir et argenté, de la couleur des armoiries de cette famille sort de la poitrine de Gaunt-Prince, devenu seulement Gaunt, et entre dans celle de Sev. Signe qu'il n'a plus rien des Prince.

\- Père, je vous en pris… Ne faites pas ça, gémit son fils avec un regard suppliant. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, s'il vous plait, père. Ne faites pas ça… dit-il alors que les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Moi, Thomas Elvis Gaunt, chef de la famille et du clan Gaunt, tu juges indigne, toi, Severus Albus Gaunt, d'appartenir à cette famille et de porter ce nom. Tu déshonores le nom que tu portes et mets en danger les membres de cette famille et de ce clan. Tu n'es plus digne de côtoyer ses membres et de profiter des avantages de ce nom. Moi, qui ait l'autorité et le pouvoir de le faire, je te renie et te déshérite de tout ce qui appartient au Gaunt. Tu répondras maintenant au nom de Severus Albus Sansnom. En tant que père et Ministre de la Magie, j'ai le droit, le pouvoir et le devoir de te retirer ta magie. Ainsi soit-il!

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOON! S'écrit le renié.

Severus Sansnom sent le peut de magie qu'il a en lui le quitter ainsi que tout sentiment d'appartenance faire pareil. Il sent qu'on le relève et d'un geste de baguette négligeant, on lui nettoie le visage. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe quand son père, d'un coup de baguette, change ses vêtements pour un uniforme de la Broadmoor Hospital.

\- Tu es trop dangereux pour te laisser en liberté. Tu iras donc dans cette institut Moldue pour les 6 ans sous surveillance qu'il te reste à faire. Je reviendrai te voir et aviserai, à ce moment de si tu dois y rester ou non, avec le Président du Magenmagot comme témoin. Auror Potter, Auror Black, chef Dragonneau-Dumbledore, je vous laisse escorter ce prisonnier, dit Tom en regardant sa progéniture avec méprise.

C'est avec un immense soulagement que Ariel voit Severus Sansnom sortir de la Grande Salle et Minerva y entrer.

\- C'est bien lui, Mina, dit Gellert avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde dit la vieille dame en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer à redonner les pouvoirs de directeur à Albus. Et celui-là, on fait quoi avec lui? Demande-t-elle en pointant l'autre Dumbledore du menton qui retrouvait son véritable physique, petit à petit.

\- Il n'existe pas ici, dit Tom, alors faire un rapport est inutile. N'est-ce pas?

Il fait tourner sa baguette et vide les poches du cadavre. Il y trouve tout ce qu'il avait amené avec lui.

\- L'enfoiré! Siffle Sev, il a vidé les coffres de Poudlard pour s'amener une fortune, dit-il en fouillant d'une une bourse sans fond.

\- Je crois que je vais pouvoir régler le problème, dit Albus avec un regard malicieux en tenant un miroir dans sa main qu'il avait trouvé près du cadavre, aussi gros qu'une assiette.

Sev lui donne la bourse et Albus passe son bras dedans pour déposer la bourse de cuire sur le bureau de Dumbledore de l'autre monde. Quand tout ce qui appartient à l'autre monde y est passé, le directeur détruit le miroir en l'éclatant sur la pierre du plancher et fait disparaitre les éclats d'un geste de baguette. Il métamorphose le corps de Dumbledore en gros gigot et l'envoie dans la Forêt Interdite, à l'entrée de la grotte des Acromentules.

Trois heures plus tard, les Maraudeurs, Sev, Ariel et Regulus sont installés dans le Manoir Potter. Harry dans les bras de son parrain et Ali dans les bras du sien. Severus leur raconte donc son histoire. Sa véritable histoire, comme il l'a fait avec Ariel devant le miroir au début du mois de novembre dernier.

\- Alors, je suis vraiment mort, dans ton monde? Demande Reg en resserrant ses bras autour de son filleul.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Sev. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, dans l'autre monde et ta perte a été immensément difficile.

\- Donc, Ariel, elle n'est pas morte, parce qu'elle n'a jamais existée? Demande Sirius.

\- Pour être honnête, dit le Maître des Potions, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais seulement qu'elle n'est jamais venue à Poudlard et que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'elle.

\- Alors, comme ça, on était amis, dans ton monde, demande doucement Lily. Je suis heureuse que l'autre moi t'ait eu dans sa vie. Et que tu ais décidé de prendre soin de son fils, qui est maintenant le vôtre, dit-elle en prenant la main de Ariel dans la sienne.

\- Et… on a vraiment fait toutes ses choses, contre toi? Demande James d'une voix rauque et inquiète.

\- James, je sais qu'il n'était pas toi, dit Sev, pour l'apaiser. Et je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment conscient de leur part. Le jour où Black a essayé de me tuer en m'envoyant dans la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il était très différent quand il en est sortie. C'était toujours la même chose pour les coups les plus tordus.

Vers 3 heure du matin, tous vont se coucher et Sev a enfin l'impression qu'il peut vraiment profiter de cette nouvelle vie. Il n'a plus à mentir à qui que se soit, Ariel et Alioth sont en sécurité, Tout les morts de l'autre monde sont en vie ici. Il s'est trouvé une famille en Ariel, Ali, Lily, les Maraudeurs, Reg, Albus et le personnel de Poudlard et même le couple Gaunt.

C'est plus en paix que jamais qu'il s'endort avec sa merveilleuse femme dans ses bras, qui tient leur merveilleux fils dans les siens.

Fin.


End file.
